Legacy
by Akari-Chan'96
Summary: AU. Naruto Uzumaki is well known as the number one knucklehead shinobi, select few know ... That Naruto isn't exactly Naruto ... She is Naruko. How will Naruko cope with her unconventional childhood, then becoming a boy in the eyes of everyone around her? This is how... Challenge by estrella skies. FemNaru/?, Eventual FemNaruto/Kakashi.
1. Into the bowels of darkness

_**A/N- This is a AU challenge fic from estrella skies. Full Challenge details are on her profile, under the title Legacy Challenge. **_

_***Beta'd by estrella skies, thanks to her, this garbage is now readable, thank you!**_

**Legacy**

**Chapter one;**__**Into bowels of darkness…**

Naruko was a happy baby; she was bubbly and she especially loved attention. One person that she loved in particular was an old man; was it her daddy? She did not think on this question for long because it did not matter since she was happy being here, wherever _here _was.

Naruko was a cute one year old. She had a tuft of shockingly bright blond hair and when her eyes were open you could see the bight sapphire blue eyes she held. Unbeknownst too little Naruko, she looked like a female version of her father. She would never know of this fact until a very long time. Naruko also had the strangest marks on her cheeks that resembled three whiskers stripped across her cheeks. They made her look strangely cat-like, or_... like a fox._

Today was a very special day for Naruko since it was her birthday. Today she was officially one. She didn't know of this but the very few people present for this occasion knew it.

The old man smiled at the young baby and Naruko cooed in return. Reaching over, the older man pulled something out from a place that Naruko couldn't see and she wondered what he was doing.

The old man pulled out a brand new teddy bear wearing an orange t-shirt. He offered the bear to Naruko. Naruko clapped her hands happily and made a gurgling noise at him as she reached for the bear. He had gotten her something?

The teddy was soft and Naruko immediately loved it. She also loved the bright orange of the teddy's top, it stood out and in her one year old mind. Naruko liked this characteristic about her bear. He stood out or at least his shirt did. And Naruko loved bright colours; they drew her eyes in and gave her something to focus on.

Naruko smiled up at the old man in her childish way. Which as a matter of fact was an extremely cute sight to see.

"Happy birthday, Naruko," The aged man whispered to the young girl in the crib.

Naruko laughed at him, not understanding what he was saying but happy nevertheless. The Third Hokage just smiled at the Fourth's daughter softly. He had been tasked to take care of the girl by her father, but no one else knew of this.

Hell, no one even knew that Naruko existed except his three students. None of Naruko's family had survived the attack on the village. Her father,the Fourth Hokage, had died in the battle as had her mother Uzumaki Kushina. Because her father, Namikaze Minato, was an orphan, she didn't have any relatives on his side. And her mother's, Kushina, family had been massacred during the Third Great Shinobi war. As a result, this left Naruko alone in the world.

Minato's students had died except for one, Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi was his only student to survive the dreaded attack. But the Sandaime did not want to tell him of Naruko's existence. His reason for this was that the boy _was_ headstrong. Sure, he was calm in battle and a very good leader but he would rush to take care of Naruko above anything else. Normally, this would be a good thing but the boy was eleven, and no eleven year old boy could look after a one year old baby.

The Third Hokage wanted to believe that this was his biggest reason for keeping Kakashi away from his late sensei's daughter, but that wasn't the case. In reality, Kakashi held the most potential he had seen in an eleven year old since Orochimaru. His student was a genius and would have made an excellent Hokage, if he hadn't been so bitter and resentful towards the village. Kakashi was a genius and an ANBU at eleven years of age, this was amazing. Kakashi would be an incredible part of Konoha's defence force; he might, if he tried hard enough, even become the next Hokage.

The old man sighed as he glanced down at Naruko. Was he wrong to keep Kakashi away? The young girl's last remaining link to her dad? He was being kept away for purely selfish reasons, but they were in the interests of the village and as much as he loved Naruko, the village had to come first.

The nursery was deadly silent and considering it was the dead of night, it wasn't really that suspicious. Naruko was sleeping soundly in her baby crib. Nothing was going to wake the young girl from her slumber since she was exhausted from her day.

Naruko was sleeping with her new teddy bear with the orange shirt. The bear was securely tucked under one of her chubby arms as she was practically on top of the poor thing. It was a peaceful and adorable sight, showing all of the innocence that Naruko could have while being such a small child.

Everything up to this point for Naruko was perfect. She was well taken care of, and she had people who loved her. Many of the citizens didn't know about her, per say. But they all knew about her _extra _gift.

The peace was not to last forever though, it was on this night that her world would get shattered into a million pieces, when to the unsuspecting little baby's world would change forever.

A dark figure slipped into the still dark room, not making a single sound. The figure paused in the room to observe his surroundings, and the figure turned his head around rapidly, as if it was searching for something. Or in this case, _someone._

The figure stopped looking finding his prey. Quietly he made his way towards the baby crib in the far corner of the room. The figure loomed over Naruko, and he stayed there for a moment or two almost as if he was trying to decide if this is what he came for. After his slight deliberation, he seemed to figure it out.

Slowly, the figure grabbed the sleeping baby leaving her teddy bear in the crib. Naruko didn't wake up though and was still fast asleep. The figure pulled her up to his face to question her worth. He seemed to be debating in his mind, if it _was_ her that he wanted.

He obviously saw something that he liked, as he clutched the sleeping baby to his chest and without much further ado he stole out of the room taking the sleeping blond girl with him.

The figure stopped in front of the window and whispered into to the silent room "She's mine now... _Sensei!"_

_**Seven Years Later**_

Naruko hated her life. She had just turned eight years old. Normally, this would be a time of joy and a time of comfort for many young children, but not for Naruko. Many eight year olds would be starting at the academy to train and become ninja and fight for their village.

Naruko had never wanted to follow in this path. Yes, she was young but she had seen way too much in all of her short years. She had been pushed and prodded, and she had been tested on and experimented with.

Her life was a living hell. She was always in constant pain and she just didn't care enough about anything anymore. Her life so far was one agonizing blur. There had been times when she had been taken aside from the constant pain that she had to endure on a daily basis. It was during those times that she would be trained by another person.

She was to be a soldier for the man she hated most. The man, who experimented on her, tried to make her into some super warrior to do _his_ bidding, in order to protect _his _village. Naruko would not care if _his_ village burned to the ground,_ hell_ she would probably throw a party. Naruko hated the man and she dreamed daily of killing _him_ and then herself. She was a morbid eight year old, but she just wanted everything to end and be over and done with.

She had enough of the constant and never ending pain. She hated the training, and she hated the reason why she had to do it all . She had been told in great detail of_ his_ plans and only how she fit into them. She was a super warrior, and she was going to be one of _his_ _finest._

Many children would love to become ninja and protect their home villages but Naruko would just love to see her's burn, for she hated the small village with a burning passion. If she would protect a village, then the village would have to be peace loving, and one that wanted to protect and not destroy. It was a pretty far-fetched dream. She knew that all ninja villages were all about constant war and hate, but she could dream all the same.

Naruko often caught herself day-dreaming about living in a village, a peaceful village, and not being a ninja. She would never choose that life if she could help it, maybe she would have a garden and some friends that _didn't_ want to kill her. Yes, she was a little messed up.

Naruko sighed slightly as she opened her eyes to see the roof of her small room that reminded her of a cage. It was tiny, barely fitting for her small single bed and small dresser filled with dull clothing that she hated. Naruko never liked the clothing that was provided to her, they were all dark and well – the only colour there was black, Naruko hated the colour black. She wished for brighter coloured clothing, maybe they would be able to pull her from her little bouts of depression.

Her bed had the worst covers on them: they were all grey. Considering the entire village was consumed with gray colouring, it was safe to say that Naruko hated the colour gray as well. It was amusing how much a different colour could change her mood. Once she had caught glimpses of different colours, the greens of trees, the blue of the sky, the yellow sun... And they all seemed to put her in a better mood. She loved it when she was allowed outside just so she could gaze at the colours.

Naruko might have just sat there gazing at colours all her life if she could, but she had training and not to mention... the... experimentation.

What the young girl really wanted was a way out. She only found freedom most of the time in the solace of her dreams. Where she would dream about life where it was easy and... Strangely enough, she dreamed about a teddy bear with an orange shirt. She wanted to get a bear like that one day. She liked the colour of the shirt, and she sometimes wished for a shirt with that colour.

And she would get clothing in that colour one day, when her_ leader_ lets her do missions and stopped experimenting on her. She could buy things from different towns; she could buy lots of orange things and purple things. Naruko loved the colour orange the best but she also liked the tones of purple. That is, if she ever got out of here.

Naruko gazed steadily at her black stone roof. One day she will get out, and one day she will live peacefully away from all of the pain. She was eight, and all she wanted was a nice life, with a garden, with orange things, with friends and_ no_ ninjas.

A loud pounding at Naruko's bedroom door brought the young blonde out of her musings. She wondered slightly what _they_ wanted of her had wanted a day off with just her thoughts for company, and she found she liked keeping to her thoughts; it was less mundane and boring for the young girl.

"Come in," she called out at the person knocking. She didn't care who it was. It was either the _bastard_ wanting to experiment on her more, or training to be a super ninja. She honestly didn't know what she hated more. She hated the pain almost as much as she hated the thought of serving the _bastard._

The door flung open and in the door way stood one of the bastard's lackeys. She never bothered to learn the names of them anyway, since none of them mattered. _They_ all left as quickly as they came. She didn't know what happened to them but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. They didn't matter to her, not really.

"Yes?" Naruko asked the man in the doorway not even bothering to look at him but choosing to continue to stare up at the roof in contemplation instead.

The man was visibly annoyed at the young girl not looking at him or paying him the slightest bit of her attention. His lip curled into a snarl at the short blond. Who did she think she was?

"I am your new trainer," He responded trying to remain calm, even though he was thoroughly annoyed by the young child's behaviour.

Naruko on the other hand was slightly disappointed with didn't want to be pricked and prodded that day, but that didn't mean she wanted to train with anyone. She definitely didn't want to train with the new kid.

Naruko sighed but this only seemed to aggravate her new 'trainer' even more. Naruko didn't mind because she loved annoying people, and it was the only way to have fun in the monotony of drab colours and pain of her day to day life.

Naruko slid off her bed with ease and looked up at her new teacher with her bright blue eyes; he was annoyed for sure.

"Follow me," He said briskly at the girl, all tones of annoyance wiped clean from his features, as he motioned for the girl to follow him as he swept out of the room and started to make his way down the hall.

Naruko sighed before following him. She didn't want to have to face the wrath of her _leader_ if she didn't follow the man. She idly wondered what she was going to be taught. She hoped to the high gods that it would be interesting.

Naruko followed the man though a series of halls. He seemed lost to her but she kept silent. She didn't want to train for the snake anyway. She would prefer to just mindlessly keep walking the hallways with her new teacher, who had no idea where he was going. This was fine with her.

Eventually the man led her to an open field, _outside._ Naruko was blinded by all of the colours that she loved so much: the green, the blue, the white, yellows, browns... evidently she got very distracted with the world around her, everything was just so... _different._

There was a reason that many of her 'teachers' didn't take Naruko outside much, and this was because she always got distracted by the bright colours but she couldn't help herself. They were just so... Pretty.

Her new teacher allowed her to do what she pleased taking in the colours his previously annoyed mood slowly disappearing as he watched the young girl's obvious delight in taking in the colours of the world.

It took Naruko about five minutes to pull her senses in enough to realize that she was meant to be training with her new teacher. She didn't want to be punished for not doing what she was told. She was put through enough pain daily as it was, and she didn't need any more.

Seeing that his new student had finally started paying attention, the unknown man began to talk, "I am here to teach you what I can. I'm going to be honest with you, child. I am new to the village and this is my first task. I will not let the leader down. I expect excellence from you and I don't care your age, gender or height. All that matters is that you pay attention and learn from me, is this acceptable"

Naruko sighed slightly, she had another newbie teacher. They all wanted the same thing, to climb the ranks here. Almost every new ninja in the village had to teach her at one point as a result, she was pretty kick ass... She wished she was not a genius and it did take awhile for her to grasp the most basic of concepts. She was no idiot by any means but it took her an entire three weeks to learn tree-walking. It might have been because she was young, or because she didn't care enough to put any effort in.

But none of that mattered to her; the new guy as much as he wanted to use her to climb the ladder right now, would eventually die. He didn't care for her, and he never will and he would eventually get killed trying to prove his worth to the creepy man that kept her captive. They all did,_ he _didn't care one little bit about any of_ his_ men, something that Naruko hated about _him_.

Naruko nodded her head at the man in a lazy fashion, none of it mattered. Not really, he would be gone soon and she would go back to her meaningless life of pain and wishing she would have the courage to kill herself and she would be dead. Easy as that.

"Good, I've read about all of your skills so far, you seem very advance for your age."

Naruko barely acknowledged the man beyond another lazy nod of her head. She wasn't listening very much. She figured he was trying to praise her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to be much help to the older man.

"I've noticed that you don't have very much in terms of Jutsu or weaponry skills though, any reason?"

There was plenty of reasons for that: the old bastard had made sure she did not learn any real skill from any of her teachers. They had taught her about chakra control, they had made her strong and fit, and she was a fast child. She had knowledge which relied heavily on traps and poisons, but this was the extent of her knowledge However, she could read and write mostly, but this took many years and she wasn't a master of that aspect yet. She had no knowledge of any Jutsu or any weaponry training, and she was sure that the creepy snake wanted it that way.

She had figured that _he_ wanted to keep it this way until she showed more signs of loyalty and not absolute hatred of the man. While she remained here, she was sure that he didn't want her to be able to escape or to protect herself from _him _completely. She was to be _his _ninja but _he_ wouldn't train her properly, until she did something to prove her loyalty to _him_

With her silence, Naruko figured the man easily assumed that either she didn't know why or that she didn't want to tell him. Either way, Naruko was slightly relieved when the man continued talking.

"Well, Naruko I think we should change that, first let's start with some weaponry training, yes?"

Naruko froze and looked up at the man and started to take him in for the first time since she had seen him. He was tall and easily six feet tall. He had messy short black hair and dark coloured eyes and seemed very normal.

Almost too normal and he wanted to train her with things that she had never been trusted with before?

"Leader-Sama, agreed to this?" Naruko asked the man wishing slightly that she knew his name so she could stop calling him 'the man' in her head.

The man looked at her for a moment, considering his answer. "I was told to teach you as I saw fit."

So, no. The leader didn't know about this training or this wouldn't have been allowed at all. She wasn't complaining though, she wasn't going to tell the leader about any of her training any time soon and if he wanted to teach her these things, she wasn't going to complain.

Naruko didn't want to be a ninja, but she did want out of this village.

Coming to an understanding about her new teacher, Naruko nodded her head at him with a slight smile. Was she finally getting training for a way out? She wasn't going to be a ninja, never in her life. She didn't want to kill the leader or maybe she did but she was never going to be able to but she was going to get out of this place.

Yes, this was her new goal in life: to get out of the kami-damned village and start again anew. She never went back on her word.

Naruko barely suppressed another scream; the pain was blinding and horrid. She wished it would all end, but no. The leader would never allow her misery to end. She was cursed forever by the leader to live a life of pain with little to no salvation.

There was one thing for Naruko though, through the pain and the hate she held for the man that kept her, he had done something right. One month ago, she would be screaming and thrashing around yelling about killing him, and plotting his demise in her dimly lit room. She was a bundle of hate with only small flickers of light in her life that was few and far between.

But one month ago things changed for the young girl, she got a new teacher. She got a new one every two-three months and they were all the same. Mind-less drones that did what the leader wanted them to do, what the leader wanted her to learn, they cared _nothing _for her.

But her newest teacher was different. He seemed to disregard the Leaders words slightly, not completely that would have been idiotic of him and completely ruined his chances in the village. He disregarded his words though when it counted. He trained her in areas that _he_ hadn't wanted her trained. He let her gaze in amazement at the colours of the outside world, and he let her gaze at the clouds as they went on their way. He let her take breaks when she got tired, and he put bandages on her even though they both knew that she didn't need them. He listened to her when she talked, and he didn't relay anything to the Leader.

Her new teacher Satō Kaito was light a small light in her life, dragging her away from all the negative thoughts that she possessed, and she adored her sensei, mainly because he cared and hadn't given up on her. The only problem she had with her teacher was a few strange quirks of his. Some things she guessed he couldn't quite help but the major issue that Naruko had with the man was he was too common and he had no defining qualities, for the love of Kami, even his_ name_ was common.

Naruko let go a small scream as a new liquid entered her system courtesy of an overly large needle from a syringe. Black dots danced around her eyes, and she was starting to feel sleepy.

The darkness was starting to consume her, was she just fainting? Or had the Leader finally gone too far in his attempts to turn her into some sort of super human. Was she dying? That last morbid thought appealed to her more than it should have since she was eight and she didn't care if she died. Her only regret was not saying goodbye to Kaito-Sensei, the only one in this entire place who seemed to care for her. She would miss him in the afterlife.

Naruko's lips tugged up in a sort of half smile just before the darkness took over and her eyes fluttered closed. _'Sorry, Sensei' _She thought before she completely passed out.

Naruko kept her eyes glued shut for a minute before opening her eyes again realizing that she could. So she hadn't died, the thought of her not dying upset the young girl more than it should have. She had issues.

When she opened her eyes, she expected to see many things: the room with the Leader holding a large needle and wearing a huge smirk or at least her dimly lit room with all of the dark depressing colours, but not this.

She was in a sewer of some kind where water was dripping from the ceiling leading to a very wet floor and it was dark and depressing. What was most unique about the place was the massive cage or jail cell taking up most of the space. In the middle of the jail cell where a keyhole should reside hung a giant paper with a word printed that Naruko couldn't quite make out.

It was a jail, she was in a jail. But the question was, why was she here? And where exactly was she?

Naruko tried to glance into the massive cell in an attempt to determine what was in the cell. She couldn't see anything but she could feel a presence one full of hatred and greed.

Naruko shivered slightly. The aura of the being inside the cell was in short scary. But Naruko wouldn't let herself be scared by it, well only a little bit scared but no more. It couldn't be worse than anything else _he_ had put her through in her past.

"So I meet my Jailor, as she dies?" A dark voice filled with malice said from the direction of the cage.

Naruko's gaze fixed towards the direction of the voice, what did he mean jailor? And did she actually die or was she dying? Was she finally getting what she wished for her entire life? Now that it was being placed in front of her, Naruko realized one thing. She didn't want to die, not yet anyway.

"Who are you?" Naruko demanded with a confidence that she didn't know she had.

The voice responded with a dark laugh that sent shivers up Naruko's spine. Naruko wasn't going to get intimidated though by a simply scary voice.

"Who are you, and where am I!?" Naruko demanded slowly gaining the confidence she had built up with her Sensei.

Her new Sensei had been a life changer for the young girl. Before he had come along, she hadn't been meek or anything but she had let everyone walk over her. Sure she mostly appeared lazy and uninterested with all of them but when it came down to it, she let them do what they wanted without questioning them.

Her new Sensei was teaching her otherwise. He was teaching her that it was okay to question what was happening concerning her .He told her she was allowed to be interested with other things and tell people about it. He told her that she should be able to have what she liked and told her not to be afraid. Naruko cared for her Sensei and he seemed to genuinely care about her well being.

"Who am I? You're an idiot, child."

Naruko blinked at the direction the voice was coming from, why was she an idiot because she didn't know who he was? Naruko was sure that she had never been here in her life and never talked to the voice, so she was sure that it was okay for her not to know the voice.

"Fine, I am the mighty, nine-tailed demon fox and this is my prison- your mind."

Naruko was in shock. She hadn't expected the voice to answer her at all and instead she got an answer like that. She knew what the fox was since she had been taught all about the tailed demons and their hosts. What she found it hard to believe though was the fact that she was a host. Although it made some sort of sense in a sick twisted way.

"Why am I here?" Naruko asked her eyes glued to the cage trying to see the demon fox in its form, but she couldn't see him. He was too far back in his cage so she could not see him. And Naruko wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet.

"You're dying, brat."

Naruko thought this through, one month ago this would have been great news for her, and she would have relished for an end to her continued existence. But now it was different, she had someone who cared about her and cared if she died. Naruko hadn't realized in the many years previous that all she had wanted was for someone to care about her, but now it was so blindly obvious.

Naruko didn't know how to respond to that, she was dying? And he was just sitting here doing nothing? Naruko guessed that the fox didn't really care about what happens to her, since he would be free if she died. At least somebody would be happy with her death.

"I will save you idiot, but if you do something for me."

Naruko paused for a minute, why would he save her when her death would be a free ticket out of here, what could it possibly be that he wanted her to do?

"Why?" Naruko asked the fox her emotions on the subject were evident in her voice and facial expression

Naruko could feel the fox's gaze on her, assessing her.

"You really are incompetent. Do you want to die or not brat?"

Naruko thought this through for a moment, she really didn't want to die. There was absolutely no question about that. But as much as the fox seemed to think she was an idiot, she wasn't. The fox could only want something major in return for sparing the girl's life, he could be free right?

"No, I don't want to die," Naruko said slowly, considering her words carefully.

The fox seemed to chuckle darkly from the confines of his cell. Naruko didn't see the humour in the situation.

"But, what do you want?" Naruko asked the Kitsune.

"Get out of this village."

Naruko looked at the seemingly empty cage in shock, he wanted her out of the village. She had wanted out of the village at points, but why would the Kyūbi want her to get out of the village?

"Why?" Naruko questioned the fox, rather bravely.

"Because idiot, I can't keep healing you!" The Kyūbi snarled at her obviously very annoyed.

Naruko blinked, the fox had been healing her_? Since when?_ She wondered why the fox would have any intention of keeping her from harm. Why wouldn't he just kill her instead? It would have been a whole lot easier; it would have been what she would have done.

"Why heal me?" Naruko demanded of the fox, this conversation was getting no-where.

The fox huffed in irritation, "Listen brat, we don't have time! Do you agree or not?"

Naruko thought about this for a few minutes. On the one hand she didn't want to die; however, she didn't want to agree without knowing why the fox wanted her to only promise him to get herself out of the village. Sure Naruko had wanted to get out of the village, but she didn't want to leave Kaito-Sensei behind. What the fox proposed was that she had to trust him, and this sort of blind trust could easily get her killed. But it was a risk she would have to take.

"_Fine."_

_**A/N- So as I said this is the start of a challenge, go to estella skies profile to look at the full challenge and while you're at it, go read her story. It's awesome I assure you. It called The Fourth's Legacy; it's brilliant really.**_

_**Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! Thanks, oh and Btw, this is a eventual FEMNARUTO(NARUKO)/ KAKASHI. Just so you know, but she will be pared with someone else until, I find her a satisfactory age to be with him, so if you have any ideas, they'd we welcomed! **___


	2. Hello, Goodbye, the tale of a ninja

_**Legacy,**_

_**Chapter two;**_

_**Hello, Goodbye, the tale of a ninja.**_

Naruko came back to life with black dots dancing around her eyes. Her bed was a slightly more comfortable than usual. Naruko opened her eyes slowly. She then realized that she was not in her room, since it was too white and too open.

Naruko sat up quickly as she glanced around the room, the walls and ceiling were painted white. There was a rather large window on the other side of the room but the light blue blinds were drawn. And Naruko herself was on the only furniture in the room: a large bed. Naruko guessed it was a double bed, and the sheets were a light beige colour.

It was a nice room, and Naruko loved it more than she did her own. There was only one problem with it: she had no idea where she was or whose room she was in.

Naruko sat on the bed slightly indecisive. She wasn't sure what she should do. She knew she needed to get out of Sound. She had promised the Kyūbi that she would get out of Sound in exchange for her life. She didn't know why the Kyūbi had chosen to keep her alive, but she wasn't going to waste the unexpected generosity.

Naruko hadn't known that she hadn't wanted to die. She was always continuously planning her own demise. Despite her age, it was all she had wanted – to die. But when she was faced with a life and death situation, she had realised something. She really hadn't wanted to die at all.

So with her new found thoughts, she planned. How would she get out of Sound without Orochimaru noticing her leaving? She wondered though, what he had done to her to cause such a reaction, nothing he did normally would have affected her. She almost died with his latest experimentation with her.

She supposed that she could thank Orochimaru, without him she wouldn't have known how much she didn't want to die.

Naruko scanned the room for a way out. The best bet was the window,but she didn't know where she was, this was the main game changer there.

Naruko got up from the bed and noticed that she was in a clean change of clothes. The thought disturbed Naruko slightly. How had she changed her clothing? She wasn't dumb enough to not realize that someone had changed her, but the thought of_ who_ changed her disturbed her slightly.

Naruko made her way over to the window and moved the blinds only slightly. She then peered out of the window trying to get a feel of where she was. Outside the window was a forest, Naruko recognized it. It was the forest that skirted her training grounds.

Naruko blinked, it was a way out. She didn't really know what was beyond the forest, since she had never checked. But it would be better than what was here and she could keep her promise to the Kyūbi.

Naruko pushed the blinds to the side and inspected the window. There appeared to be no way to open it. The locks were sealed; she would have to break the window open. But with what?

Naruko looked over the room again, trying to see if she had overlooked anything in her initial search. She hadn't. Naruko walked to the bed that she had gotten up from a few minutes previously and searched it for anything. She didn't find anything useful. She then dropped under the bed to see if anyone had left anything under the bed. It was as empty as the rest of the room. Naruko suppressed a groan.

And she got up from her position from under the bed and went back to the window. She would have to break it, without anything but her fists. She wasn't the strongest but what else could she do?

"Naruko! What are you doing?!" A loud voice broke Naruko out from her musings with breaking the window. She whirled around quickly to face the intruder that was standing by the open door. Why hadn't she thought to just use the door?

"_Kaito-Sensei!_ I was just, uh, what are you doing here?" Naruko demanded sounding slightly shocked.

Her teacher strode into the room, closing the door softly behind him. "You're in my room, healing from you're session with Orochimaru-Sama."

Naruko blinked slightly, she was in her Sensei's room. That was why she didn't know where she was, since she had never been to her Sensei's room before.

"Now, Naruko, what were you doing with my window?" Kaito- Sensei asked his student his features unreadable.

Naruko didn't know what to say. She cared about her Sensei and she was sure he cared about her too but could she tell him that she was leaving? Would he even let her leave?

"Um, I was... "

Kaito raised his eyebrow at her, but Naruko didn't know what to tell him. She was so confuse. She had promised the nine-tails that she would get out of Sound but... What of her Sensei?

Kaito sighed softly as he crouched down so he was on the same level as stayed far away from her Sensei though.

"Naruko," He began to say softly, "What happened with Orochimaru, it was bad. I understand what you're doing."

Naruko blinked at him, he understood? She didn't think he did. Did he realise that she was going to leave?

At Naruko's silence, Kaito continued with what he was saying. "Naruko, I want to help 're too innocent to be here," he said just as softly as before.

Naruko was bewildered, "You're getting me out of Sound?" she said this with such surprise that he winced.

"I'm going to try. What he did, what he did to you is just..."

Kaito shook himself free of the thoughts that were going through his mind. Naruko was confused, even more confused then she already was and she didn't even think that was possible.

"We're leaving; we're going to Suna... It's where I'm from. And then..." Kaito-Sensei shook his head again and looked at Naruko mournfully.

"Come, Naruko. We need to leave now, before he notices that we're gone."

Naruko nodded her head, and as Kaito-Sensei made his way out of the room via the door, she followed him.

_**~2~**_

They were running though the trees, trying to put as much distance between them and Sound as possible. But Naruko wasn't used to long distance running, and she was tiring quickly. But she wasn't going to slow down; no she wasn't going to disappoint her Sensei by slowing down. But she was soon realizing that even she had her limits.

"Se-nes-i, I... nee-d." She tried to say in between pants. She was too tired, and she couldn't keep the speed up for much longer.

Kaito stopped running and looked back at Naruko. His face was full of understanding when he saw Naruko stop wheezing trying to catch her breath. She looked exhausted.

"Naruko," Kaito said softly. He shook his head and looked slightly annoyed. Naruko saw this and winced, she was being a hassle.

Kaito walked over to Naruko and picked her up and swung her over his shoulders and began to run again.

"It's okay Naruko, I didn't expect you to be able to run this far. What was I thinking?" He said the last part as a mumble. Naruko didn't think she was meant to hear it, but she was glad that she did.

She now knew that he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. But Naruko was still slightly upset, he was angry at himself for expecting too much of her? She felt bad for not living up to her Sensei's expectations of her.

Naruko closed her eyes slowly; she wondered when she would get to Suna. She also wondered what Suna was like. Would they accept her? Would there be many bright colours? Would she be able to live a happy ninja-free life?

Naruko's eyes were closed, and she was starting to doze off. She had thoughts of Suna and living happily with Kaito-Sensei dancing around her mind. The thoughts meshing into her dreams as she fell asleep.

_**~2~**_

Naruko blinked herself awake. The first thing she was aware of was that it was_ hot. _When she said hot she meant it, it was boiling.

Naruko groaned as she opened her eyes. She needed water. She opened her eyes to see a small packed room, full of yellows. Naruko did like the colour yellow but it got a bit tedious after a while – her hair was yellow after all.

"Ah, Naruko-Chan! You're awake Hiroshi-Kun will be relieved," A women said as soon as she spotted the young girl was awake.

Naruko's head turned to the sound of the voice, and there she found a very pretty woman around the age of twenty standing in the door way smiling at her. She had very pale blonde hair, much unlike her bright blonde. She stood at around 5'7", and had the greenest eyes Naruko had ever seen. Naruko really liked the colour of this woman's eyes.

"...Who are you? And who is Hiroshi?" Naruko demanded immidiatetly, where had her Sensei gone? Where was she? Was she in Sand, or had she been caught by Orochimaru?

The woman's smile never left her face, "Misaka Akemi, It's nice to meet you Naruko-Chan. Hiroshi warned me you wouldn't know his name, you also know him as ... Sato Kaito, I believe?"

Naruko blinked. Her sensei had a different name? Did that mean... she was in Suna? "Am I in Suna, Misaka-San?" She asked the woman politely. She had learned that she had to be polite to everyone as a front, and in her mind... She could be as rude as she wanted.

"Oh, yes dear," The women said her smile not wavering once, if anything she looked excited. "Call me Akemi-Nee-Chan! Hiroshi-Kun will be back soon. He's just talking to the Kazikage. He's quite taken with you Naruko-Chan!"

Naruko blinked, who was this women and why was she so happy? And was this Hiroshi-Kun, really her dear Sensei?

The woman was practically bouncing with happiness, could anyone even be that happy? "Are you hungry Naruko-Chan? I have just made lunch! You must be starving!"

Naruko blinked at the overly happy woman again, "Ok?"

_**~2~**_

Naruko felt that she was correct in her initial assessment of Misaka Akemi. The woman was hyperactive, loved life and bright colours. It was someone that Naruko could relate too easily, and after only four short hours with the woman, Naruko had already started to emulate her.

"Naruko-Chan! Those clothes are so depressing for someone you're age! When you were out, I brought you some more! Here, do you like them?"

The woman had said not two hours after Naruko had woken up and met the strangely happy woman. It was when Naruko was given the clothes that Naruko found that she actually was starting to like the woman. She hadn't just brought the girl one outfit she had brought the girl dozens.

The best part of it was the colours:Orange and Purple. Naruko loved the clothes, and the books about princesses that Akemi had insisted to read to her.

The two girls at the moment were sitting on the rather comfortable couch, as Akemi was reading Cinderella to the young girl. She had been horrified when she asked Naruko what her favourite fairy tale was and Naruko to responded that she didn't know any. She had almost instantly ran into her room and brought out a box full of books and declared that neither of them were moving until she had read them all to Naruko.

Thus Akemi had started the last two hours of reading fairy tales. Naruko hadn't minded at all. She found the stories interesting and she found out that she liked Akemi's presence.

That was the scene that her Sensei had walked into when he entered his house. Two young females were just sitting on the beige couch with Akemi's box of fairy tales on the floor by her feat. As the older woman, read out the story and showed the girl the pictures that went with it. It was an adorable sight to him, and his lip curved into a smile despite the horrid meeting with his boss.

"This is just too cute," He said a grin on his features as he watched the two turn around, and two grins found their ways on the two blond girls faces.

"_Hiroshi-Chan!"_

"_Sensei!"_

_**~2~**_

**HIROSHI/ KAITO P.O.V**

Hiroshi had known he was in trouble the second he decided to ditch his mission in Sound because of the little girl. Suna had been getting less and less missions, and they had all been going to Konoha. So any higher level missions had to be taken care of with a 0% failure rate. It was for the best of a not very wealthy country.

Hiroshi did love his country. He loved his people and he loved the land he had loved it all. He had no complaints when he was asked to go on a mission to Sound, to delve into the operations in the new village. It hadn't been a paid mission but it was one that could save Suna from going into more debt. He was meant to get into the top tiers of Sound and find out how they were coping. And how to best eliminate the threat before it became too difficult.

He was as surprised as anyone when his first 'mission' from the Otokage, was to train a young girl of barely eight. He had been slightly horrified when he had been given her data; sure she was remarkably advanced for her age. But what sort of person would put a young girl though that?

He had done what was asked of him of course. He had gone to the girl's room. And what he found had him frowning in disgust. No girl should act like that, like she was a robot and her only function was to serve her superiors. He had tried his best to shake her out of the actions, and it had worked with surprising ease. The girl had trusted him after only a few short weeks.

Hiroshi hadn't expected her to open up to him at all, but the girl had surprised him with a sunny personality when he broke down her walls. He learnt more about her. How she liked the colours Orange and purple and how she didn't want to be a ninja. She also hated her clothes being black, how she loved the trees. It was amazing to him that this little girl would open up to him so much.

He slowly began to fall in love with the young girl – as a sibling mind you, he wasn't a paedophile and he already had a wife. She had reminded him of his cute wife back home, Akemi. They both were so happy when they were allowed to be. Hiroshi had no doubts in his mind when his wife and Naruko met, they would insistently like each other.

It went on for a month or two, Hiroshi wasn't actually too sure. But he was happy with his new-found little sister, and he missed his Village and he missed his Wife, but he was happy. It was then that he had started to involve Naruko in his plans to go home in the distant months ahead.

His plans were shattered though. One night he had been woken up at an ungodly hour by one Kabuto, who had also worked for the Otokage. He had been sent to give him, his little sister. She had looked so small and ill, like she was close to deaths door. He obviously let them in as soon as he could and watched on as Kabuto placed her on his bed.

Once Naruko had been safely placed on his bed, Hiroshi had rounded on the white haired medic and demanded answers. The answer he got was had him shaking with horror.

"_Orochimaru-Sama has succeeded in giving the girl power beyond what she should have. He naturally wants' her alive – but, I'm very busy. Keep her alive, Sato-San. If she dies... Orochimaru-Sama, won't be pleased."_

Hiroshi had been horrified at the implications that left him with: the girl had been experimented on. It had given her a great power, but at what cost? _Her life? _He wouldn't let that happen. He re-planned. When she woke up, they would be leaving for Sand. He didn't care if he would fail the mission. Naruko was more important to him now.

He had been amused at her batched escape methods, and then her feeble excuses. But it was good, because it meant that she too wanted to leave Sound, it made his plans much easier.

They had left and they had run for Suna. He had to carry Naruko most of the way but it didn't matter much – not too him, for she was safe.

He had been much relieved to be in Suna. His first stop was to see his leader and inform him of his failed mission and of Naruko. His leader had not been pleased with him, and he had been ordered to return the next day to discuss the ramifications of his actions.

Hiroshi would take whatever the man threw at him. He was in the wrong but he had done it for a very moral reason. He had taken Naruko to his house, and his adorable wife – Akemi.

Just as he predicted, even though Naruko was asleep, his wife had taken a liking to the little girl the second she laid eyes on her. Akemi was ecstatic.

Everything was good. In the morning even though Naruko hadn't woken up, he had gone to his leader's tower after informing Akemi a little more about Naruko.

He had been happy until he had gotten to the meeting. His punishment was to forfeit half of his salary for the next year and in order to keep Naruko she would have to be useful. She had to go through the academy. The last part worried him slightly, because he knew that Naruko hadn't wanted to be a ninja. He had argued and lost, and he had even gotten told that he was to be present during the meeting with the toad Sannin from Konoha.

That meeting was going to happen in precisely one week, and Naruko was to start the Academy the next day. He felt slightly upset, and he was going to force Naruko into a career that she wouldn't want and he was getting a mission already?

"Hiro-Chan, baby, what's wrong?" He heard Akemi say as she walked into their bedroom. She had been putting Naruko to bed. His wife had really shown much love for Naruko and he was happy to note that she had much the same reaction.

"I got my punishment today, Mi-Chan," He said with a sigh, "I have to forfeit half of my pay for the next year... And Naruko has to become a ninja."

Akemi sat down beside him on their bed, "It's okay Hiro-Chan, and we will live. I'm sure that Naruko-Chan won't mind too much."

Hiroshi shook his head with a slight sorrow, "No, she doesn't want to be a ninja."

Akemi looked at him in slight worry, "Hey, I'm sure we can figure something out!" She said trying to sound positive, "We can talk to Naruko in the morning, yes?"

Hiroshi nodded his head at his wife. He loved her with all of his heart but sometimes she was much too optimistic in hopeless situations. "I've got another mission in three days, as well, Mi-Chan."

Akemi let a smirk flicker on her face, "Well, then, you shouldn't be worrying. It's all fine; Naruko would do anything for you. And if you have a mission, you're going to need some stress relief," She said the last part slowly as she pounced on Hiroshi and gave him a kiss.

Yes, stress relief sounded good right now.

_**~2~**_

**BACK TO NARUKO P.O.V**

Naruko hadn't wanted to be a ninja. She had never wanted in her entire life to be a ninja. But when Hiroshi-Sensei had asked and begged her, that morning she couldn't help but agree due to the situation at hand.

He had always been there from the very moment that she had met him. It was the least that she could do for him, and she didn't want to be a ninja but for her Sensei... For her sensei, she considered it, she accepted it.

But at that moment, she really wished she hadn't. It wasn't like she was getting bullied at the academy or anything, if anything she was absolutely loved by her fellow classmates. The girls loved the way she looked, and this confused Naruko but she wasn't going to complain, and the boys seemed to like the fact that she wasn't useless.

But if there was one thing that Naruko knew that she hated, it was class. The Sensei made everything so boring – he had been talking about the history of Suna and why Suna was so great for the last seven hours. Maybe she was exaggerating a little bit. Maybe. But if she had to sit though five more minutes of this torture...

_**~2~**_

"How was your first day at school, Naruko-Chan!?" Akemi exclaimed happily the second that Naruko entered the room.

Naruko felt her eye twitch, "If this is being a ninja in Suna, than all the ninja must be useless."

Akemi's grin seemed to grow with the girls' terrible mood and said with happiness: "Ah! Naruko-Chan, I shall let you in on my secret!"

Naruko blinked slowly, _secret?_ Intrigued, Naruko looked at the older woman in contemplation.

"Well Naruko-Chan, if you don't like class... You will just have to make it enjoyable for yourself!"

Make it enjoyable? Was that even possible? Could you make such a boring thing interesting at all? What could she do? Draw in her book? Talk to her classmates? Annoy the teacher until he gave them better work? Wait! That sounded like a good idea; annoy the teacher into giving them better work – _yes_ that sounded right.

Naruko felt an evil grin spread over her face. Yes, she had done this for her Sensei but Akemi made a _very_ good point.

_**A/N- Just another reminder, this is a challenge by estrella skies. If anyone else wants to do it, just go check out her profile!**_

_***Beta'd by estrella skies, thanks to her, this garbage is now readable, thank you!**_

_***Thank you for all the reviews last chapter guys! You made writing this a smidge but easier! Cookies for you all ;)!**_


	3. Whose idea was this?

_**Legacy,**_

_**Chapter three;**_

_**Whose idea was this?**_

**Bold = **Kyūbi speaking to Naruko.

_Italic = _Naruko's thoughts (Usually to Kyūbi).

****Un-beta'ed****

_**Age 10**_

Naruko yawned as she walked to school; she'd somehow been woken up at three that morning. Naruko was not happy with that development. To say that she was not a morning person would be an understatement.

Her Sensei had decided though that she needed to be woken up at that hour. The reason why? He'd wanted to show her one of his recently perfected Jitsu. Naruko still wondered why he had to show her at three in the morning.

Somehow, even though she'd been awake for hours – she was running late for school. Naruko didn't even know how, she'd been very conscious of the time, and yet…

Naruko was brought out of her thoughts by a shrill scream. Naruko quickly turned to the source of the sound. It was a little boy, looking closely at him there seemed to be nothing wrong with him – except that he was pointing at something like it was the devil.

Naruko followed his line of sight to see a red-haired boy that appeared to be around her age. Naruko raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, but decided to try and look closer.

Looking closer Naruko could see that they boy was splattered in blood. Naruko was horrified. Was it his own blood? If it was, why was he just standing there, and staring at the still screaming four year old?

Snapping out of her thoughts again, Naruko decided to go see if she could help the boy get to the hospital. Or wherever it was that he needed to go.

"Hey!" Naruko called out. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The boy didn't turn around and acknowledge her like she expected him to. It was almost like he didn't hear her, or he didn't think that she was talking to him.

Naruko walked in closer to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He went on the defensive and brought his arm up in a block, sand coming to life at his feet, ready to attack.

Naruko put her hands up in a classic surrender move. "Hey, sorry. I just want to know if you're alright?"

The boys black rimed, green eyes narrowed at her.

Naruko paused, expecting a response and when she didn't get one she continued on. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" He asked her, his tone raspy like he didn't use it very often. Naruko raised her eyebrow – what kid her age didn't use their voices often?

Naruko nodded her head slowly. "Yes, are you hurt? You know – injured?"

The boy shook his head. "This is not my blood," he whispered with a blood thirsty smile, that strangely reminded her of the nine-tailed fox.

Naruko gave him a polite smile; he must have graduated before her then. "Then shouldn't you go wash it off? You're scaring the children." Naruko gestured to the small, forming group of terrified five year olds.

The green-eyed boy looked over at the children and glared at them, before turning to glare at her. "No."

Naruko blinked wildly. "But… Why not? You don't want peoples blood sticking to you do you? Plus it's really hard to get out of your clothing, it stains really bad."

The boy looked at her strangely. "You are an odd human."

Naruko looked at him oddly, then smiled. "Thank you."

~3~

Misaka Naruko feared for the future of ninja. If the children – even the young ones like her – were trained like this then she wanted to know how many died in battle. Her Sensei had once told her that she was very advance for her age; at the time she thought he was being sarcastic or just poking fun at her. But know she knew that it had been nothing but the truth.

These children were hopeless; they could barely hold a Kunai properly- okay maybe she exaggerated but still. She'd being doing _that _since she was only six years old. They were all ten now, shouldn't they be able to hold a stupid knife? They'd _all _been training for two years now – well at least most of them had. Naruko was probably the only exception to that rule in her class.

But it wasn't only the children of Suna that were idiotic; the adults were just as stupid. The ranked ninja of Suna often tended to let their guards down more; this was a stupid thing to do around in-training ninja.

Naruko wasn't sure anymore how many times she managed to hit a teacher on the head with a simple chalk-board eraser. It was really kind of pathetic. Though, Naruko promised herself that she would never again respect a teacher that was had by that trick. It was sad that someone teaching young ninja – was so bad at being a ninja.

Naruko left the academy that day with her sprits slightly down. Would she ever find someone her age that took being a ninja seriously? Naruko didn't want to be a ninja – no. But now that she was going to be one, she was going to be one of the best. She just wished that she would have someone to compare herself to that is her age... It was troublesome.

It was hard for the young blonde girl to have no-one to compare herself to. After all how was she meant to know if she was improving if there was no-one to compare herself to?

Naruko knew her teachers well. She knew that they all watched her with a certain fascination; she had been regarded as a prodigy. This couldn't be farther from the truth to her. She had trouble grasping the ideas of new things at first – but when she got the concept she was fine. It just took her a little while longer than most children did.

They only thought she was so advance because all of her pre-training with Orochimaru in Sound. Not that_ they_ knew of that of course.

Walking though the door to her family's house Naruko was almost imminently ambushed. Her Sensei/Brother jumped on her the second that she walked through the front door. The occurrence was something that Naruko was oddly used to, but never failed to react to.

Naruko running on instinct alone threw the unexpected weight off her right into the wall. Her Sensei groaned and she noticed Akemi-Nee-Chan laugh and start to clap. The woman's odd happy behaviour still had Naruko guessing half the time. It just didn't seem possible to be _that_ happy _all the time_.

"Good job, Naruko-Chan! _Hehe~ _See Hiro-Chan! You can't bet Naru-Chan!" Akemi sang happily, her eyes bright and happy.

Her Sensei groaned as he sat up straight. "Neh, Naruko-Chan. You could have hurt your old Sensei!"

Naruko gave him an unsympathetic deadpan look. "It was your own fault. You jumped on me, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Akemi laughed as her Sensei pouted. "Neh, neh, Naruko-Chan so cold!"

Naruko just gave him an unimpressed look. Even if she didn't always outwardly show it, Naruko did care deeply for her Sensei and sister. They were her family, and she protected her family. But that didn't change the case that her family was full of idiots. It must be a ninja thing – the craziness.

Hiroshi smiled cheekily and put his hand behind his back as he stood up. Naruko eyed him warily wondering what on earth he could possibly be doing now. "I got you a present Naruko-Chan!"

Naruko sighed. Last time her Sensei got her a present it had been a dead fish – that he'd swore was alive when he'd gotten it. He had seemed pretty depressed that it had died on his way home. Naruko was just relieved. She had not wanted a pet fish – maybe a frog but not a fish. Fish would be rather bothersome to take care of. No, Naruko did not want a pet fish – _ever._

"I don't care. Akemi-Nee, can I have something to eat?" Naruko said directing the last part of her sentence to her older sister figure.

Hiroshi pouted again and Akemi smiled. "I'll go make sandwiches!"

Naruko felt a smile appear on her face. Yes, sandwiches were acceptable when she was this hungry. Naruko wondered why she was always hungry after coming home. It was an odd thing that she had always done – Naruko was _constantly _hungry.

"Naruko-Chan!" Her Sensei whined from his spot by the wall. "Don't you want to see it? It's from Rain!"

Naruko gave him a look. "It's not another fish is it?" Naruko asked him suspicion laced in her voice. Naruko really did not want another fish.

Hiroshi's face fell at the mention of fish. Naruko knew not to take this to mean it was a fish. Her Sensei always got emotional when you mentioned _'Jazzy'._

Hiroshi sniffed. "We can never replace Jazzy. He was a good fish..." After that her Sensei tried to have a mournful moment. But alas Naruko broke that was one of her usual smart-arsed comments.

"Didn't you say _'Jazzy' _was a girl?"

Her Sensei waved her off again. "Never mind that. I got you this!" He declared as he pulled out an orange pair of goggles out from behind his back. "You were complaining about sand getting in your eyes, so I got these for you!"

Naruko was oddly touched by this gift – for once her Sensei was being oddly thoughtful. "Ahh, thank you Sensei."

Hiroshi grinned and starting to jump around. Naruko sighed again, why did she have to have the crazy family? It was rather troublesome.

_**~3~**_

"Misaka Naruko?"

Naruko's head shot off her desk faster than many Chunnins' could move.

She had _not_ resorted to sleeping in class; she had promised herself that that would never happen in her life. Naruko realised that her crazy family was finally starting to corrupt her. She was indeed sleeping in class – this would never happen again.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruko asked innocently, trying to pretend that she hadn't in fact been sleeping in his class. It wasn't her fault that history was so boring...

"Go with Fuji-San to see the Kazikage-Sama, Misaka."

Naruko blinked; what had she done wrong? Never the less Naruko nodded her head and walked to the front of the classroom, ignoring all of the children around her whispering behind their hands. Were they aware that she could hear them with or without the hand they placed there to muffle the sound?

'**I'm sure they do, Idiot.'**

The Kyūbi was so nice to her at times. Naruko did like the Kyūbi and she was sure the demon liked her in a twisted way. Kyūbi just liked to insult her... every time they talked... It was like it wasn't possible for the fox to be nice to her for a change.

'_If they did Kyūbi, then they wouldn't talk.'_

'**Then why pose the stupid question if you already know the answer? Human beings are so dim-witted.'**

'_It was a rhetorical question... Now shut up Kyūbi.'_

They did have nice conversations from time to time... The Kyūbi though did not understand her sarcasm or her use of rhetorical questions. Kyūbi called her an idiot and told her to be upfront and honest about her thoughts. Naruko would roll her eyes and stop talking to the demon.

Fuji nodded his head towards her with what Naruko classed sympathy. Why did he feel the need to give her sympathy? Was he an idiot or had something very bad happened?

With a frown, Naruko followed the older ninja out of the classroom and towards the Kazekage's office. Not knowing that what she was about to hear would change her life forever.

_**~3~**_

_He was gone_. It was the only thought that kept running though Naruko's mind as she aimlessly wandered through Suna. Her Sensei, her brother, he was _gone._ How could he be gone?

To Naruko, Hiroshi was invincible. She knew he was a ninja and she knew that he could get hurt at any moment, but that didn't change the fact that the thought of him dying never occurred to her. Naruko felt that her brother was invincible, somehow never getting hurt and always coming back home was just part of who he was. But this time he wasn't coming home.

Because he was gone and not coming back any time soon. Hiroshi, her brother; mentor, teacher, friend, father-figure, was gone. Naruko almost didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

He was _gone_, and Naruko just couldn't seem to believe it herself.

'**Get over it. Whining isn't going to bring him back, girl.' **

Naruko felt like snarling and raging it at the Kyūbi. How could he be so blasé about the man that had saved her life – saved his life? Naruko did what she always did when the Kyūbi talked to her when she didn't want him to - she ignored him.

'**Shut up idiot, that's not what I meant and you know it.'**

Naruko sniffed haughtily and kept her fast pace around the town, trying to figure out what to do. Other than ignore the Kyūbi of course. She could always go home, but right then she didn't want to have to face Akemi's upset face. She didn't want to have to deal with all the emotions swirling around inside her.

She just wanted out.

'**Bloody hell child! You know who took him down – moping won't help. Get stronger. Get revenge.'**

Naruko snorted, like it was that easy. To start off with she didn't think she could get up to that level and if she ever did manage to get there. She had to deal with the whole being scared of his very existence thing. Add on that all of the turmoil rolling around inside her, making a decision would be a bad idea in this mind set. She knew this.

Naruko felt like she had the right to be scared of the man, she had been beaten, trained and experimented on since before she could remember because of him. The only thing she could remember about her childhood was pain – a blur of pain. Then fighting – getting stronger, escaping.

She had gotten better now, and _he _just had to come back and completely ruin everything that she had worked for? Why was he doing this to her – why now. Why Sensei?

Naruko sighed as she ploughed into an unknown person, glancing up at the white-haired man, Naruko went to apologise. "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man – who hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to her, finally looked at her and his eyes widened drastically like he did not believe what he was seeing. Almost like he was seeing some sort of ghost.

Naruko as a matter of fact did not classify herself as a ghost.

"Naruko?" He asked her surprise littering his voice. Naruko narrowed her eyes at the man, how did he know her name? Was she in danger from the man? Then the most horrible thought struck her. Now that her sensei was gone, was Orochimaru trying to get to her again?

She would actually rather die than go through what she'd been though again. If he caught her again, she would not be able to escape again. She would rather die than go through all of that again.

Naruko took a few steps back before responding to this man, who she realised, had a headband from Konoha. That didn't actually rule out the option that the man was sent by Orochimaru though. Hadn't he been from that place to begin with?

"If I was, what would you have with me Konoha ninja?"

'**Brat, I think you should run for it**_**. Right now**_**.'**

Naruko paused for a minute. '_Why is that?'_

'**This man is from the same place as those damn red eyes!'**

Naruko resolved to find out what these 'red eyes' were, but she wasn't going to run before she got her answers. Although when the fox told her to do something she usually did it – when he sounded sane of course, she wasn't going to go on a murderous rampage because of him.

To be honest, Naruko thought the Kyūbi was being perfectly sane right then. Normally she would run. But, this man knew her name and she wanted to know why. To know if he was sent by Orochimaru to kill her, or capture her again – she couldn't let that happen.

The man paused and considered her for a moment. Naruko just narrowed her eyes at the man and flicked her eyes around the area where she was.

She was nearing the Kazekage's office. She could pin-point four easy escape roots based on her location. "I am Jiraiya, the legendary toad sannin of Konoha! You are Namik-... Your name is Naruko? Yes?"

During the time it took Jiraiya to speak, Naruko ruled out one of her escape roots, in case things took a wrong turn. Her favoured one was running to the Kazakage. But why would their senile leader protect her? He hated her. Naruko distractedly nodded her head at the man, not knowing what this would cause.

His eyes widened. "I've found you. I actually found you! Come girl, we are going to the Kazekage!"

Naruko knew she should have run away from the man when she had a chance. Why didn't she listen to the demon fox, again?

'**I bloody told you, idiot.'**

_**~3~**_

It wasn't fair. Hiroshi had been killed in a mission but that didn't mean that this man could waltz in and take her from her home. Naruko didn't care who this man claimed to be, she didn't care when he told her that she was born to Konoha. But she did care when he said he was taking her back.

How had the Kazekage allowed this? Naruko knew the man hated her because she was the one to cause her Sensei to abandon his mission, but wouldn't this just be a slap on the face to him?

Knowing Suna like she did, she knew that there was only one way they'd hand her over – it was a matter of pride really and not to mention how 'skilled' she was. That would be the promise of war. Suna didn't have enough money or ninja to put on a full scale war against one of the strongest nations.

Naruko couldn't think of any other way the Kazekage would even consider handing her over to him. He disliked her yes, but she was a talented student, and he wouldn't just hand over an aspiring ninja.

Still, this wasn't fair. That man couldn't just up and take her away from her home the second that her Sensei died. What of her sister? What of Akemi? Would she be forced to lose her younger sister and her husband in the same day? That was just too cruel.

Was that it? Was Konoha just a cruel place? To drag her away from everything she loved and knew because of her name? She should have lied and said her name wasn't Naruko.

"This is my house, Jiraiya-Sama," Naruko told him coldly. This was his entire fault. Because of him, she had to tell her distraught older sister that she was leaving. It was his fault it was _Konoha's _fault.

Naruko now hated Konoha.

The male smiled at her, how did he have such nerve? "Go in and get what you need, Naruko. I'll be waiting out here!"

Naruko glared at him and nodded her head; she slowly opened the door half expecting an over-excited Hiroshi to jump at her the second that she opened the door. Of course, this was not fated to happen, because he was gone. Hiroshi was not coming back.

Instead she was greeted by Akemi who was in tears. "N-Naruko-Chan! Y-You're back, H-H-Hiro-Kun is... He's..."

Naruko swiftly moved over to where her crying sister was and did her best to comfort her. She would be leaving her in a matter of hours like this? She was a monster. Naruko closed her eyes and hugged her sister.

"Akemi, I have to leave."

Akemi's eyes widened and Naruko let go of the older girl. Akemi looked like she was panicking. "Naruko! No – you don't have to leave. Please don't leave!"

Naruko felt her upper lip tremble. "I-I have to. I don't have a choice. The Kazakage has ordered it. I am sorry Nee-Chan."

Akemi slumped and started a fresh wave of tears. "When will you be back?"

Naruko looked away from her sister in case she started to cry as well. "I'm not coming back. I have been given to Konoha. They demanded my return."

Akemi's eyes widened. "Return?" She asked her in a small voice.

Naruko nodded her head letting one single tear fall out of one of her blue eyes. "I originally hailed from Konoha. They wish my return. I will not be coming back."

Akemi screamed and launched herself at Naruko in a hug. "No! Please No!"

Naruko bowed her head. "I am sorry, Nee-Chan."

"They can't take you! They can't!"

Naruko felt close to tears. Konoha was the real monster here.

_**~3~**_

"Jiraiya are you telling me, that you _threatened _Suna with _war_ because you found a girl that shared _likeness with you dead student's child!?"_

The Hokage was a very scary man. At first he looked like a gentle old man. But right now? He could be the scariest old man in the history of old men. But to Naruko, she had met scarier people. She knew that this man would not harm her.

Then again he just might, because he ruled over Konoha and Naruko hated this place with a fiery passion. Perhaps though, he'd send her back.

"Well, she's got the same name and everything Sensei!"

Naruko's eyes were flickering between the Sannin and the Hokage. This seemed to be the start of an epic fight. Then again she would be epically pissed off if one of her subordinates, threatened war with another nation over the slim chance that it was you dead students child?

"That means _nothing,_ Jiraiya! Do you know what you could have done!?"

'**Just tell them about me, child.'**

'_Why would I do that Kyūbi?'_

"Of course I do! This is the best chance we've had with finding Naruko in nine years!"

'**I find myself tired of the humans squabble. You will find that the leader will figure out you are from here anyway. Save yourself the trouble child.'**

Naruko sighed and interrupted the Hokage. Which wasn't normally the smartest thing that she could do but... Hell, she hadn't even told Hiroshi about the Kyūbi before... She'd told no-one. Naruko couldn't help but think if she'd told the Kazekage about him then she wouldn't have been forced to leave.

"I have the Kyūbi sealed inside me. Does this help?"

Two eyes widened in her direction. The Hokage looked at her like he was studying her. "Would you mind, Naruko-Chan. If we checked that?"

"_Then_ would you believe me, Sensei?" Jiraiya interrupted.

The Hokage nodded his head slowly and leaned forward. Naruko realised that she didn't have any other option but to nod her head and go along with it.

"Okay, sit down and lift your shirt up slightly. Okay good. Now channel Chakra to your stomach..." The toad sannin instructed Naruko.

After she had completed these tasks, Naruko noticed that there was a seal appearing on her stomach. The Kyūbi's seal. Was the fox demon just behind that ink?

"I see." The aged Hokage sighed heavily. "Jiraiya! Was that the right one?"

Jiraiya nodded his head solemnly. "The girl is Namikaze Naruko. I am not an idiot Sensei."

Namikaze? Was that her true last name? She had never learnt her true last name. She had gone by Misaka only because she didn't have one, and she only got it when she needed it. Never the less she loved her last name.

Was the Namikaze important people? Did she have a bloodline of some sort?

The Hokage nodded his head, and thought for a second. "Jiraiya! Go inform the academy that they will have a new student staring tomorrow, going by the name Uzumaki Naruto. He will be enrolled with the other ten year olds."

Jiraiya nodded his head and left. But Naruko could spot the flaw in this plan; her name was Naruko to start off and not Naruto. Secondly? She was not a boy.

"Naruko. You will be enrolled in the academy and you shall receive an apartment – free of charge. You will get the monthly money stipend for your needs. You're name will be Uzumaki Naruto. Any questions?"

Naruko hesitated. "Hokage-sama," Naruko began slowly. "Naruto is a boy's name."

The Hokage nodded his head at her again and understanding dawned upon Naruko. No she could not let this happen!

"There's a problem with that idea. I'm not a boy Hokage-Sama. No! You _can't_ make me pretend to be a boy!" Naruko said headily. She would not pretend to be a bloody boy for Kami's sake.

The Hokage bowed his head. "I'm afraid you have no choice, Naruko."

Naruko gaped at the aged leader of the village and repressed the urge to yell at him and run far away. That wouldn't end well.

"But... I do not look like a boy Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage got a look in his eye like steel. "This can be changed."

Naruko _almost_ freaked out.

'**You'd make a great male, child. Think of their faces when they realise that you are female.'**

Naruko did not think that messing with people's heads was a good enough reason to turn herself into a boy. But as the Hokage said, she really didn't have a choice did she?

So a boy – Uzumaki Naruto, she would become. This did not bode well for the young girl. But the question begged, why was she pretending to be a boy?

"Hokage-Sama, why is this required of me?" Naruko asked the leader of the village, carefully selecting her words.

The Hokage gave her a stern look. "Naruko, some people in this village... do not take kind care of orphans, and do not look upon the nine-tails with favour. As far as it is out of my control. As a boy you can avoid this."

Naruko nodded her head with a sigh. So now, she had to live in a village that she hated, train to be a ninja still when she didn't want to be one and be a boy when she liked being a girl.

It was all so messed up.

The Hokage gave her a friendly look that put the young girl on guard. "I don't need to remind you, that you cannot tell anyone of this."

Naruko nodded her head in obedience; maybe, one day when she got strong enough she could leave this place. Leave and become a missing-nin. That life didn't seem too bad, she could settle down far away from here with no more ninja. With a family and a life – to be happy and free.

It would be her goal – to be free. One day she would be free if it was the last thing that she did.

"One of my most trusted ANBU will teach you of being a Kunoichi and what it requires." The Hokage continued to say, keeping his rather gentle smile plastered on his face. Naruko was not fooled though.

Naruko bowed her head in acknowledgement. The Hokage sighed.

This was not going to end well. It was her famous last words.


	4. The Academy

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Four;**

**The academy **

'**Bold' = **Kyūbi speaking to Naruko.

'_Italic' = _Naruko's thoughts (Usually to Kyūbi).

****Naruko will refer to herself as Naruko and 'her' or 'she' because to her she's still a girl and **_**not**_** a boy. But **_**everyone**_** else **_**will**_** still see a young boy, Naruto****

Boys were odd creatures. They were loud, annoying and had genuinely bad study habits. That was really all that Naruko had learnt about them during her time at the academy in Suna. Naruko did have hopes that they'd be different here, but she didn't hold vain hope for the idea.

As Naru_to_, she _would_ have to fit in with boys and try not to act too 'girlish'. This was _not _something that Naruko thought she could manage.

She wasn't overly girly in a way that she would always wear pink and go to tea parties and constantly wear dresses but she was by far no tom boy. She liked skirts, she liked the colour purple, she liked flowers, and she liked books.

Boys to Naruko were typically into just mucking around, getting dirty and playing pranks. Naruko knew that some boys weren't like that but it was hard for her to connect that when all she saw was idiot troublemakers.

For her first day Naruko figured she could assess everyone and see how it was expected of her to act as a boy. It shouldn't be too hard for her.

Being a boy was turning out to be allot more trouble than it was worth. She had to make do somehow. Then one day she could be free of the constraints of the village that dragged her away from her family. This was her first step. She'd find a way, it was her goal.

'**You're going to be late you know, twit.'**

Naruko steadily ignored the fox, she was aware of the fact but she simply didn't care. Naruko didn't want to be a ninja so she could be as late as she pleased. Naruko scanned the empty apartment that she had. It was a bare, four roomed place. It was depressing to Naruko because Akemi liked to have everything bright and happy, if not a little bit cluttered with bits and bobs – like photos and little statues. Naruko did have a picture of herself, her Sensei and Akemi on her bed-side table though.

The apartment which the Hokage had given her was sparsely furnished. There was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, oven and a microwave.

There was a small sitting room with a small table that most likely could seat four but it had only two chairs. Then there was the small bathroom with only a small shower. And her new bedroom that held a small single bed, a side table and small dresser that was now filled with various _orange_ jumpsuits.

It was something Naruko had always wanted to do. Wear horrifying amounts of orange, but as a ninja, Hiroshi-Sensei hadn't let her wear anything like that. Akemi would have fainted at the very thought of the thing. As it was, the Hokage raised his eyebrow when she had turned up that night wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

If she couldn't wear a skirt, and she had to be a boy, then she was _getting a blinding orange jumpsuit_. It was the small things that she hoped that she could spite the Hokage with. Never the less, Naruko kept her orange goggles strapped to her forehead.

It was the only thing of her Sensei's that she had left. Naruko felt her shoulders drop at the thought of her sensei. Would he have let them take her and make her pretend to be a boy of all things? Naruko liked to think that he would have killed anyone that tried.

'**Class brat?'**

Naruko shook her head, the fox was right. She _was_ running late, she really shouldn't let herself get lost in her thoughts. Naruko walked out of her apartment, swiftly locking the door behind her.

Naruko walked around the village for a few minutes trying to determine where she needed to go without asking everyone – that would simply be embarrassing. She didn't know this place like she knew Suna. It was actually kind of depressing.

Naruko caught her reflection sometimes walking past some of the shop windows. It only served to depress her even further, seeing the short spiky hair, more round face, more oval eyes. The more boyish features that she wasn't used to being there at all – she didn't like them. She was a girl and no girl liked looking like a boy.

Naruko felt that her hair was one of the biggest issue's there was with being a boy. She had never relished the idea of having overly long hair; she usually cut her hair at her shoulders, as a matter of fact. But having hair that just tickles her ears made her feel very much less like a girl.

Which is most likely a good idea, she didn't want to let too many 'girly' things giving her away. Having long hair might do just that.

After awhile, Naruko found the path that the Hokage had shown her to the academy. He had offered to take her there for her first day, as did Jiraiya, but she had declined a great deal.

To start with Naruko knew that it would cause suspicion, or at least give the other students a cause to gossip and force her into a social situation that she wasn't ready for yet. There was also the fact that she hated the two for dragging her away from her home and forcing her to pretend to be a boy. Neither made her like them anymore than the last.

But Naruko could feel herself getting ahead of herself there. Naruko slowed down a little bit when she approached the academy. It was rather large, looking like it compromised of at least seven buildings. But the thing that Naruko recognised was the tree with the swing on it, or maybe it was the giant sign that had the word 'fire' written on it.

Either way, Naruko had finally found the academy. Naruko walked up to the door before she hesitated. Maybe she should have let the Hokage or Jiraiya come with her. What did she do? Just go to reception and ask where she needed to go?

Resolving herself with her decision, Naruko opened the door. She walked into the building, noting that it was rather plan with a sparse amount of decorations.

"Can I help you?" A friendly female voice asked as Naruko took in the room.

Naruko jumped rather violently. Then she cursed herself for being idiotic enough to not check for another person's presence in the room. How ninja like of her.

"I'm... Uzumaki Naru-to. I was told to come here?" Naruko felt that she should be lucky that the name that the Hokage gave her was so close to hers or she would have had an even harder time trying to remember it.

The receptionist's eyes widened drastically and looked at her with a bored but still interested look. Naruko wondered why she gave her that look. It wasn't like anyone here actually knew her and considering that she was a _boy _with a different name, there should be an even less of a chance.

"Ah, yes. You're in Umino Iruka's class, _Uzumaki_-kun. Class 3, room 12A." The lady continued to give her directions to the room, not bothering to offer to show her the way. She gave Naruko a small slip to give to Iruka so that she could begin in the class.

How joyous.

Naruko nodded her head at the woman and made her way down the hall in the direction that she had been pointed in. Naruko knew that she was very late, and she hoped that she might just get kicked out of class for it.

With a sigh Naruko realised that that would never happen. To start with the Hokage would never allow it. She had been taken from Suna with the threat of war; this wasn't something to be taken lightly. Naruko would have to make herself useful to the Hokage or she might get killed or something.

Suna might stage a war against Konoha just on basic principle. But it would take years; Suna was nowhere near the league that Konoha was in. It was most likely the only reason that the Kazekage had let her go; Suna couldn't afford to go to war over her _–_ not_ yet _anyway_._

Naruko made a promise that if Suna ever went to war with Konoha then she _would_ join Suna's side. She _hated_ this village, and she hated _everyone_ inside this village. There was not allot that could change her view of this village. It just _wasn't_ going to happen.

Naruko stooped in front of what she hoped was the right door. Just one knock and she would be allowed in, she would train to be a ninja for Konoha – for a different nation than Suna.

It was the first step in her plan to be free. The first step of course was to become a ninja, then to gain power and leave. It was relatively simple, but what worked, worked.

Being a missing-nin wouldn't be too bad would it?

Naruko knocked on the door, loudly thumping her fist against the door. The door slid open and Naruko saw an average sized male with brown hair and a noticeable scar running across his face. He must be the teacher of the class.

"Yes, can I help you young man?" The man asked. Naruko almost hit him for calling her a boy before she restrained herself. She would be a boy, she _was_ a boy and she'd be the best damn boy there was.

Naruko forced herself to smile and handed over the note to the man. He read the small bit a paper carefully before looking down at her with a surprisingly confused look.

Naruko still hadn't figured out what was in that look. She must have come from some sort of powerful ninja clan. That was the only excuse for the toad sainnin's actions – or that might have just been the Kyūbi. But she had a different last name to the one that she had been told belonged to her.

Maybe the name 'Uzumaki' had an odd pull to the people here? If it did then why had the Hokage given her the name? The only option was that the Hokage and the two teachers she'd met so far were idiots.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, yes come in then. We're having a mathematics class at the moment. But I'm sure you'll catch right on." Iruka said as he ushered Naruko into the classroom.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at that. Suna did not teach Mathematics. They taught history and only physical classes – weapons, fighting, and Chakra control. Those kinds of things that would actually help a ninja in a battle, not something that civilian's learnt. _He _taught her to read and write. Hiroshi had only just started to teach her about mathematics and the like.

Naruko only nodded her head.

"Class! _OI_!" Iruka yelled catching the attention of the chattering children. Naruko used this time to scan the class – no one in particular stood out to her – it was a pity. The class quieted down and Naruko could feel all of their eyes on her. Curious, interested.

Naruko could already see the wheel turning in their small minds. She could see their incredulous looks at her clothing choice. It had Naruko feeling slightly defensive – she really _did_ like the jumpsuit. And if it drove away people, the better it was for her.

She did not need to form attachments – it would make it harder for her to leave. No, she wasn't going to make friends. She'd prefer to hold the next two years in solitude until she became a ninja and used the first chance she had to leave this place.

It could work. "This is Uzumaki Naruto! He'll be joining our class. Naruto-kun you can sit next to Kiba, Kiba raise you're hand."

Naruko watched as a boy with short brown hair and two purple markings on his cheeks slowly raised his hand.

Iruka nodded his head at Naruko with a slight smile. Naruko took this to mean 'get to your seat right now, or I'll kill you'. It wasn't what he meant most likely, but Naruko felt that this man would not be a good teacher. At least not as good as Hiroshi had been.

Naruko sat down beside the brown haired Kiba; it was luck that she was seated beside a boy. This Kiba hadn't realised it yet, but Naruko was going to use him as a model for what a boy was meant to act like.

She would not become friends with the boy; she would simply stay around him until she learnt all that she could from him. He would be her tool, and when she out used him – well... He was from Konoha, after all.

And Naruko did hate _everyone_ from Konoha.

_**~4~**_

"Iruka-Sensei is really boring though. All he talks about is theory stuff. He doesn't see how awesome I am, yet." Kiba continued on, whilst he was showing Naruko around the school.

Naruko kept quite not wanting to tell Kiba that based on what she learnt that Konoha's exam was primarily based on theory works. The boy didn't want a response anyway; all he wanted was to complain. Did all males complain as much as Kiba seemed to?

"But, hey, how'd you get moved to our class straight away? Are you good at fighting, heh? Maybe you can beat that bastard Sasuke?" Kiba continued on.

Sasuke, Naruko didn't know much about this boy. Except that he was meant to be a prodigy and that he was considered very handsome by all the other girls in her class. "Maybe," Naruko allowed.

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, Sasuke's really good but he's not great! Teachers are Sasuke's great but he's not really. And he steals all the girls' attention! He doesn't even _want_ it!"

Naruko had been beginning to realise that Kiba could gossip just as well as any girl could. It was annoying, and the one thing that Naruko hoped that she could avoid. But it seemed that it was not fated for her to be able to avoid it.

"I see," Naruko said, not knowing how to properly respond to that.

Kiba looked at Naruko for a moment. Naruko shifted uncomfortably, as they approached what appeared to be a course of some sort. "You know, your kinda weird Naruto. But... eh, here's the devils course."

Naruko's eyes widened, she was weird? How so? "What do you mean devils course?"

Kiba grinned at her again. "Well, you so you know. We come out here once a month to do the course, and if you're not fast enough with your time then... you're in trouble."

Now Naruko was defiantly curious about what sort of trouble she would be in if she wasn't fast enough. "What sort of trouble?"

Kiba took on a scary tone, most likely trying to frighten her. "Well, when we were younger they used the course to fail two students a month. They'd fail it and well – they just couldn't stay in the class. Now, our parents get called and our chances of failing the graduation exam skyrocket, you know."

Naruko widened her eyes. Konoha had enough people vying to be ninja to actually turn the new recruits away? Kiba smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let me tell you, it's scary when they tell your parents. My mother went... Eh..."

Kiba then began to lead her away from the devil's course, leaving Naruko with the impression that once Kiba had failed the test. Then he had been scared into never failing it again.

It was a genius idea. The course could weed out the useless in the beginnings of their training, leaving only students with a real potential to become ninjas. Then when they grew, they stooped weeding them out but began using it as a tool to shame the students into doing better.

Even Naruko had to admit that it was a smart idea. Even if that did mean that Konoha's ninja were at a higher standard than the ninja from Suna and most likely other nations.

It was not a good thing. It just meant that she would have to train and get really high level skills; it would be the only way of getting out of Konoha. But, it was always best to be underestimated. Underestimation could very well, save her life. Add the fact that no one knows that she is a female, and she'd be able to get away easily.

It shouldn't be too hard. All she had to do was trick everyone around her into believing that she had below average intelligence, whilst making sure her skills are constantly improving.

It was going to be a hard task and Naruko wasn't sure how well she'd fair with it, but she was going to give it more than her very best.

She wasn't going to fail. She couldn't fail. She owed it to her Sensei, to her sister, to Suna.

"Kiba," Naruko said interrupting whatever it was that the boy had been saying. "Do you know how to prank people?"

Kiba suddenly grinned wide and slightly feral looking. She had gained an _accomplice_, _not_ a friend.

_**~4~**_

"Flower arrangements are one of the Kunoichi's most valued tools. It's possible to send messages to other Kunoichi using the right flowers and colours. This could mean the possibility between life and death on a mission," The tall purple headed ninja lectured Naruko, holding out a flower towards 'Naruto'.

Naruko had to hand it to the woman; she was very loyal to the Hokage. Naruko was sure that even she would have questioned her leader if they told her to teach a boy all about the female ninja class requirements.

But this woman just nodded her head, not questioning the order and took her to the room where she was now. This room was bare, plain white walls, and light brown wooden floors. A single desk that she was currently seated behind, which was in the middle of the room.

"This is a Begonia. It is used to show warning to other ninja on the field, we use colours to show the severity of warning needed. White is high alert, pink is medium alert and red is low. Naruto, do you know what each alert means?"

Naruko thought on the idea for a minute. She really had no idea, she hadn't even been aware that flowers could be used to show such meanings until now. "No, Yūgao-_Sensei_."

The woman frowned, her brown eyes surveying 'Naruto' like she was trying to figure out if 'he' was being serious. After a moment the purple haired woman continued on. "Well then, high alert means a high possibility of an impending attack, to be on guard at all times. Medium alert means of a suspected attack, and during a mission you have to be wary of any one you met because you are being watched. Low on the other hands means you have been suspected and that you must reassure your position."

And Naruko had thought that flowers were useless to her, she felt that there was no possible way for flowers to make any sort of impact to a mission. But as it seemed she was wrong. Naruko nodded her head quickly, her hand moving to write it down.

A brief smile flickered on the woman's face before she smothered the look with seriousness. "Naruto, for homework I want you to identify the flowers and correct colouring needed for these scenarios."

Naruko looked at the small bundle of papers placed in front of her, why were there so many different scenarios? That would take allot of time to complete, time that she didn't want to waste on something like this.

On the other hand it would be useful for her to have a grasp on Konoha's messaging system. She would never know when she needed to be able to use it against them.

Yūgao took a few steps back, before looking at Naruko was a thinly veiled strictness. "We will be seeing each other once a week, Naruto, and it is important if you wish to learn everything that you dedicate yourself in my lessons and you do _all _of the set homework."

Naruko nodded her head in understanding. "Good."

Was she imagining the relief on her face?


	5. Delving

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Five;**

**Delving**

'**Bold' = **Kyūbi speaking to Naruko.

'_Italic' = _Naruko's thoughts (Usually to Kyūbi).

"Okay kids, listen up!" Iruka yelled to the crowd of over excited students.

Naruko secretly felt that yelling at a bunch of ten year olds wasn't going to help the man much. The one thing that Naruko had found out about this place was that everyone here was completely insane.

It was concerning. On a number of different levels actually. Not that Naruko cared, every floor in the system was a good thing for her.

"HEY!" Iruka yelled so loudly that everyone suddenly went quiet. Naruko's eyes were wide, staring at the teacher. Who knew that the man could yell so loudly? It actually had to be some Jitsu, Naruko wouldn't believe anything else.

"Okay. Here's your survival exercise! You're going to be pared into groups of three, like a real ninja squad. Then you have to reach the objective, which of course, is the object described in your teams scroll. Any questions?"

A small girl with pink hair raised her hand, slowly. Naruko didn't really like this girl - Sakura. She was too... Loud, annoying, fangirl-ish? Naruko put up with Kiba for appearance sakes, she had no such agreement for the pink-haired girl.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka asked noticing the girls raised hand.

"Uh, Sensei. I was just wondering... Do we get to choose our own teams?" she asked nervously, shooting Sasuke looks from behind her eyelashes. There was no doubt on Naruko's mind that Sakura wanted to be on Sasuke's team.

"No, your teams have already been pre-planned. Any more questions?"

Seeing as there was no more questions, Iruka obviously felt like he could continue on. "Alright, the teams will be as follows... Marashi Aoi-"

Naruko began to drift off again until she heard her 'name' being called. "Uzumaki Naruto, Huuyga Hinata and Inukuza Kiba. The final team is Nara Shikamaru, Uchica Sasuke and Yamanka Ino."

Naruko glanced to her left to see a grinning Kiba. Obviously happy with the teams they'd been given. Naruko knew not to care; it was only for one exercise after all. Plus, Kiba was an ally.

"H-Hello, My name i-is H-Huuyga H-Hinata."

Naruko and Kiba turned around at the sound of the meek voice and ended up face to face with a small looking girl, that was very place with light lavender eyes that made her look blind. She had blue hair that was cut short at the back but had extra long bangs, her cheeks were tinted pink.

"I'm Kiba!" Kiba almost yelled giving the poor girl a large, scary grin, as he gestured to Naruko. "This guy's Naruto. He's a bit strange, but you get used to it."

Naruko felt slightly indigent. "I'm not strange," She muttered in annoyance.

Kiba merely laughed at her, a loud uproar of a laugh.

"Alright, here is the scroll, you three," Iruka said walking up to the three ninja-wannabes. "All you have to do is find the object shown in this scroll. But be careful, the forest can... _jump_ out at you."

He pushed the scroll at Hinata and walked off to the nest trio of students. Kiba looked at the scroll impatiently. "Neh, Iruka-Sensei's being boring again! Man, this is going to be so easy!"

"I-I It might b-be h-hard... I-Iruka-Sensei did warn us after all..." Hinata said her face going bright red under, Naruko's gaze.

This might be slightly problematic, Naruko thought, watching the girls deepening blush.

Kiba sagged slightly. "Nah, what do you think Naruto?"

Naruko glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

"Alright!" Iruka yelled in his inhumanly loud voice. "Everyone set? Winning team wins a week without homework and losing team has to stay behind after class and clean the school! Alright, go!"

Everyone disappeared. Naruko was dead set on winning now though. She didn't have the time to stay again after school. She had to work on her Chakra control, re-fining her tree-walking so she could get those damned clones right.

Plus, no homework for a week would be even better.

**~5~**

Naruko darted around another tree before going with it and fully running up the tree. She needed to get away from that – _that_ – _thing_. It was horrifying.

Her 'teammates' could handle themselves. She didn't care about that at all. But that – _thing _– it was just plain old disturbing.

"Naruto? Dude, where'd you go?" Kiba said running under the tree that Naruko was currently hidden in. Naruko dropped right next to Kiba.

Kiba yelled loudly and jumped away from Naruko. "Hey man! Don't do that!"

Naruko's lips twitched upwards. "Why? Did I scare you?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed at her. "No," He denied. "Hinata was worried when you ran. Man, forgetting a week of no homework?"

Naruko ignored Kiba's indignation. "Is _it _gone?"

Kiba grimaced, showing his pointed teeth off. "Yeah, probably had another team to go and annoy."

Naruko repressed a shudder; if she ever saw that _person_ again it would be too soon. "How'd you find me?" Naruko asked again, this time actually concerned.

If she could be tracked so easily then she would have to work on her stealth. Perhaps by pranking a ninja's house? It would be perfect, she'd work her way up the ranks. It would be training. Getting the work set up and out of there before the ninja realises what she's done.

It had to be ninja though. A civilian just wouldn't have the reaction time needed.

"Hinata. She has this kick-ass bloodline limit. She can see really far around her without doing anything! It's wicked Naruto." Kiba explained as he pulled Naruko to follow him, presumably back to Hinata.

"Oh?" Naruko asked him interested. This would be a very big flaw in her escape plans. She needed to know all about the Blood-line limits in Konoha if she was going to successfully dodge them.

Would they have the answers she sought at the library? There was a floor with that plan though; Naruko was specifically trying to be seen as an idiot slacker. Sure, she'd messed up allot in the whole idiot aspect but that didn't mean that she'd be a slacker too.

Naruko was sure that she could find a way around it though.

"Yeah. But hey, what are you going to do with your week free?" Kiba asked getting easily distracted by the idea of no homework.

Naruko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kiba was distracted much too easily, it was a flaw – one that Naruko would exploit if she ever found herself face to face with Kiba on the battle field.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders again. Kiba huffed but continued on with conversation, already way to use to Naruko's odd behaviour.

"Kiba-Kun, N-Naruto-_Kun_?" Hinata's trembling voice entered Naruko's hearing range. Naruto looked at Hinata strangely. She noticed that the girl had these veins around her eyes bulging. It looked strange.

"Hinata," Naruko greeted, trying to figure out without asking why she was looking at her so strangely.

Thankfully Kiba was completely oblivious. "So, Hinata, you can see the necklace right? This is going to be so easy!"

Hinata nodded her head shyly. "I-It's right over h-here," she stuttered before leading them to their object. Naruko walked next to Hinata. Kiba walked slightly behind but not by too much.

"Cool, Jitsu, Hinata! What can it do?" Naruko asked, purposely trying to make it sound like she didn't know anything at all. She played the idiot that she was already so familiar with.

"I-It's my Blood-line limit... I can s-see at a 360 d-degree angle. I-I can see a few hundred meters a-around," Hinata hesitated. "...I-I can see ...though a-almost every... H-Henge."

Naruko felt her face pale, and glanced back at Kiba to make sure he hadn't made any sort of connection. She needed this boy image, she hadn't realised how much she needed it until she thought about it. It would be so much easier to get out of the village if no-one was aware that she was a girl.

Because they'd look for a boy, not a girl. Even if the Hokage said something they'd label him an idiot, because they knew that Naruto was a boy not a girl.

Naruko needed to find a way to keep Hinata quiet. "Later?" Naruko offered hesitantly, not really knowing what she was saying later too.

Hinata had to be silenced about her gender; it would be idea for the girl to just forget but if that wasn't going to happen then... What could she do?

Hinata nodded her head in a shy matter, and the three ninja in training went off to find their object and return it to their teacher.

What on earth could she do about this issue? She'd factored being a boy into all of her plans; she didn't see it any other way. She had to be a boy. She had to be seen as a boy. It was the only way to escape.

Naruko felt blackmail or bribery would be the only options left.

~_5~_

Naruko left school that day in a huff. True, she didn't have to stay behind and clean the entire school, that lovely task fell on some other group of idiots. But, she still had the week of homework, finishing third in the whole class of six teams.

Naruko walked right past all of the other students being greeted by parents and brother or sisters. She didn't need anyone like that, not really. They'd be useless. Naruko just wanted to see Akemi again really.

She missed her adopted big sister. Even more so she missed Hiroshi-Sensei. She missed the unbearable heat. The crappy academy. Hell, she even missed the creepy red-haired kid. She missed it all, and she'd do whatever it would take to get it all back. Get Suna back, and-

"N-Naruto-Kun, w-wait!"

Naruko flung herself around, her eyes scanning the area around her. She was roughly a block away from the school by now. It was Hinata.

"Yeah, Hinata?" Naruko asked trying to sound dreamy; Naruko wasn't too sure how well that one worked for her though.

"I-I snuck a-away from m-my guard. I n-needed to talk t-to you?" Hinata said stuttering though her entire sentence. Naruko could foresee that this would be an annoyance to anyone conversing with the girl.

Naruko dropped her stupid act, knowing full well that this girl had seen though her Henge. To say that she wasn't happy would be an understatement.

"Fine," Naruko said curtly and motioned for the blue-haired girl to lead the way.

Hinata hesitated, obviously questioning what on earth she was doing, before she seemed to make a resolve. With her head held high Hinata started to walk somewhere and Naruko followed her.

Naruko's mind was elsewhere though, in her mind she was going through several different methods to shut the girl up about her gender. Her plans were much too great for them to be stopped now.

Naruko and Hinata walked for five or ten minutes in relative silence. Naruko was observing Hinata, trying to figure out the girls weaknesses.

Naruko could tell from the stutter and body language that she had low self-confidence, or was just extremely shy, but Naruko headed towards low-self confidence. Judging by the baggy clothing that the girl wore, she obviously had problems with her body as well.

Small observations, but Naruko was wondering if she could twist this to her advantage. Fear was a good motivator. Naruko felt that this might just be the only way.

Although she'd try diplomacy first, it was always best.

Naruko followed Hinata into a low-end food stand. Yes, it was a smart choice, cafes and restaurants had a lot of people. Threatening the girl would do no good.

The two girls seated themselves in a red-lined booth by the window. Naruko liked this less and less.

The waitress bustled over to the table quickly seeing that they sat down.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She asked the two of them, a small smile on her face.

"Ah, salt r-ramen, please," Hinata whispered.

"And you?" The waitress asked turning to Naruko.

"The same," Naruko said waving the woman away.

"That will be right up," The waitress said 'cutely.'

Naruko watched the woman walk away to the kitchen and then she turned to face the blue-haired girl. Her face was stern. "What do you want?"

Hinata faltered. "I want to k-know why y-you're p-pretending to be a b-boy."

Naruko sighed, she had to hurry this up she had one of her Kunoichi lessons soon... and that was it!

"I didn't want to do the stupid Kunoichi lessons... I wanted to prove something," Naruko lied effortlessly.

Hinata looked at Naruko with wide eyes as she hesitated. "But... T-they're really i-important."

Naruko tried to smile. "Ah, I know... I do have permission... I uh – just wanted to try it you know? I figured I'd be looked down on and I wanted to prove them wrong," Naruko lied again.

Hinata looked taken with her words. Right then the waitress came back with two steaming bowls of ramen; she placed them down with a wink.

Naruko broke her chopsticks apart. "I, um, could you not tell anyone... please?"

Hinata smiled un-surely. "Of course n-not. But w-we could b-be friends?"

Naruko took a bite of the ramen, which she found out was haven. It was simply the most amazing food she had the fortune of ever eating. "Sure," Naruko answered. It would be an easier way to keep track of the girl.

"G-great!"

~5~

"Tea ceremonies are very important for a Kunoichi. Do you know why Naruto?" Yūgao asked.

Naruko thought on it. "So that they, blend in?"

Yūgao smiled at her happily. "Yes, it's important for them to blend in easily on a mission so that they can get information from their suspects, without them realising anything."

Naruko nodded her head in understanding. There was just one thing that confused her though. "Why is the sugar in little cubes?"

Yūgao gave her a wry smile. "It's neater that way. Sugar doesn't go everywhere."

Naruko nodded head in understanding. "Um, Yūgao-_Sensei, _can I ask you another question?"

Yūgao nodded her head curtly. "Why do you act strangely around me?"

Yūgao looked confused at the question. "Why would you think I act strangely around you, Naruto?"

Naruko bit her lip. It was dangerous territory now. She didn't want to be seen and extraordinarily smart and observant but this had been niggling at her mind for weeks.

"You act... unusual, like I am meant to be loud, declaring stupid things, and never doing my work. Actually, every time I finish my work you look really shocked!"

Yūgao looked at Naruko in an appraising way, and Naruko knew that she had messed up somehow. "You see more then you let on Naruto-Kun."

Naruko could have hit her head, but she simply nodded instead.

Yūgao's red lips twisted themselves into a smile. "Your last name is Uzumaki correct?"

Naruko almost shook her head before she caught herself and nodded. "A few years ago, a woman thought me some sealing techniques her name was Uzuamki Kushina. Every Uzumaki after that... I've compared to her."

Naruko blinked. She was sure that she had no relation to this 'Kushina' person at all. Considering that she wasn't actually a Uzumaki.

"How many Uzumaki's have you met?" Naruko asked curiously. Wondering why the Hokage gave her a Konoha common name. That must have been why she got some odd looks. They'd thought she was a part of this family.

"Just two. You and Kushina-Sensei," Yūgao admitted sheepishly. "Enough of that! Now what do you say when they ask you how many sugars you take?"

"Two, please my-dear, thank you," Naruko said in a faux-sweet voice.

Naruko's mind was whirling; she couldn't pin-point any single thought.

~5~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kinda Omake-ish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genma slept soundly at night. He had just been out on a rather precarious mission, and he was extremely tired as a result. Usually when he went out on a mission the second he got back he'd hit the pub or a bar to drown his sorrow, and hit on the next pretty-thing to be in his bed.

But as it was, Genma was much too tired for that. So he just went home and fell right asleep on his bed.

He didn't notice anything during the night which was strange, but when he woke up the next morning he was filled with a deep sense of paranoia. Like someone had been in his house without his knowing about it.

Genma just brushed this off as him being paranoid, and after his last mission no-one could fault him. With a sigh Genma went to his closet to get an outfit out for his day.

He let out a loud yelled the second he opened the door to his closet. His outfits were all there in perfect order by each day, and occasion to be used for, but there was something different.

Everything was pink.

Genma grabbed a handful of bright pink clothing, and ran out of his house determined to find Hayate.

No-one _else_ would do this to him after all. But, as he walked out on the streets he noticed people – ninja and civilian alike were pointing and laughing at him. Brushing it off as them finding the pink clothing he was holding, Genma thought nothing of it.

After a pain-staking hour Genma found the bastard that did this to his clothing having lunch with his purple-haired girlfriend and the legendary copy-ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

Genma ignored this and stormed over to the man, slamming the clothing onto the table.

Yūgao burst out laughing, and Hyate let out a few chuckles. Hell, even the copy-ninja laughed a little bit.

"Yes, Genma?" Hayate asked amidst his chuckling.

"Why is all my clothing pink!?" Genma asked annoyed.

Hayate shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't have a clue."

"It was you!" Genma yelled at him.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes! I'll swear I'll hurt whoever did this! And it was you so!"

Miles away, in one of Umino Iruka's classrooms, a sunny blonde haired boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto shuddered violently.

Before Genma could continue with his murderous rant about his clothing being pink. Hatake Kakashi got up from his seat and started to drag him away.

"Alright that's enough now. You need to go cool off," the silver haired man told him.

Genma slumped and got dragged away.


	6. Team 7

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Six;**

**Team 7**

It was crucial to her plans that she finished last. She needed to be seen as the idiotic dead-last. It would make everything easier. Being known as a dunce with her marks by her teacher would do just that.

It wouldn't be the smartest for her if she really wanted to learn anything from said teacher, but Naruko was sure that she could manage somehow.

One might question Naruko's methods, but Naruko knew one thing. Keeping grudges had to be good, if only because it kept the memory of Hiroshi alive. To keep her dream of seeing Akemi, one day again, alive.

Konoha would go down. Naruko wondered if she dwelled on this too much, she didn't mean to brood all the time but she really couldn't help herself.

"Alright you have forty minutes to complete the test!" Iruka shouted, despite the fact that the classroom was quite for a change.

Exams tended to do that to people. Even if these people happened to be idiotic twelve and thirteen year olds, trying in vain to become ninja. Naruko wondered if half of her class knew what it meant to be a ninja. To be a _killer_.

Naruko shook her head and looked at her paper, if she did it right she would only just get over fifty percent. Which was the pass mark. To do that she needed to only answer half the questions correctly.

Naruko's eyes narrowed at the paper, and tried to figure out what she had to do in order to only just pass.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruko got out of her seat for the last portion of her exam. If she had calculated everything correctly then she would be in the lowest percentile.

Naruko walked into the door, to the side room that the final graduation test was being held at. Naruko walked into the room with an arrogant air about her – it was a fact that people disliked arrogant idiots.

At least Naruko did.

Naruko walked into the room to see the two teachers were seated behind a table that held a number of shiny leaf headbands. Naruko wanted to burn them all.

"Alright, Naruto-Kun, we need you to conjure at least two clones for you to pass," Iruka informed her, seemingly bored.

Naruko gave a hesitant smile. "Does it have to be two?"

Iruka just nodded his head and Naruko realised that she had no choice in the matter – she had to do two clones. Naruko formed the proper handsigns and called out, "Bunshin-no-Jitsu!"

Instantly, two 'Naruto' clones appeared next to the young girl. They looked slightly pale but they were properly functioning.

Iruka smiled at her kindly. "You pass, Naruto-Kun, pick anyone you want," Iruka said, as he gestured to the shiny headbands set in a deep blue.

Naruko faked a smile and grabbed the one closest to her and hightailed out of the examination room. She had passed – she would be a ninja and... She would see Akemi again.

The Hokage gave Naruko a kind look. A look that might fool another person _– a lesser mind_ - into thinking that the old Hokage was a nice person. Naruko knew that this wasn't true – that it couldn't be true.

The Hokage was the devil.

"So, _Naruto-Kun,_ congratulations on passing the graduation exam," The old man said with a smile.

Naruko nodded her head. "Thank you Hokage-Sama. But, why am I here?"

The Hokage sighed. "I want to see how you've been doing. You've become a ninja now; do have any requests as to your team members?"

...Was the Hokage trying to bribe her?

Naruko shook her head. "No, Hokage-Sama."

"I have noticed that you've made friends with young Inukuza Kiba and the Hyuuga heiress, would you like to be in a team with your friends, Naruto-Kun?" The Hokage persisted.

Naruko wondered what the Hokage could get out of placing her on a team with her 'friends'. Perhaps the Hokage was hesitant about her loyalty to the village – her 'friends' might act as a stop-gate.

There was one problem with this idea though. Kiba and Hinata were not her friends. Of course she spent hours with the both of them but that was just for appearances sake – and with Hinata it was just to make sure the girl remained quiet.

"No, I would prefer to be in a team based on my markings from the exam," Naruko said with narrowed eyes. There was no use playing to many mind games with the Hokage – he could see right through them. "It's fairer that way."

"It's quite alright Naruto-_Kun_; your scores are quite similar."

Naruko resisted the urge to yell and smash everything in the room; she knew she was the dead last! She knew Hinata was near the top! She did not like her plans being interrupted like this!

"But... I want to be fair to everyone, Hokage-Sama! I don't want to change _everything_." It was best to pull out the young innocent, naive little girl act.

The Hokage seemed to be pleased with the answer, and Naruko realised that it might be easier to manipulate the Hokage than she innately believed. But, then again, this was the Hokage – maybe he was tricking her into believing that she had tricked him?

Before the Hokage could respond the door to the Hokage's office burst open and a young brunette boy came running though the door shouting.

"ON GUARD OL' MAN! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE HOKAGE! HAHAHAHA!"

The boy ran up to the Hokage, brandishing something that looked like a wooden training knife...? Naruko wondered if this was something that she was meant to protect the Hokage from... Or was this just another test of her loyalty?

But still... It was a boy that looked to be eight years old with a wooden training knife, what harm could he do?

With a sigh Naruko figured that she would have to risk it not being a test. She would stop the boy, maybe then the Hokage wouldn't keep as close an eye on her?

Naruko's hand shot out at an alarming speed and gripped the back of the boy's collar and pulled him backwards causing the boy to stumble.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" The younger boy demanded.

Naruko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "As harmless as you are, I cannot let you hurt the Hokage-Sama."

Naruko saw the Hokage smile. Yes, this _was_ a good idea.

"Do you know who I am-!?"

Luckily for Naruko she never got to find out who the boy was from his angry rant because another ninja barged into the room with a look of horror on his face.

"The honourable grandson! There you are-! _You_! Unhand the honourable grandson right _now_!"

Naruko resisted the urge to sigh. So it wasn't a test on her loyalty, but that didn't mean that she hadn't earned some points with the Hokage for her actions... Maybe it would make getting out of the village a bit easier.

Naruko dropped the boy instantly and he fell to the floor. "Honourable grandson!"

The other ninja was there helping the eight year old up and Naruko found herself getting some sort of amusement out of the ordeal. The younger boy obviously annoyed with the attention the older ninja was giving him, tried to push him away with no avail.

Naruko snickered as the boy grew more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

"You! You tripped me over! I demand an apology!" He yelled angrily at Naruko.

Naruko gave him a deadpan stare. He was kidding right? Naruko would never say sorry to a member of the Konoha, ever.

"No."

"What!?"

"Say sorry to the honourable grandson you-! Uh, Boy!"

"_No_."

~%^*$*$~

Naruko sighed as she ignored the boulder that was moving to follow her around. It wasn't a boulder – that much was for sure, it was that irritating boy. Following her around, wanting Kami knows what.

Naruko sighed as she spotted Hinata in the crowd. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled. Yes _yelled_.

Who knew the girl was so loud under her shy cover? It was... troublesome. "Hello Hinata," Naruko responded, calmly.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she ran up to the blonde.

Naruko paused; she couldn't say that she was trying to lose the walking boulder that was behind her, what could she say? "Ramen. I'm going to get more Ramen."

Hinata smiled shyly. "May I come with you, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruko faked a smile and nodded her head. It didn't really matter that much – plus, now she had something to do.

The two quietly made their way to the closest Ramen stand – Ichiramu Ramen. Naruko quite liked it there; they made the best Salt Ramen.

Hinata looked behind her and Naruko noticed that her eyebrows rose. Naruko sighed; she had noticed the 'boulder'.

"Don't question it. Maybe it will go away."

Hinata laughed at Naruko and thus the two ate lunch together and then Hinata had to leave for training with the clan. She had told Naruko that when she had graduated her father had increased her training in case she turned out to be 'useless.'

Naruko stepped out of the stand and scanned the area for a moving object that wasn't meant to move, thankfully – there wasn't one.

Slightly more relaxed now that she wasn't being stalked by the Hokage's errant Grandson, Naruko decided it was time to go back to her house. She'd been too nervous before, she hadn't wanted that kid following her and finding out where she lived.

Naruko was walking by a section of wooden fence when she realised that she wasn't alone anymore. Naruko shook her head in dismay, when she was eight she could outrun most senior ninja of Sound. This kid couldn't even hold a disguise sheet the right way around.

With a sigh, Naruko walked right up to the wall and ripped the paper away from the kid's unsuspecting hands. The look on his face was priceless.

"Hehe, so you penetrated my disguise!" The boy said like this was an amazingly hard thing to do.

Naruko gave him a hard look. "Stop following me. Don't you have something better to do? Like I don't know... Play with your dolls?"

The boy seemed outraged, and Naruko realised that she didn't even know this boy's name. "I don't play with dolls! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He declared grandly.

Naruko gave him an unimpressed stare, turned around and tried to walk away from the kid. She didn't want to have to deal with this – she was too tired.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me! Do you know who I am!?" The boy demanded chasing after her.

"Do you know who I am!?" Naruko demanded, suddenly stopping with her movements.

The boy stumbled to a halt. "Uh, of course! You're my boss!"

Naruko blinked, Boss? "Boss?"

The brunette grinned at her happily; Naruko noted that strangling the kid with his over-long scarf would not be a good idea. "Yeah! Teach me something, Boss!"

Naruko raised an eyebrow, and stared at the boy for a few minutes. "No."

The boys face fell and Naruko faltered. "Come on! Boss, please!"

Naruko sighed. "Why'd you want me to teach you anyways kid? Don't you already have a teacher?"

Brown-haired boy sighed dramatically. "You're a ninja and Four-eyes-Sensei never teaches me anything. Come on, Boss!"

Naruko sighed again. She wouldn't teach... Then the younger boy brought out the most deadly weapon in all the elemental countries. The puppy dog eyes.

If Naruko had been a real boy then she was sure she could have resisted it. Right now, she hoped that she could be the boy she pretended to be.

...She might be able to get rid of Hinata that way...

Naruko sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'm going to teach you a ninja fundamental."

The boy practically sparkled with excitement, and Naruko wondered what she was getting into here. "What are you going to teach me Boss?!"

Naruko had a small smile on her face because of his obvious excitement. "How to climb a tree," Naruko paused seeing his slightly disappointed face. "Without using your hands... Or anything but the soles of your feet."

...And the excitement was started up again, the boy was practically drooling. Naruko wondered again what she was getting into here.

After a few hours of Naruko watching the boy fall off the tree, she decided to go buy water for the poor kid. Naruko figured that was why ninja liked taking on new Genin – to watch them suffer.

Naruko handed the tired boy a bottle of water with a comment about not dying of dehydration. She didn't want the Hokage to have a closer eye on her because she accidently killed his grandson.

"So," Naruko prompted. "Why've you been trying to kill your grandfather...? Aren't you, you know related and all of that?" Naruko was actually confused by this. She would never be able to hurt anyone she classed as family.

The boy sighed, like the world was on his shoulders. It made Naruko want to hit him, but she refrained. "My name is Konohamaru... My grandfather named me after the village; he thought it might bring me some good luck. People _know _that's my name! They just never use it! It's always '_Honoured Grandson!' _They don't see me for who I really am; only who I'm related too and I hate it. But it's gonna be really different... When I become the Hokage!"

Naruko looks at him for a few minutes before she scoffed.

Konohamaru looked offended. "What!?"

Naruko sighed, and leaned over till she was face to face with the boy. "You won't be the Hokage if you keep acting like this. The Hokage... has to be mature... Though if you _do_ ever become Hokage... You owe me a favour."

Konohmaru's eyes twinkled again. "Really Boss!? You believe I can! You'll be one of my _supervisors_!"

Naruko snorted again before looking at the cloudless blue sky. "I doubt that will happen, kid. I'm _not_ meant to last that long."

~%~*~

"Team seven will be; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Anything Naruko could have been thinking about at that moment had been drowned out by a loud and mighty roar of the female population of the academy, all being upset not being partnered with their crush.

Naruko sighed; she had expected to be teamed with Sasuke – she had accepted him as a 'team mate' already. Mainly because she was positive that Sasuke would not want to be a team mate at all.

But Sakura she hadn't been expecting. She had expected the top female of the year, and while the pink haired menace might just as well be smart that was all she had going for her. To Naruko, the Uchiha fangirl was plain old useless.

Naruko resisted the urge to hit her head against the table. Sakura squealed so loud that Naruko wouldn't be able to hear anything for at least a month. And Sasuke? Well, Sasuke didn't have any reservations against hitting his head against the table.

This was not going to end well. _Why_ hadn't she taken the Hokage's bribe? Oh, that's right; she didn't want any kind of debt to the man.

Life was troublesome.

~$~%~^~&~

After the first hour of waiting, Naruko thought that her new Sensei had been called into an urgent meeting of some kind. After the second hour she concluded that it was some sort of important mission. But, as she neared the third hour, Naruko was just pissed off.

It was plain old rude to leave them waiting for over three hours without sending a message ahead.

Naruko sat at her desk contemplating. If the teacher was really late, then she needed to have some sort of test to make sure he wasn't completely worthless. Naruko's mind wondered back to her days in Suna, one day in particular stood out to the blonde.

The day she managed to hit her homeroom teacher with an eraser. Though, Konoha ninja seemed to be up to a higher calibre, she could always try right? Plus, she was deadly bored.

Perhaps Kiba _had_ rubbed off on her slightly.

With a huff Naruko jammed the duster into the door, wondering if it would actually work.

"...Naruto, what on earth are you doing?" The usually stoic Sasuke demanded.

"I am bored and testing our Sensei."

"Grow up, Naruto! I want no part in this!" The pink-haired girl cried out dramatically as she eyed Sasuke as if wanting approval.

"Well, it's good that no-one here cares what you think then."

_THUNK_!

Naruko turned around... The man... failed her test. That was, rather pathetic. Naruko's new '_Sensei'_ had silver hair that was flattened by the eraser, and only one visible eye, the other being covered by his ninja headband. He seemed to be a tall shinobi, but he was useless.

Sakura panicked. "I'm so sorry Sensei! I tried to stop Naruto, but he-!"

The teacher rubbed his covered chin thoughtfully, another note about the man – he wore a mask that covered his entire face. Then he smiled. "Hmm, how should I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you all."

Naruko gave him a deadpan stare and contemplated just killing the man and running to Suna – screw all her plans. Sakura seemed to be a mess throwing out apologies whilst blaming Naruto. And Sasuke? Looked like he just wanted to throw himself off a bridge.

"Meet me on the roof in five," The silver haired man said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The three teens then ran – or walked fast in Naruto's case – to the roof, to see their new Sensei casually leaning against the railing.

The three seated themselves on the steps, both Naruko and Sasuke trying to stay as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Now, because we're going to be a team, then you should tell each other about yourselves," The silver haired man said, seemingly bored.

"Like what?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide.

"...You know the usual, favourite things, what you hate, hobbies, dreams, and things like this." It was said so flippantly, that Naruko even doubted that he cared a little bit about anything they had to say.

"Well, how about you go first, Sensei?" Sakura asked, curiously and slightly shy – a far difference from the confidence she had been showing previously.

"Hmm, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies... As for dreams? I did have a nice dream last night."

Sakura and Sasuke (to a lesser degree) looked annoyed. But Naruko recognised this as not letting the possible enemy know anything about you. She planned on doing the same. "Blondie, you first." He pointed at Naruko.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like... Salt Ramen. I dislike... waiting for Salt Ramen. My hobbies... include cooking Salt Ramen. My dreams are... to eat _Salt Ramen."_

Naruko saw her two new team mates look at her with pure disbelief. Naruko's lip twitched slightly. Their annoyance amused her.

"Okay then, Pinky you next."

"Well, I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are," at this point she stopped talking a looked at Sasuke her cheeks dusted pink. "My dislikes... Ino-pig! My hobbies," cue another look at Sasuke. "And my dreams?" Another look at Sasuke followed by a loud squeal.

"You next then Emo," Kakashi said slowly as he gestured to the final member of the group.

Sasuke gave them all a dark, scary look. "I'm Uchica Sasuke. There are many things I hate and even fewer things I like. I don't have a dream, more of an ambition; to restore my clan and _kill_ a certain man."

There was silence.

"Great!" The silver haired ninja said clapping his hands together with a smile. "Now that's over with, we have a mission tomorrow."

They were all surprised; Naruko hadn't thought that Konoha sent out fresh Genin like they did in Sound and Suna. But thinking again if those two countries did that then it made sense that Konoha did as well.

"What is it, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked timidly.

"The four of us will be participating in a survival exercise."

Naruko sighed, or then again – maybe not.

"We did those at the academy!" Sakura demanded after she realised that her two new team mates weren't going to do much of the talking.

"This is going to be different, you'll have to survive... against _me_!" Kakashi said dramatically.

Naruko raised her eyebrow. "You? The man that just got hit on the head with a chalkboard eraser...?" Naruko asked rhetorically.

Kakashi then began to laugh, loudly and dramatically. This only served to annoy Naruko further.

"What are you laughing about Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh nothing... It's just if I told you, well... then you'd chicken out."

Naruko snorted. "Unlikely, Kakashi-San."

Naruko would never let something so small interrupt her plans. Of course she'd been willing to consider it before – many times actually. But now that the one she had horned for so many years was finally starting, noting could stop her. Nothing at all.

Naruko got a few odd looks but Naruko thought nothing of it. Sakura and Sasuke should have already been used to never referring to a teacher to their face with 'sensei'. Only Hiroshi had that privilege and she would not fake it when she wasn't forced too.

Which was only with Yūgao that she was forced to. That woman could be damn scary when she wanted to be.

"Well, this test has a 66% rate of failure," Kakashi informed them with glee.

Naruko sighed. Sakura's eyebrows farrowed. "But... what about the graduation test, Sensei?"

Kakashi leaned back with the air of superiority. "That was just to weed out the useless and the only student's left were the ones to show true potential." Kakashi shrugged and Naruko had to admit it made sense.

"Anyway, we'll meet here tomorrow morning on the practice field so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons... Oh, and don't eat breakfast... Unless you enjoy throwing up!"

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruko blinked, this would be troublesome indeed.

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-Kun, do you want to train with me for Sensei's test tomorrow?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly and walked off. Naruko was a few steps behind him.


	7. The Bell Test

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Seven;**

**The Bell Test**

Naruko's eye twitched. She was starting to realise that this being late thing Kakashi had going on wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Maybe, she should have been late to _this_ little test? Who was she kidding? She couldn't be late to the test mainly because she didn't want to fail.

It would put her so far behind on her plans, it wouldn't be funny.

Naruko was sitting against a tree stump staring blankly out at the sky; it had lightened considerably in the last three hours. Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the field, looking like he was trying to meditate, whilst Sakura was staring at him – with practical hearts in her eyes.

Then, quite at ease, Hatake Kakashi strolled on the field, like he wasn't hours late. "Good morning!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled snapping out of her Sasuke-Trance.

Naruko and Sasuke scowled at the same time.

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

The three teens just stared at Kakashi blankly. "...Seriously?"

Kakashi just smiled, and placed a timer clock on a near-by tree stump. "The alarm is set for noon," he explained, seeing three confused expressions.

Kakashi then pulled two silver bells out of a pocket, and held it out to them. "I have two silver bells. Your challenge is to steal these bells before the alarm goes off. If you fail, well, you get no lunch."

With a wicked look in his eye, like he was enjoying himself too much, he went on. "You'll be tied to one of these," he gestured to three stumps that Naruko had been leaning against. "...And I will eat in front of you."

Slightly sadistic, Naruko liked it. Sasuke and Sakura cringed, their stomachs rumbling. Naruko hadn't eaten, but then again, she was used to going long periods of time without eating.

"All you need is one bell apiece. But, because there are three of you, and there are only two of my bells... One is going to have to go back to the academy, as a disgrace. You may of course, use weapons... But I must warn you, attack as you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."

"But... it's so dangerous!" Sakura said, slightly worried.

Kakashi smiled. "I _am_ a Jonin. Now is everyone ready? Go!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the three wanna-be ninja's jumped into the foliage and hid themselves. Naruko settled herself on a high branch on a tree that hid her but still gave her a good view over the training grounds.

Naruko watched as the man looked around the clearing. "The basics of all shinobi arts are to become invisible, to eradicate you from a scene..."

Kakashi looked around the field again and smiled. Slowly he reached his hand into his pocket, Naruko tensed only to realise that he was pulling out a small orange book. He flipped the book open and started to read.

Naruko looked at him incredulously. Quickly, Sasuke sprung from his position in the trees, throwing a barrage of weapons at his target without any hesitation.

The kunai thrown imbedded into the silver-haired man, and Naruko shook her head slowly. Would she get blamed if her teacher got killed? Then, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a battered log.

In surprise, Sasuke ran back into the outlaying forest. Naruko was now starting to realise that her teacher might not be as much as an idiot as she thought he would be.

Naruko looked around her to see if the older male was anywhere near her, she couldn't see him, but he still might know where she was. With that thought, Naruko moved from her position again, this time using the trees to move.

Naruko kept hiding, before she heard a loud feminine scream, which had to have come from Sakura. If Sakura had been knocked out... Then maybe it was her turn to try and get the bells? Well, she wasn't doing anything running away...

By the time that Naruko had found her teacher he was sitting in the middle of this clearing-like area. Naruko paused and studied the man for a few minutes, trying to formulate a plan.

What Naruko didn't realise was Kakashi noticing her, disappearing and going to kick her in the back of her head. Naruko pushed herself forward, only barley managing to avoid getting kicked in the head.

Naruko spun mid-air and landed on her feet, her legs bent in a crouch facing where she thought the teacher was.

"Never let your opponent get behind you," A voice said from behind her. Naruko sprung up and spun around to see Kakashi lazily slouched, still reading his book.

Naruko's eyes narrowed at the man, mainly focusing on the book, Naruko's eye twitched. "That..."

"Are you going to attack me or not?"

"That book! You're a _bloody_ _pervert_!" Naruko said her eyes wide.

Kakashi looked unimpressed. "Well, that's just rude."

Without wasting any more time, Naruko launched herself forward, her fist raised. Kakashi ducked under her punch. Naruko brought her leg up in an attempt to knee him, but she ended up hitting a log.

That had really hurt. Naruko searched the surrounding area for the man; she hadn't expected him to use that. Naruko's eyes darted left, right, but she couldn't find him.

"**Underneath you, brat."**

Naruko's eyes widened, as she jumped up as high as she could and away from the spot on the ground, Naruko landed a few feet from where she had been. Kakashi appeared from the ground that would have been underneath her.

"As a ninja, you must look underneath the underneath... Good job."

Naruko glared at the man, and shot forward again, this time with a roundhouse kick to the head. Kakashi easily caught her leg, but Naruko dropped her weight down, and made a swipe for one of the two bells.

Kakashi instantly threw Naruko away from his body. Not being able to stop her body, Naruko tucked herself up and let herself roll to a halt before standing again.

They both stood still for a few minutes before... _Ding-Ding-Ding!_

Kakashi smiled and snapped his book shut, placing it in his pouch. "Well, it looks like the time is up. Let's go and meet the others then."

It took all of Naruko's willpower to not throw a hissy-fit. "Yes, fine."

The two walked to where the stumps were to find a beaten down Sakura and Sasuke...

Kakashi brought out rope from absolutely no-where and the three young teens looked at him wearily.

Kakashi smiled at them all. "Naruto, you're getting tied up for calling me a pervert."

Naruko backed up slightly to no use, in three seconds flat she was tied to the middle post. "This isn't helping your pervert image..." Naruko grumbled under her breath.

As if on cue, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs all growled out of hunger. Naruko wanted to hit her head, she should have eaten – screw the one-eyed Jonin.

"Oh, listen to those stomachs growl," he commented sounding all too happy. "By the way, I have an announcement to make. None of you three have to worry about being sent back to the academy at all."

Naruko's eyes widened her mouth hanging open in shock. This was ridiculous, she had failed and that was final. Sasuke smirked.

Sakura smiled happily, relieved. "This means that all three of us-"

"Are hopeless," Kakashi cut in with no remorse. "More training would be pointless for you three. You will never have what it takes to become shinobi."

Naruko's mouth snapped shut as she glared at the man. She didn't have what it takes? This guy had no idea the horrors that she'd already lived though. She could make it as a ninja! She'd been so close to graduation in Suna when they'd taken her! She'd been ten at the time!

"In my opinion, you all should just give up. None of you have the qualities to become a ninja," Kakashi said ruthlessly.

It took Naruko completely by surprise when Sasuke got up from his seat and charged at Kakashi, a kunai in hand. Naruko held a half-hope that Sasuke would hurt him slightly – but she knew slightly better now. The man _was_ a Jonin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

Naruko didn't know the point of yelling his name. Naruko had figured that Sasuke knew he was going to get beaten. And get beaten he did, Sasuke got pinned to the ground, his arms being held behind his back as Kakashi seated himself on him, taking away the kunai.

"What you are is a trio of spoiled brats," he told them, contempt in his voice.

"Watch who you called spoiled," Naruko said dangerously.

"Oh? You're not spoiled? Do you understand the reason that you're divided into teams then?" Kakashi asked them.

Naruko thought on it for a moment, easily recalling multiple answers. "Because you're team will always help you in a fight, watch your back so to say, so you can more easily complete a mission."

Kakashi gave her a long searching look. "Correct. And yet, you didn't realise the true meaning of this exercise?"

Naruko's eyes widened, true meaning?

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked her voice timid.

"Think about it."

"Teamwork," came the muffled response of Sasuke. "It was teamwork."

"Correct," Kakashi said. "If you three had come together as a team, and challenged me together, you may have just managed to get the bells."

The three teens looked at him surprised.

"But," Sakura said gaining volume. "There were only two bells. Even if we had worked together, one of us still wouldn't have gotten anything. You preach teamwork but yet, you played us against each other."

"Of course," Kakashi scoffed. "The task was designed that way. It was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your differences to work with your team and complete the mission. Sakura... You just tried to find Sasuke, and watch him battle. Naruto... You tried to avoid everyone until you thought you were running out of time. And Sasuke, you had already decided to forgo your team and try by yourself."

Sakura nodded her head in disappointment. And Naruko felt like she was an idiot. In Suna they had one rule as the most important one, _'Get the mission complete, no matter the costs'_. This would include teaming up with others.

Even she had to admit that she had been blind-sided by that one.

"You are meant to be a _team_, learn to act as one. Individual skills are highly necessary; you're only as strong as the weakest link after all. But, teamwork is more important that this! Acting alone is bad for a team as a whole! It exposes everyone else to unnecessary danger."

Kakashi flicked Sasuke's Kunai in his hand bring it down to Sasuke's neck; to Sakura's horror and Naruko's surprise.

"Sakura... Kill Naruto or I will kill Sasuke," Kakashi said sounding dead serious.

Sakura turned to Naruko looking panicked, but had a look in her eye... like she'd actually do it.

"You do it and I will kill you with my bare hands," Naruko hissed. Never underestimate a woman who thinks she's in love.

"See?" Kakashi's voice brought them out of their staring contest to see that he had released Sasuke and let him up. "The day will come when one of you will be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. Looking at you now... You'd all rather kill each other than die yourselves," Kakashi almost sneered.

"Ninja's lives are always on the line," Kakashi stressed. He walked up to a stone that had names carved onto it. He looked at the rock with some sort of sadness in his only visible eye. "Do you all see the names carved onto this marker? These are all heroes of our village... All ninja that have died in the line of duty."

Kakashi then seemingly lost his train of thought staring at the stone. "This is a memorial stone... And it contains the names of my best friends," he said his voice solemn.

Sakura, Naruko and Sasuke were all silent, waiting for what he would say next.

Kakashi finally turned his head and looked at the three teens. "Listen up, you three," Kakashi said, sounding resigned. "I'm giving you all one last chance. This one is going to be much more difficult than the Bell test that you just took."

Kakashi slowly approached them, two bento boxes clenched in one of his hands. "If you're prepared to go on, then you may eat the bento boxes. But, Naruto isn't allowed to have any. If you share with him then you all will fail."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Kakashi hummed. "Because you called me a pervert, you need to be more polite in the future."

Naruko grumbled under her breath.

"So remember... If he gets fed, you are all failing. My word is law, don't you forget that." With these words he suddenly disappeared, leaving two bento boxes neatly placed in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruko hit her head on the wooden stump behind her. A few minutes passed on as the two ate their lunch. Naruko closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"Here."

Naruko opened her eyes to see a bento box being shoved into her face by Sasuke.

"B-but Sasuke-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei, he said-" Sakura started sounding panicked.

"I am not worried. He will be miles away from here by now. We are all going to need strength if we want to get the bells."

Naruko looked at Sasuke, and then at Sakura who was eating his words.

"Actually, he will most likely be watching us. I will be fine." As if on cue her stomach rumbled.

Sasuke snorted. "As if Dobe." As he said this he shoved a rice ball down Naruko's throat. Naruko coughed loudly. She glared at Sasuke with her eyes watering.

Sasuke did not at all seem remorseful.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a very angry Kakashi appeared out of no-where. "You-!"

Was it just Naruko or did he look happy? "Pass!"

Naruko blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked.

"You three have finally done something right. Until now you have listened to my every command – like mindless drones. A true shinobi seeks for hidden meanings, and in this ninja world... Those who violate the rules are trash, but those who do not care for their teammates are lower than trash!"

Naruko watched as Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads. But Naruko was thinking; were they really? Wasn't completing the missions at all costs more important, and _then_ taking care of your teammate?

Her teacher must just be an idiot.

"This exercise is now concluded. You have all passed. This is all for today, your duties as ninja of Konoha will begin tomorrow, seven o-clock sharp."

Then he disappeared into thin air.

"Sasuke-Kun, since we're on the same team now-"

"No," Sasuke said before walking off.

Dejected Sakura went in the opposite direction to her house.

Naruko groaned – she was _still_ in ropes.

**#(&&#(}#!**

"I can so eat more than you can Naruto!" Kiba said hitting the table in frustration.

"No, you _cannot_!"

"A-ah, Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun... There's only one way to settle this..." Hinata intercepted.

"What?" Naruko and Kiba demanded at the same time. The trio of fresh Genin had decided to all meet up at the much loved ramen stand in order to talk about their final tests to become Genin.

"U-um, an eating contest?" Hinata informed them, shyly.

At these words the young waitress of the stand popped out of nowhere. "Did I hear the words eating contest?" She asked them all her voice bright.

"Y-Yes," Hinata said, nodding her head.

"Why?" Naruko asked, slightly suspicious.

The girl hesitated. "Well, it's just; here we like to make eating contests a type of gamble around here. You can eat for free if you wait a few hours for us to set up the betting pool?"

Kiba grinned at the girl. "Sure thing! Ha, Naruto, you can't beat me!"

Naruko snorted. And an hour later Naruko and Kiba were seated side by side, about to partake in an eating contest. She had to admit she was slightly surprised by the outcome of people that were betting. There was Iruka, and even Kakashi was there, with this guy was a shiny black bowl cut, shouting about "Youthful eating contests".

Naruko shook her head, not sure if she should be worried or not.

"Okay!" Ayame – the waitress said in a loud voice. "Thank you all for coming to our next contest! Here we have two Genin. Kiba," she gestured to Kiba. "And Naruto! Please place your bets with the cook, as usual. We will begin shortly!"

Naruko sighed. "How did all of this happen?" She asked herself, and she saw her new teacher walk towards the front table that she and Kiba were seated at. Hinata being off to Naruko's left side.

"Hello, my cute little student, can I ask what you're doing?" Kakashi said sounding amused.

Naruko looked at him dryly. "...I am having an eating contest..."

Kakashi smiled. "Will you tell me, which of you will win if I promise to split the winnings?"

Naruko stared at the man for a few seconds. "I'll win of course," Kiba interrupted.

"You wish," Naruko countered.

"I-"

"U-Um, Naruto-Kun do you want the pink chop-sticks or the orange chop-sticks?"

Naruko turned too looked at Hinata incredulously. "Are you being serious, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. "I want the orange ones!" Kiba yelled. "You get the pink ones, Naruto!"

Naruko glared at Kiba. "One day you will pay, Kiba."

Kakashi scratched his head. "I will win, Kakashi-San," Naruko informed Kakashi before the black-haired man dragged him away.

"So that's your Sensei, huh Naruto?" Kiba asked with a grin. "He seems pretty useless!"

Naruko glared at Kiba again but before she could respond, Ayame was standing in front of them again this time with two steaming bowls of noodles... Oh what was she getting into?

"Alright, we're starting now!" She placed the bowls down. "Ready, set... go!" with that she went off to get more noodles.

Naruko clicked open her pink chop-sticks... pink of all colours... and began to eat as fast as she could... Kiba would not be able to beat her...

'_Kyūbi? Will you do me a favour..?'_

'**Yes, Brat, you will win this.'**

Naruko refused to view this as cheating. Kiba's face at the end of the contest was amusing too.

The score board read. _Naruto for 56. Kiba for 47._ Yeah, beat that.

**$^&%(^%^(**

Naruko turned up to her last class with Yūgao feeling slightly upset. For some reason she really didn't want their classes to end.

The sadness was all washed away when she saw a Kimono in her hands, along with a long box that Naruko didn't pay much attention too.

"Sensei... what is that for?" Naruko asked pointing to the Kimono.

Yūgao grinned at her. "Naruto, I know you're a boy and you know you're a boy. But, Hokage-Sama has requested that I teach this to you," at this point Yūgao's smirk turned wicked. "I'm sure you'll make a very feminine boy."

Naruko cringed.

The class passed in a whirl, and before Naruko knew it she had the blasted dress off and was saying her last goodbyes to Yūgao.

"Naruto, I got you a gift, for being such a good student," Yūgao said with a slightly bittersweet smile.

Naruko blinked and couldn't quite squash the feeling of warmth in her chest. "You did?"

Yūgao smiled and handed Naruko the long box from before when Naruko had been too horrified by the dress to give it much thought. Naruko opened the box to reveal a short sword, the blade the lightest sliver, almost white in colour, the handle a weave of different blues.

"You, you, Sensei..."

Yūgao smiled down at Naruko. "I know, I thought it would be useful now that you're a ninja and everything. My boy- ... friend, Hyate said he would be more than happy to give you lesson's using it, outside of your training time."

"Thank you," Naruko said getting slightly teary.

Yūgao smile turned soft. "I talked to your new Sensei and he said he was fine with letting you use it as long as, and I quote. _'He doesn't use it on his teammates __or__ my book'_."

Naruko snorted.

**A/N – So I got a review from a guest reviewer called '**_**caution'**_** with a pretty sensible concern. The age gap in my final paring – between Naruko and Kakashi, so I thought that I'd clarify on my ideas with that one.**

**Kakashi is going to be younger, considering this is AU – I figured it would be alright. Kakashi is 23 when Naruko is 13. So its ten years difference, which isn't a lot, but considering Naruko's age I understand. I would be upset if my little sister started to date a 23 year old. Actually I'd slap her.**

**Everything still happens to Kakashi even with his new age; I found an online timeline for him and tweaked his age a bit.**

_**Age 5 – Genin.**_

_**Age 6 – Chunin and his dad dies.**_

_**Age 8 – He becomes a Jonin and Obito dies.**_

_**Age 10 – Naruko is born and the Kyūbi attacks.**_

**Lastly, Naruko and Kakashi won't even really have any romantic feelings till at very least after the time skip, where Naruko is sixteen. Before that there are going to be side parings, and I'm leaning towards Kiba...**

**But if you have an idea, let me know! **

**Thanks guys! :)**


	8. D-ranks and Teamwork

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Eight;**

**D-Ranks and Teamwork**

Team 7 were all assembled in front of the Hokage in time to get their first mission as Genin ever.

"Ah, good morning, Kakashi-Kun, and team 7, here for you first mission I presume?" The Hokage asked as he puffed on his pipe.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage smiled and Iruka leafed though some missions on the desk before picking one out of the stack to give to them. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, Team 7 your first mission is, for a Mr. Wong... You will be... Paining his fence blue a light blue, because of these vandals that had graphitised it."

Naruko was stunned. This is what they got ninja in Konoha to do!? Was he being serious? They weren't even going _after_ the vandals... they were re-_painting_ his fence?!

Naruko looked over at her teammates to see that Sakura was staring at Iruka in disbelief, and Sasuke just looked annoyed. Their Sensei looked bored.

What was the point in painting someone's fence for a ninja anyway? Was it because of her? Did the Hokage want to make sure that she didn't get away on mission that required her to leave Konoha? Quickly her disbelief turned to paranoia.

Then as quickly as the paranoia had come it had washed away with relief. Naruko knew that she wasn't ready to be able to escape Kakashi yet. He was slightly too powerful for her, but one day... one day soon.

"Alright team," Kakashi said clapping his hands together, but eyeing Naruko with interest, most likely from the range of emotions she displayed. "Let's get going~!"

~ (*

Naruko had to resist the urge to kill her entire team, minus Sasuke.

Naruko had realised that it was most likely a good thing for her to be stuck in Konoha for a little bit longer, but she hadn't expected her teammates to be such pains in the arses.

"But... I just got my nails done! This is running it! Oh, gosh..." Sakura moaned again, for the thirteenth time.

Naruko would not hit her. She had to remember her mantra. '_Get the mission done at all costs.'_

It didn't help that Kakashi was sitting in a tree watching them, and reading his book as they did their work. Couldn't he help in the slightest? All he had to do was pick up a paintbrush...

Even Sasuke's moodiness was starting to get on her nerves.

How she hated them all.

^Y$^&$

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled sloppily throwing her book at his head.

Kakashi easily dodged the messily thrown book. "We're going to have to work on your aim, Sakura. Anyway, I was late because a black cat crossed my path and I had to go around, only to see a ladder and you know what they say about ladders."

Sakura gaped at him.

"...Can we get to training now?" Naruko asked choosing to ignore his stupid lie.

Kakashi smiled. "Of course! Let's see... you can all do twelve laps around the grounds, twenty-five; push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and crunches... Hmm, and Naruto...? You get ten extra laps."

Naruko's eye twitched. "Why?"

Kakashi smiled his only visible eye forming an upside down U. "Because you, Naruto, had no sympathy what-so-ever, for my absolutely horrible morning."

Naruko looked at him blankly. "You have problems, Kakashi-San, _major_ problems."

"...That brings the total laps for Naruto today up to forty."

Naruko glared at her teacher and without saying anything else she went off running to start on her almost tripled amount of laps. Kakashi had it in for her...

After all the exercises were done and over with, Sasuke having done the same thing as Naruko had, whilst Sakura had sat on the side exhausted.

They had a team-work exercise.

It was then that things were starting to get crazy.

"Okay," Kakashi said standing in front of the team holding three different things. "Today, my cute little students-"

"_Pervert_," Naruko coughed only to be hit over the head by Kakashi.

"Be quiet or there's more laps for you. Okay as I was saying, Sasuke, you're getting the instructions, Sakura you're getting the glue and Naruto... You are getting the pieces."

Naruko looked up at the teacher with wide eyes... He wasn't suggesting what she thought he was suggesting was he?

Kakashi smiled widely behind his mask. "You are all making a model of a dog!"

Naruko and Sasuke's arms slumped in horror. And Sakura jumped with glee.

"The rules are like this, Sasuke has to tell Sakura what parts need the glue, and he has to tell Naruto what needs to happen to put them together!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruko gave her Sensei a look that translated to; I will happily beat you to death with a paperclip.

Kakashi clapped his hands together ignoring the implied threat. "Begin!"

For miles off in any direction you could hear the yelling and screaming from Team 7.

It started off easily, Sasuke gave them out instructions, and Naruko and Sakura followed them without hassle. But it all started to go downhill when; Naruko confused the tail and the leg of their model dog.

"You bloody Dobe! That doesn't go in there!" Sasuke hissed at Naruko, annoyed.

"Shut up! Bloody hell, _Sakura_! Stop putting glue on the wrong ends!" Naruko yelled back before turning to glare at Sakura who was just putting glue on anything she could find.

"Naruto! This is your entire fault, just listen to Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled back, with double the amount of volume that Naruko had.

"My fault!? Sasuke's a freaking idiot!" Naruko told her, pointing at Sasuke. All but abandoning their little model dog.

"Say that again, Dobe?" Sasuke hissed, his own voice gaining in volume.

Naruko picked up the half completed dog and threw it at Sasuke's head.

Kakashi just sighed.

#$%^&

"Hey, Naruto man, what's up?" Kiba asked sliding into the seat next to Naruko, who was glaring at little children.

"I hate my team."

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah, I get you man – your team sucks, I got lucky... But, I gotta know... Why are you glaring at little children?"

Naruko turned her glare towards him. "I like seeing how scared they are."

Kiba looked at Naruko strangely. "You still surprise me sometimes, mate."

Naruko shook her head. "Team work exercises," Naruko said as her way of explaining herself.

Kiba actually laughed. "Ahaha, Sasuke not playing nice?"

"...I hate you."

"Na man, look you know what will make you feel better?" Kiba asked with an easy grin.

"World domination?" Naruko asked rhetorically. Getting out of Konoha and away from the nut jobs that made up her team?

"Um, no... Pranking the academy teachers!"

Naruko sighed. "Only if we can give all of the teachers, Sakura-coloured hair colours. And only then, will I do it."

Kiba grinned again. "I like the way you think Naruto."

Naruko grinned in a savage sort of way. "Yes, you would be the first this week."

Kiba laughed slightly uncomfortable. And Naruko just sighed, "It's been a long week Kiba."

^*#!&#*&#

"Hello, my name is Hayate. You must be Uzumaki Naruto, Yūgao-Chan's old student?"

Naruko looked up, opening her eyes. She's almost forgotten what it was like to have a teacher that was on time.

"You're on time..." Naruko's voice was near reverence.

Hayate took this lightly. "Ah, yes Yūgao-Chan told me your Sensei was Kakashi... Anyway, I'm here to teach you the art of the sword."

Naruko snapped out of her musings then and really looked at her to-be Sensei. Hayate had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. He was wearing a standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandana, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals covering his feet. He also had a katana with a regular handle guard strapped over his back, most likely in preparation of their class.

"Alright, now I have to warn you. Learning how to use a sword isn't easy, or children's play. Actually it's quite difficult, and most ninja don't get to actively learn it until they reach chunin. You're very lucky."

Naruko's eyebrows scrunched together. "No offence, but then why are you teaching me?"

Hayate smiled at her kindly. "Because my friend asked me to teach her soon to be ex-student, how to use a sword as a favour to her. She got permission from the Hokage and his new Sensei... Although I had to question what a boy was doing learning about _flowers_..."

"Oh, yes - _that_, thank you for teaching me, Hayate-San," Naruko said with a little bow.

"It's alright, Naruto-Kun, Yūgao-Chan is quite fond of you, you know? Anyway, grab your sword; let's start with getting you holding her properly, alright?"

Naruko nodded her head in excitement. Hayate corrected her grip, and got her to try a few swings, correcting her gip constantly. After about half an hour he announced something. "I'm going to teach you my style. _Swirling Tornado_. I think it will suit you just fine."

Naruko nodded her head, with determination.

"I'm going to teach you the first exercise in the style. I want you to practice that as much as possible, because we're not ever moving onto the next exercise until you perfect the ones I've taught you."

Naruko nodded her head. "I understand, Hayate-San."

Then for the next few hours, Naruko spent with Hayate going over the same moves over and over again, until it was time for him to leave.

"Keep practicing Naruto-Kun, hopefully you'll be finished with that one soon, eh?" Hayate said kindly.

Naruko nodded her head in respect. "Yes, Hayate-San. Thank you for taking the time to teach me."

She just got waved off.

*&(&*&)(

The child's screams were deafening. Naruko burst into the room, that currently housed Sasuke and their four-year old charge, Kana.

"Shut that thing up, Sasuke!" Naruko hissed waving around the soup spoon that she had been using to make lunch with.

"I can't, it won't be quiet! You do something!" Sasuke hissed back with venom.

"Well, I'm trying to cook, aren't I? Can't you give her something?" Naruko asked thinking about giving her Sake.

"What do I look like -!?"

"Mmm, it smells like something's burning," Kakashi said as he walked into the room, his arms laden with bread rolls, which Naruko had all but threatened him to buy.

"Fuck, shit no!" Naruko yelled, running into the kitchen to stir the soup. Naruko passed Sakura on her way out who glared at her and yelled back, "Don't swear in front of children, Naruto!"

"That thing is not a child! It's a monster!" Naruko yelled back, trying to block out the insistent screaming...

...

Ten minutes later, Team 7 and their four-year old charge Kana, were sitting around the table, eating tomato soup, with bread rolls.

Kana took a bit before she scrunched up her little nose.

"I don't like it," she pouted, her green eyes widening, small tears glistening in her eyes.

Naruko's eye twitched violently. "You _asked_ me for it."

She nodded her head, her light blonde curls bouncing around her head. "Oh, okay, I like it then."

Naruko took a deep breath and clenched her hand around he spoon... Until the expensive metal started to bend... and break...

"No need to break the cutlery. Remember this is a mission," Kakashi whispered to Naruko, with a warning look.

_Get the mission done at all costs._

Oh, how she hated herself at times. Naruko glared at Kakashi.

Sakura glared at Naruko. "It's okay sweetie. You can change your mind all you like," Sakura said patting her hair.

Kana beamed up at Sakura then she giggled. "Is your hair always like that?"

Sakura's left eye twitched, and Naruko smirked. "Yes, Kana-Chan it is."

"Oh, it's funny." Sakura's grip on her spoon seemed to get tighter.

"I'm full now. Kakashi-Chan, I want to go to my room."

Naruko's eye twitched when she saw how much the girl had eaten. But the entire team, minus Kakashi's spirit lifted with Kakashi's discomfort.

Naruko was beaming. There was her pay back for the good for nothing, pervert of a teacher that was always harder on her then everyone else.

! !#!#!#

"Have you ever tried water-walking, Naruto-Chan?" Hinata asked the blonde curiously.

Naruko glared at the blue-haired girl. "Don't add the –_Chan_!"

"I think you're too paranoid, Naruto-C-Chan."

Naruko sighed and gave up. "No, I haven't Hinata. What's that, anyway?"

Hinata beamed, at the fact that Naruko wasn't arguing with her new suffix. "My father started to teach it to me, it helps with Chakra Control. I wanted to know if you wanted to learn it while I practiced."

Naruko thought on this for only a few seconds. It was a way to learn something new... Why not?

"Sure, Hinata. What do you have to do?"

"W-Well, you need a body of water, so..." Hinata gestured to the river they'd been walking along-side for the last five minutes. "And all you have to do it is to put Chakra on the bottoms of your feet and, um, walk. Except... It's really hard to do..."

Naruko nodded her head, understanding Hinata's warning before the two girls took their shoes and socks off, and Hinata went out onto the river managing to stand for a minute or two before falling in and having to swim back out to the shore.

Naruto figured she understood what she had to do now; she didn't know how she would do it but... "D-do you get it, Naruto-Chan?"

Naruko nodded her head in understanding. She ran out onto the waterfront and lasted for half the amount of time that Hinata had... This was going to take awhile...

A few hours later the two girls had both managed to hold it for at least five minutes without falling in.

"Well, that was fun," Naruko said slightly out of breath.

"Thank you!" Hinata said quickly, her face burning red.

Naruko sat up and tried to push the soaking wet bangs out of her eyes to no avail. Damn being a boy with short hair, which she couldn't just put up... "What?"

"Thank you, for being my friend. You didn't have to, and I'm really useless, and bad at being a ninja. You could have just gotten rid of me and my family wouldn't care and..."

Oh my god, she was crying. "H-Hey, Hinata, I uh, really like being your friend and I think you're a good ninja."

Naruko almost flew backwards with the force of Hinata's hug. Who knew they quiet; shy girl could be such a fierce person when shown a little compassion? Even _faked_ compassion?

"Thank you, Naruto-Chan. You're my best friend."

Naruko's eyes widened.

$%^&*()_

_You're my best friend. _

Who knew four simple words could mess up Naruko's thinking patterns so much? Best friend? Did Hinata really think that? Naruko was at a loss. She really didn't know what she could do.

Well, except pay attention to the Hokage that was talking to her of course.

"So, Naruto-Kun, how are things with your team going?" The old Hokage asked her.

"Peachey," Naruko said with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed," He said slowly, carefully. "How do you like your Sensei, Kakashi?"

"...He focuses allot on teamwork."

The Hokage made a sound of agreement. "Yes, Kakashi is quite set on that. But... He is one of the strongest ninja in the village."

Naruko didn't know if this was bribery or a warning. Bribery to learn as much as she can, or if it was a warning that she couldn't get out of the village even if she tried, because Kakashi would stop her.

"Oh?" Was all Naruko replied with, not knowing what else she could say.

"Yes, in fact, at the moment – he might be next in line to become Hokage. Not that he really wants it but..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruko interrupted.

The Hokage smiled. "Because I know that you are very curious about it."

Naruko just shrugged her shoulders.

The Hokage sighed. "Is everything alright, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruko faked a smile. "Of course it is, just perfect."

"How are your lessons with Hayate-San going, Naruto-Kun?" The Hokage asked, persisting.

"They are very valuable."

Naruko didn't miss the Hokage's worried eyes as he dismissed her from his office.


	9. The C-Rank

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Nine;**

**The C-Rank**

The words D-rank were staring to make Naruko break out in a cold sweat. It could be because of how repetitive they were, but it was mainly how boring they were. Not to forget that fact that her teammates annoyed the hell out of her.

How she couldn't wait to get out of Konoha.

"How far away is the target, _Kitty_?" Kakashi's voice sounded though Naruko's headset.

"Five meters, and closing," Naruko replied with annoyance.

"What did I tell you all?" Kakashi's amused voice asked, with a low buzzing of static.

Naruko sighed dramatically. "Kitty to _Perverted_ Leader, Five meters and closing, going in?"

"Ducky to Kitty, Set and ready," Sasuke's annoyed voice informed them.

"Ape to Kitty, set."

"Kitty to team animal, Engage on target... Now!" Naruko whispered into her headpiece.

Sakura and Sasuke cut of both of the only escape routes of their target. Whilst Naruko, losing half of her dignity tackled their target to the ground, keeping its claws away from her already scarred face.

"Ducky to Kitty, confirmation appearance, ribbon on right ear with tiger inscribed?" Sasuke asked. Naruko was slightly amused by Sasuke's new team name.

"Kitty to Ducky, we've got our target."

Right then the cat took a swipe at Naruko-s face. "Ow, you – little-!?"

Naruko watched with unrestrained glee as the stupid cat got smothered by its owner. Naruko couldn't keep the savage grin of her face, in her opinion that demon cat deserved it.

"Alright, Team 7, for your next mission, would you like to babysit for the council of elders, delivery to the land of Tea... Digging up sweet potatoes...?" Iruka said leafing through a pile a D-rank missions.

With each offer Naruko turned progressively greener at the idea. Screaming children, ANBU watchers, a complaining Sakura...

"Hm... Or maybe, if Kakashi-Kun thinks he's team is up to it... A C-rank?" The old Hokage said slyly.

Naruko looked at the Hokage sharply... What was he playing at? Naruko wanted to sigh, even if they did get a C-rank mission out of the village she knew that she could beat Kakashi anyway.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish Hokage-Sama."

Iruka's eyes went wide. "But Hokage-Sama! They've just graduated! They're much to green to go on a mission of such a level."

The third Hokage puffed on his pipe. "Are you questioning my judgement, Iruka-Kun?"

Iruka looked horrified. "Of course not, Hokage-Sama... It's just-"

"I know, and I have faith in Team 7. Alright, your mission will be... for all of you to be protecting a certain individual."

Naruko looked around, gauging her teammate's reactions, Sasuke looked pleased, Sakura looked nervous, and Kakashi seemed indifferent. Naruko was feeling slightly paranoid.

The Hokage smiled. "Send him in," he ordered his Chunin guard.

A moment later the door slid open, revealing an older man. The man had gray hair, and was bespectacled. He had a large beard and very dark eyes. The old man, wore a sleeveless v-necked shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals.

He was her first _real _client. He didn't look very impressed.

"What's going on here?" He asked, rudely waving the bottle of Sake he carried. "A bunch of wet nosed brats... This is a joke, right? They're not really ninja, are they?"

"I can assure you that they are," Kakashi said eyeing his students warily.

The man let out an annoyed sound. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown, and until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll be expected to protect me... even if it costs you your lives!"

Naruko rolled her eyes. Tazuna obviously still had doubts about them actually being ninja... Didn't he?

Kakashi smiled. "Alight," he clapped his hands together. "We will meet at the front gates in an hour. Pack for a standard C-rank."

The three Genin nodded their heads and took off out of the door, Tazuna a few steps behind them. But before Kakashi could leave he got called back. "A second, if you please, Kakashi-Kun."

The Hokage nodded at Iruka to take his leave so that there was just Kakashi and the Hokage in the room. "Yes, Hokage-Sama?"

After a moment of silence the Hokage began to talk. "About Naruto-Kun, Kakashi, have you noticed anything particular about how he interacts with his teammates?" The Hokage questioned.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, sir, he is willing to work with them to complete the mission but he has no attachment to them, he even dislikes them to a degree."

The Third Hokage sighed. "I was worried about that."

"Hokage-Sama?"

The Hokage gave Kakashi a stern look. "Naruto-Kun has had... a difficult life. I need you to keep a close eye on him during this mission. Make sure that he comes _back_."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said without questioning the order, even though the wheels in his head were turning.

"Hinata!" Naruko called out, catching the blue-haired girl's attention.

Hinata stopped walking with someone who Naruko assumed to be her Sensei and ran towards Naruko.

"Yes, Naruto-Chan?" Hinata asked slightly out of breath, while her teacher just stood there and stared.

"Don't call me that. I'm going on a C-rank, so I'm going to miss our training sessions. Tell Kiba for me, yeah?" Naruko asked.

Hinata nodded her head slightly down. "Okay, Naruto-Chan, good luck on your mission... Are you going to pack now?"

Naruko hummed. "Thank you. No, I've already had a pack ready for weeks. I was on my way to tell Hayate-San. Anyway I have to go Hinata."

"Bye, Naruto-_Chan_!" Hinata called after Naruko as she ran off to find Hayate.

**! ~~~~~**

An hour later had Team 7 and Tazuna assembled by the front gates of Konoha, waiting for, you guessed it, their Sensei.

"One of these days, Sensei," Sakura promised.

"What? How much longer is he going to be?" Tazuna asked, he had no Sake now, and looked on his way to becoming sober.

"Could be anywhere to the next three hours," Naruko responded dully, slumping against a post.

"Hn."

"You three have _no_ faith in me."

Naruko shot up with a Kunai in her hand, Sasuke and Sakura not too far behind her.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

'Kakashi' rubbed the back of his head nervously. "H-hey, no need for that, my cute little students!"

Naruko's shoulder's dropped. "You _pervert_."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, looking at Naruko a little bit too long for her comfort. "That's another ten laps for you when we get back."

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruko and put away their Kunai.

"That's Sensei, alright," Sasuke decided.

"Great," Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Now let's go off!"

To start off with the walk was calm and quiet; Naruko was debating if Kakashi would notice if she wondered off a little bit...

"Um... Tazuna-San?" Sakura asked, sounding almost hesitant.

"What do you want?" The man grumbled darkly.

"You come from the land of waves... Right?" Sakura asked still sounding hesitant.

"What of it?" He asked with irritation.

Seeing this, Sakura redirected her questions to a source more likely to answer them. "Kakashi-Sensei, are there any ninja in wave?"

Naruko inclined her head slightly, so she could hear better... This could be useful.

"No. The land of waves is too small. There is a general rule that most lands have a ninja family residing there... A ninja clan does not have to take any orders from any Lord...Ninja are like an army, put together to protect their country. The counties with the largest armies have a ruler – a Kage. Ours is the Hokage," Kakashi informed them all, dully.

"Oh and _that_ just makes him _cool_!" Naruko said with faked enthusiasm... She wondered if anyone could hear the level of sarcasm in her voice.

Kakashi laughed. "Well, Naruto obviously doesn't think the Hokage is '_cool'_."

Naruko glared at him. "I said he was cool!" Naruko disagreed.

Kakashi just sighed. "Don't worry, Sakura! You defiantly don't have to fight any other ninja clans on a mere C-rank mission."

As they kept walking, Naruko noticed something in the distance. There was a massive puddle of water, that wasn't too strange. The strange thing was that it hadn't rained at all; Naruko usually kept track of these things. Naruko hated the rain.

Naruko looked sideways at her team; she noticed that Sasuke's hand was hovering over his side pouch, ready to pull out anything at a moment's notice. Sakura was walking forward completely oblivious.

Kakashi caught her eye and nodded his head slightly towards the puddle. Damn it. Naruko hand want to scratch her back, but what she was really doing was allowing herself to use her sword at a moment's notice.

She was really looking forward to being able to use it in a battle. Pretending to be stupid is damned! She was using her damn sword and she was going to have fun doing it!

Naruko and her team walked past the puddle, seemingly bored with their task. But soon, Naruko felt the ground rumble slightly. It was minuet but it was still there.

With a gurgled cry, a pair of silver chains shot up out of the puddle enveloping Kakashi, before cutting him to pieces. Naruko did try to hide her pleased smile – she really did.

Naruko's sword was out of its sheath in two seconds flat. Sasuke had a Kunai out a few seconds later. Sakura just stood there, a teary mess.

The two darker clothed men stood over the remains of the silver haired teacher. Their sinister eyes were gleaming with anticipation. Naruko felt strangely unsatisfied; of course she wanted Kakashi out of the way... But did he need to die?

"Now... For the next little piggy..."

Naruko defiantly dodged out of the way of the chains. They were slow, they were powerful and dangerous, but they were slow. Naruko was fast.

Sasuke weaved though the chains causing them to get imbedded into a tree, Sasuke stuck a Kunai into them to make them stick.

Naruko didn't need any further prodding, she raised her sword and slashed at one of the dark men's knees, he dropped to the ground in surprise. She wasn't going to die here.

He pulled one of the chains loose and swung it towards her in a snake like fashion. The other ninja was heading for a bewildered Sakura. Naruko bent her back backwards to avoid getting cut by the chains, she placed her hands on the ground and when the chain had passed her and gotten stuck in another tree, she kicked up and smashed her foot into the man's head knocking him out.

The man fell backwards unconscious into a small pool of his own forming blood.

Naruko turned her head around for the other ninja, to see that Sasuke had knocked him out already, but without the pool of blood.

Sakura was standing there hyperventilating. Naruko almost caught herself feeling sorry for the girl, _almost_.

Sakura should have trained harder.

Then quite suddenly out of nowhere, Naruko felt a hand rest on her head. She almost attacked when she recognised the voice.

"Good job you three. You apprehended the targets. The question is though..."

"Why did enemy ninja attack us?" Sasuke asked standing up, completely hiding his shock in a cool mask. Naruko spun around the see that the silver haired teacher was still in fact, very much alive.

Naruko glanced at his remains to see it was just a tree... He'd replaced himself with a transformed tree. It was clever – kind of stupid...but clever.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Naruto, because all this blood is your fault... You're tying them up," he said as he handed over copies amounts of rope from nowhere.

Naruko's eye twitched as she took the rope. "Where do you hide this stuff?" Naruko muttered under her breath, as she dragged the two bodies together and tying them to a tree.

Naruko realised how much of a mess she'd made.

Kakashi smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great!" Kakashi's voice suddenly turned scary, and cold. "Now, Tazuna-San... These are C-rank ninja from the Hidden-Mist village... They were very obviously waiting for us, although they easily gave away their position. It was sunny and it hadn't rained... but-"

Kakashi got cut off by the bridge-builder. "Well, if you knew that, why'd you let them attack these kids?"

Kakashi shrugged like it meant nothing to him. "I could have killed them myself easily but... I wanted to know their real target. There was no word to me, about a ninja seeking to take your life. The request you gave us... It was for things like bandits, nothing as severe as bingo-book ninja. A mission like this should have been given to the elite."

Tazuna's face was wide and surprised, but guilty. Naruko cut in, "And we are not qualified."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Right Naruto, we cannot continue a mission out of our level. It would be a mistake."

Tazuna looked horrified.

"So... We're going to quit?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Kakashi sighed looking torn. "I'm sorry, Tazuna-San, my team is not ready for a mission on this calibre..."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Do we leave now?"

Kakashi was on the verge of nodding his head when-.

"But, But!" Tazuna said panicked. "I haven't been honest...True, but, okay. It's a bit more dangerous then I told you... There's this real scary man who wants to see me dead... He's a billionaire, in the field of marine transportation. His name? Gato."

Kakashi's viable eye widened and Naruko wondered where this was going. "Gato? Could you mean... Cato shipping and transportation? One of the richest men alive...?"

Tazuna nodded his head glumly.

Kakashi looked around wearily, but it was Sasuke who answered. "If he is that rich, Sensei, would it be bad for Konoha if we continued?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Correct Sasuke."

Tazuna panicked again. "He's a business man on the surface only! He's actually a ruthless, murdering, criminal who uses ninja to fight. He traffics drugs, and will do anything to be on top! It was a year ago when he set his sights on wave; we were all convinced he was a simple business man... When lives started to get taken... He has a big shipping company that won't be needed with this complete bridge."

"...So as a bridge builder, you are putting Gato out of business?" Sakura asked, catching on quickly.

"Why didn't you just tell the Hokage? Wave is under Konoha's protection," Naruko said bluntly.

"It's not that easy, Naruto... Although, I would like to know why you didn't inform the Hokage," Kakashi said, his shoulders were tense.

"The land of waves is very poor... We couldn't afford an expensive B-rank mission... If you turned away from me know, I'd be dead for sure! My daughter and grandson will cry. My daughter will swear revenge on Konoha! It won't be your fault though!"

Naruko and Sasuke's eyes twitched in union. He couldn't be serious, could he?

Kakashi groaned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see...There's not much we can do...," Kakashi sighed. "I'm leaving it up to you guys, what do you want to do?"

Naruko paused, as their team leader Kakashi should have simply said they were returning. By not doing that he was effectively saying that he wanted them to go and wanted to gauge how confident they were feeling. Naruko glanced at her two other team-mates to see that they'd gotten the same vibe.

It was times like this that Naruko was glad that her team was smart. They were very useless and annoying, but at least they didn't take a few hours to grasp concepts.

"It would be a good opportunity to test my skills," Sasuke acknowledged.

Sakura hesitated more. "...Well, if Sasuke-Kun says yes..."

Naruko had almost forgotten why she hated Sakura up until that point. "Fine."

**# !#!#!#!#!#**

The lake was serene, only touched by the boat speeding though, sending ripples though the surface. The boat slowed down to a stop next to a small wooden dock.

"Sorry, Tazuna, this is as far as I can go... Be careful." The man looked down, dejected.

Naruko got off the boat without a glance at him.

"Hey, don't worry; you did allot more than I wanted. Thank you," Tazuna said softly.

The man smiled before he started up the boat again, and the boat smoothly pushed the water out of its way as it speeded away.

Naruko and her team, and client started to walk down a dirt path, in the direction of wave. Naruko was on high alert, already deciding that being stupid during this was not only impossible, but in itself a stupid idea.

There was only one thing that Naruko cared about more than getting back to Suna, and that was not dying. Plus, she was sure with how smart her team was, that they'd figured it out before now anyway.

So she'd lost that advantage... But, only with her team...

They walked along the road for half an hour, Naruko slowly getting more wound up with her thoughts, so much so that as soon as she sensed something awry in the forest, the was a kunai thrown in an instant.

Sakura and their client jumped back in surprise. "Kid! What do you think you're doing!?"

Naruko ignored him as the four ninja stared at the bush intently. When a white rabbit bounced out of the bush looking slightly ruffled, but overall he was unharmed.

Naruko's shoulders dropped and she shook her head. "Sorry..."

"You should be Naruto! You scared the crap out of me!" Sakura yelled at her blonde haired teammate.

"I'm just a little tense!" Naruko snapped back.

"No need to kill the wildlife!" Sakura yelled back, annoyed.

"I haven't actually killed _anything_ today!"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruko flung herself into a push-up position on the ground. A whishing sound was heard above all of their heads, and a huge blade wedged itself into a tree. Low enough, that Naruko knew if they hadn't ducked that they'd be headless.

Naruko watched as a large figure stood on the handle of the sword, which was lodged into the tree. Naruko wondered how he managed to stand on the sword... Could she do that?

The man was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, he had short spiky brown hair, and small brown eyes... and no eyebrows? He had a bandage like mask covering the bottom half of his face. He wore a mist forehead protector with a slash though it sideways on his head... He wasn't exactly wearing a shirt, but his chest was covered with a belt. He was also wearing baggy pants with a sort of pattern to them, and legwarmers...

Naruko still didn't know who he was.

"I see... Momochi Zabuzza, the demon of the hidden mist... I must say... Fighting you will be a challenge, no? That means... I don't have to handicap myself, right?" Kakashi said, sounding way too happy.

Kakashi then reached for the headband that covered his left eye. "Oh, my cute little students... Don't interrupt, okay?" He pulled his headband upwards.


	10. Wave

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Ten;**

**Wave**

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye...? I've always wanted to fight the child prodigy of the Hidden Leaf..." Zabuza said, as he tightened his hold on his sword. "But, I'm a very busy person... So, could you hand the old man over?"

"Sorry, I would fail my mission see. Team, Manji formation, protect the client... at _all_ costs_ Kitty._ Stay out of the fight. Now Zabuza, shall we?" Kakashi said with a smile visible underneath his mask.

Codenames, he didn't want them to be discovered, rather smart. An ugly jagged scar slid straight down the left side of Kakashi's face, but the scar wasn't really what had Naruko's attention. It was the Sharingan.

'**Shit, Brat, those god damn red eyes!'**

'_Not now! It's obviously not natural!'_

'**Brat, I swear...'**

'_You'll get your revenge, but not now and not with my _Sensei_!'_

By the time Naruko was paying attention again. Zabuza was talking; "Well, I guess, Kakashi... Looks like I'm going to battle you then don't it?"

Kakashi hummed. "It would appear so."

Zabuza casually jumped down from the handle of the cleaver, using his elbow to push off the hilt of his weapon. Letting the sword easily be pulled from the trunk of the tree with very little effort.

Then he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Naruko tensed. Then he turned up far away from them, standing on the water in the middle of the nearby lake.

They all stared and he grinned savagely. Then he formed a hand-sign, which covered the entire area with a strong mist.

"The finest ninja arts... The Kirigakure Jitsu!" He called out in a raspy voice.

"Team, he'll attack me first... Momochi Zubuza is well known for silent killing. Letting your guard down is fatal." Kakashi instructed sounding confident.

The three Genin nodded, realising that no one could really see anyone.

"There are eight targets..." The cold, raspy voice came, as if breathing down their necks. "..._Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney... heart? Which vital __vulnerable__ place shall I choose...?"_

"Ducky," Kakashi said suddenly, sharply. "Don't panic. I never let my comrades die."

"I wouldn't bet on that!" The voice came from somewhere.

In the haze of mist, Zabuza appeared inside their group, crouching with his back turned on his real target, Tazuna. Kakashi appeared a second later, a Kunai pointed at the man's gut.

Kakashi quickly stabbed the man with no remorse, only to find that he was made out of water. Kakashi spun around, only to get slashed at his middle. Kakashi though, too, turned into a puddle of water.

Then Naruko watched as Kakashi appeared again, with a Kunai pointed at the man's jugular.

"Well, that was boring," Kakashi said, antagonising him.

The brown-haired man let out a dark chuckle... "I don't disappoint... Did you honestly think that a simple monkey act would defeat me..? It's going to take more than that!"

Kakashi paused. "Well, I'd hoped."

There was laughing and the man disappeared only to reappear behind Kakashi, his blade swinging to chop of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi ducked under the sword, letting it cut air. Zabuza then struck his foot out, kicking the other ninja in the abdominal. This sent him flying to the lake.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura cried out in horror.

"Shut it, Ape," Naruko hissed.

"Don't-!"

Team 7 watched as their Sensei got stuck in the water, as he tried to stand up, only to meet some sort of resistance.

"Suirō-no-Jutsu*" The smug Mist Ninja said, letting a bubble of water form around Kakashi and his arm. A restriction, Naruko realised, but the bad part was that Kakashi – the Jonin – was trapped.

And she, Naruko, was screwed.

The ball of water that surrounded Kakashi swirled with a flow of materialised blue chakra. Naruko realised that they were now... very, very screwed.

"Mizu-Bushin-No-Jutsu**" Zabuza called out with a smirk that said he knew he had won. A dripping copy of the masked ninja rose out of the water slowly.

"Hah... You little ninja wannabes... All trying so very hard to fit in, even wearing your own hitai-ate... But a true ninja is one who has passed their test... Who have killed? You are all nothing but Brats," The clone said, spitting the words out.

The clone slowly made its way forward until it was a few meters away from team 7. Then it stopped and stared.

"Listen, Take the Client and go! You cannot win. The clone can't go far from the main body. Run!" Kakashi suddenly shouted.

Naruko nodded her head taking a few steps back and grabbing the arm of her client, ready to drag him with her. _Get the mission complete at all costs._

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura stuttered her eyes firmly on the ninja in front of her.

"I'm going; I don't have a death wish."

"But, Sensei-!"

"Told us to go," Naruko argued.

Whilst Naruko and Sakura were locked into an argument on whether they should leave or not Sasuke had taken it upon itself to get rid of the clone.

Naruko only caught on when she saw a giant fireball get thrown at the clone, forcing it to dissolve. Naruko blinked at Sasuke, who was readying himself like he was going to charge at the ninja on the water.

"What are you doing, Ducky!? I told you to go!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke ignored him. "I don't care... Kitty plan delta duo?"

Naruko sighed, somewhat resigned. And for some unknowable reason, she nodded her head.

"Whatever," Naruko muttered, not quite believing what was happening. What on earth was she doing? She could quite easily leave and never have to come back, the only thing that had been stopping her was the Jonin.

Then, why wasn't she leaving?

Sasuke nodded his head, and pulled out a dozen or so Kunai and hurled it at the target – he couldn't move, but he still managed to dodge most of them, except for one.

One of them imbedded itself into the Ex-Mist ninja's upper arm. The man hissed before summoning three water clones to come to his aid.

Naruko looked sideways at Sasuke and caught his eye, Naruko gestured to the lake and then to the clones, before looking at a Kunai.

Sasuke nodded his head, and launched forward in a showy way to get rid of the clones. Whilst they were all distracted, Naruko slowly made her way to the edge of the lake.

She was unseen, because Sasuke was the centre of attention. Naruko tested her foot on the water; she still wasn't the best at water walking. Naruko glanced over at Sasuke to see another fireball getting launched, and she realised that she couldn't hesitate.

Naruko wondered why she was even bothering. Silently Naruko stepped on the water taking care to not make a wave, and started to slowly make her way around the lake in a big circle, to the back of her target.

There was a tense moment for Naruko when she stumbled slightly, but quickly managed to right herself, but she had sent ripples though the water. She did the only thing she could think of – she ran to her position behind Zabuza.

Naruko flexed her arm outwards holding her small sword to the man's neck. He froze, and the remaining water clone dispersed.

She saw Sasuke smirk. Naruko breathed in deeply.

"Game over," she said before pulling the sword back, and cutting his neck slightly. Then he pulled his arm out of the water prison, letting Kakashi free and jumped back. Breathing heavily, he clutched his neck where Naruko had cut him.

"Heh, Kakashi, I didn't know Konoha had it in them..."

Kakashi gave him a hard stare, whilst Naruko tried to shake the blood off her sword with an annoyed frown.

Then quite suddenly, a Senborn flew out of nowhere puncturing his neck and he collapsed half in the water and half out of the water. Naruko's gaze went to the masked hunter-nin the jumped out of the trees and dragged Zabuza towards the land.

"Thank you, for taking care of my target. I've been after him for awhile now." The hunter-nin looked to be a year or two older than Naruko was herself. Naruko's eye twitched, that _could_ have been her.

And what did she do? Oh, she saved a Konoha ninja that she wanted to get away from. What was _wrong_ with her?

"That mask, correct me if I'm wrong but... Are you a Hunter-nin from Mist?" Kakashi asked straightening up, covering his Sharingan eye with his headband.

"Yes," The masked boy said calmly.

"Sensei," Sasuke said speaking up. "How did this kid beat Zabuza so easily, when...?"

Kakashi chucked slightly, as he and Naruko started to walk off the lake, Naruko was pleased that she didn't stumble once.

"Trust me, Sasuke, when I say that there are ninja younger than you and stronger than me."

The masked teen, picked Zabuza up and threw him over one shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "The battle is over... Thank you, but I must dispose of the body..."

The boy then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Smiling, Kakashi turned back to his three students. "Well, now that that's done with... We need to escort Tazuna-San back to his village."

"...But, Sensei... I don't think you should be walking around..." Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi waved her off. "I've been though much worse before, Sakura-Chan!"

**~~~~~### !~!**

"_No_, can't I have another room?" Naruko asked, almost pleading with the silver-haired man.

"Meh, Naruto, I don't know what's wrong with sharing with Sasuke..." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"She gets her own room," Naruko said, jabbing her finger at the bewildered Sakura. "Why can't I?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Because I'm a girl! I can't share with a boy!" Sakura exclaimed. "Plus, there aren't enough bedrooms."

Naruko glared at Sakura. "Come on! Please?" Naruko was resorting to a word she did not often use, _please_.

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "Eh, Naruto, what's wrong with sharing with Sasuke...? Sakura's right, there isn't a lot of room here..."

Naruko glared at the ground heatedly. "Nothing," Naruko grumbled. "Nothing at all."

Kakashi sighed.

** !~!#$$$$**

"Shit."

Naruko and her two team mates heads snapped up to stare at their Sensei, and wondered why he was swearing.

Against her better judgement, Naruko asked; "What's wrong?"

"Hunter-nin, destroy bodies," Kakashi said.

"And...?" Sasuke asked, his tone insisting that even an idiot would know that.

Instead of answering, Kakashi posed a question. "How did the Hunter-Nin dispose of the body?"

"Don't know... He just took off with it," Sakura answered.

"Exactly, though, Hunter-Nin only needs to take the head back as proof of the death... Another thing, the weapon, senborn... Needles used for medical purposes," Kakashi explained slowly.

Naruko's blue eyes widened in realisation. "Are you saying... that Zabuza is still alive?"

Kakashi nodded his head slowly. Shit indeed.

"We have to prepare for this, just in case; I may be completely wrong but... Preparation is a necessary skill for any ninja," Kakashi said, his voice betraying the fact that he didn't think he was wrong at all.

"... And how, are we going to prepare, exactly?" Sasuke asked, in confusion.

"I'm going to increase your training."

"What!? Sensei! What could an extra bit of training going to do... I mean, look at what we're facing... What good could the small amount of training we could do, help any?"Sakura asked, sounding plenty reasonable.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Sakura, don't forget, who saved me from the water prison a few days ago. You three are maturing fast... _Especially_ _you_ Naruto."

Naruko tried to hide her panic. She knew she shouldn't have let go of her mask so quickly, what mattered if she died? She shouldn't have let it go so easily!

"That is being said... I don't expect you to go face to face with him. No, that's what I'm for."

Naruko pondered if Kakashi knew when Zabuza was going to be able to fight again... She would ask, but now she had an irrational fear of being seen as 'maturing' too fast.

"...But, Sensei... How can we train without knowing when he might show up?" Sakura asked, making Naruko relived.

"Hunter-Nin have knowledge on human physiology, it would be easy to put someone in a near death trance. It would take awhile to get someone back from that brink," Kakashi explained, to the three genin.

Sasuke smirked.

**!# ## # **

"So, are we all ready for some training?" Kakashi asked them all with a bright and happy voice.

Naruko glared at him darkly, Sakura grumbled under her breath and Sasuke settled on looking like he wanted to destroy the world. The reason they were all so disagreeable? It was five in the morning.

"Alright! Now, that we're all happy and awake... We can start with a few laps!" Kakashi said clapping his hands, before marking out a start and finish line.

"He's a bastard," Naruko grumbled under her breath, whilst shivering slightly. She had left her toasty warm jacket lying on the futon she slept in.

"I heard that, ten more laps for Naruto."

...

After they had finished their normal warm-ups, it was six in the morning and Kakashi was now ready to get down to business.

"Okay now that's done, we all know about the body's chakra energy system, right?"

He received three nods in return.

"Now so all of you know, none of you – except maybe Naruto. Has full mastery over your chakra."

Sasuke shot a look at his blonde team mate. "But, we already use the arts and techniques."

"You waste double the amount of chakra needed with each Jutsu you use because you haven't refined your control," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke nodded grudgingly.

"What are we going to do, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The first step of chakra control... Tree walking!" Kakashi said, happily.

Sakura looked incredulous, and Sasuke looked like he was just going to go with it.

"Now, Naruto... Could you give us an example?" Kakashi asked, assuming that Naruko could already do it.

Naruko sighed and nodded. She placed her foot on the base of the tree closest to her, and pulled herself up, slowly walking up the tree, until she got to the lowest lying branch, which she sat on.

"Remember!" Kakashi had been saying to Sakura and Sasuke, who looked amazed. "Being able to control your chakra completely will open more doors for you in the future. Focus on the soles of your feet and you can do what Naruto is doing."

Naruko watched as Kakashi pulled out two Kunai from his side-pouch and threw them at the two genins feet. "Well, get started then! Naruto come down, I want to talk to you."

Naruko nodded and jumped off the tree and started to walk towards their teacher dodging Sasuke as he blasted away from his tree.

"Yes?" Naruko asked the taller male as she walked up to him.

Kakashi gestured slightly away from the rest of the group. "Naruto... I want to know, where did you learn the tree and water-walking?"

"Um," Naruko fumbled. "Uh... Why?"

Kakashi just shook his head, but he looked slightly suspicious. Not good.

"Just so I know what you know. So, I can teach you at a level that's better for your development," Kakashi explained. Even if his explanation actually explained nothing to Naruko.

"Uh, well – uh..." Naruko really wasn't going to tell him in Sound... That's it! "Huuyga Hinata, she taught me... We train together."

Kakashi nodded his head slowly. "I see... The Huuyga heir? Of course..."

Naruko nodded her head quickly. "Yes, uh, so what do I do now?"

Kakashi thought for a minute before glancing up at his other two students. "Go and guard Tazuna-San... Take Sakura with you, she seems to have gotten it quickly."

Naruko glanced up at her pink-haired team mate, to see that she was at the top of the tree. Naruko felt a spike of irritation.

"That took me nearly two weeks!" Naruko exclaimed.

Kakashi looked back at Naruko with his eyebrow raised. "Er- yeah, protect the client. Got it Sensei!"

Naruko didn't even stop for a second to think that this was the first time she called Kakashi, Sensei. She didn't even notice when she did it. But Kakashi did, he simply raised an eyebrow, the wheels in his head turning even faster.

**!#!# **

Naruko ran from one end of the lake to the other, making sure that nothing was happening, whilst working on her water walking technique.

Sakura just sat on the side of the bridge alternating in watching Naruko and watching the bridge being built. Naruko would have loved to tell the girl to stop sitting around and do some real work but she refrained.

She was already running all her carefully laid plans. Keeping a secret identity when you were a ninja was a hard thing; in a ninja village it was basically impossible. So being an idiot had fallen for her, she had all but abandoned that mask the second she was in trouble.

The only thing she had left was the fact that everyone thought she was 'Naruto', and she was glad for that. She couldn't lose being Naruto; it was the only thing she had left, without that she could kiss goodbye any hope of getting back to Suna.

Without Naruto, she didn't know where she would be right now. Only three people from Konoha knew her identity. Jiraiya of the Sannin, The Third Hokage and Huuyga Hinata. And that was how it's going to stay.

"...Hey, where's the pretty boy?" Naruko heard the client ask Sakura.

"He's training, we surpassed him..." Sakura said a hint of happiness in her tone. What's this...?

Naruko jumped up onto the bridge, feeling slightly tired.

"Hey, Naruto, thirsty?" Sakura asked kindly, holding out Naruko's orange water bottle.

Naruko looked at the girl suspiciously, before greatly taking the bottle from the pink-haired girl. "Thanks..."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Why do you own so many orange things?"

"Huh?" Naruko said unintelligently, as she turned to look at the girl before sitting down next to her.

Sakura just shook her head. "It's just... Orange isn't a very good colour for a ninja..."

Naruko's mind flew to her real Sensei, Hiroshi, telling her the exact same thing when she begged to train in orange.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders, lost for a few minutes. "Uh, I just... really like the colour Orange."

Sakura looked confused, and Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

Sakura then smiled. "I think I understand; my favourite colour is yellow... But my dad won't let me wear it... Although it does go terribly with my hair..."

Naruko smiled weakly... "I can imagine."

**^*&(&*(&(***

"I completed the tree-walking exercise, Sensei," Sasuke informed the group, coldly at dinner that night.

Kakashi smiled, in Naruko's mind he smiled too much. "Took you long enough..." Kakashi teased him.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just waved him off.

"You can join, Sakura and Naruto guarding Tazuna-San starting tomorrow," Kakashi informed him lazily.

Naruko's eye twitched. "What are you going to do?"

"Hm? Me?" Kakashi asked pointing to himself. "Very important things."

Naruko's eye twitched again, calling him an idiot in her mind.

"Ten more laps for you Naruto."

"But I didn't say anything, this time!" Naruko cried out.

"Yes, but you thought it didn't you?" Kakashi informed her smiling.

Naruko thought of twelve ways to kill her teacher... Her preferred one at that moment was overloading his body with so much water that his cells would combust and he would die...

"...Your planning my death, aren't you?" Kakashi asked her, amused.

Naruko huffed and looked away from him.

"Uh- why is that picture torn?" Sakura asked trying to ease some of the tension between her team mate and her Sensei.

Naruko would kill him one day, slowly. There was an even bigger uncomfortable silence after that sentence.

Then the bridge builder's daughter – Tsunami spoke. "That would be Inari's father."

"...Once upon a time, if you will... our entire city called him a hero," Tazuna said bluntly.

There was a loud screeching of a chair, and without so much as a glance, Inari walked out of the room. Naruko could sympathise with the boy.

"Father! I've told you time and time again! Don't mention him in front of my son!" Tsunami said loudly. Naruko wondered if she knew that she was a hypocrite.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked, seemingly confused.

"The man was not Inari's birth father of course, but they acted like it. Inari was such a happy child back then... But it all changed after what happened to his father," Tazuna revealed.

Naruko's head snapped towards the bridge builder. "What happened?"

"Inari had a puppy once, and some bullies pushed them into a river, but Inari's father – well, he saved him. His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman, which had recently come to Wave. Soon, Kaiza was part of the family. He was such a kind man too... One that Wave needed more of man. He saved Wave from poverty... But then Gato came... And he killed him!"

Sakura gasped. Naruko and Kakashi's eyes widened and Sasuke looked surprised.

**&%*(^(***

Naruko huffed as she walked back into the Bridge builder's house soaking wet. She had been doing her runs over the water again, when Sasuke demanded the she taught him.

It had started well, Sasuke couldn't manage very much and then Sakura joined in and it was dare she say it _fun_. Yes, that was until Sasuke fell and dragged her down with him...

It had started a war, a war on the lake.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in behind Naruko, more wet then she was and ten times more tired than she was as well.

"My... What happened to you three?" Kakashi asked looking up from his perverted book to see the three dripping Genin.

Naruko glared at Sasuke.

Sakura coughed. "Naruto... Was uh – teaching us water-walking?"

Naruko shook her head and repeatedly muttered, "Why?"

Kakashi's lips twitched. "I see..."

"Why!?" Naruko heard a boy shouting from the hallway. "Why do you wear yourself down, it doesn't matter how hard you train! You can't beat Gato! You're going to get killed!"

Naruko blinked at the boy, while the rest of her team looked surprised.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, dismissing the boy.

"Watching you annoys me!" The boy continued yelling. "You all know nothing about this town! You all are so happy, and think it's all a game! You know nothing about suffering or loneliness!"

Something inside Naruko snapped. "You know nothing about me! You should be grateful we're even here, you brat!"

Her team looked at her surprised. They hadn't actually seen her shout at someone before, not without the usual 'pervert' at the end.

Inari looked surprised.

"Naruto! He's just a boy!" Sakura said, defending the young boy. But Naruko had already had enough. She had no idea what she was even still doing here.

Why the hell hadn't she just left when she could have, a few days previous? "So are Sasuke...and I."

"Yes, but he's younger! You can't just go yelling at him!" There was concern in the pink-haired girl's voice, but Naruko ignored it.

"Not by much," Naruko said coldly, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

"We're Ninja. We have to expect this stuff, Naruto!"

Naruko shook her head and she noticed that Sasuke and Kakashi were whispering to each other deciding what they should do.

"_You_ have only been a ninja for a _month_. _You_ have no idea what being a ninja is actually like!" Naruko said, her eyes almost flashing red, before she stormed away.

In the room she shared with Sasuke, Naruko shook her head. What had been happening? Had she been getting attached to her team...? Why did she feel guilty for yelling at Sakura?

The girl was only a useless, fan girl, she didn't care for her team mates any.

...What had she gotten herself into...?

..

Zabuza's Jutsu...

(From the Naruto Wiki page.)

*= Suirō-no-Jutsu= Water Prison Technique.

**= Mizu-Bushin-No-Jutsu= Water Clone Technique.


	11. Haku

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Eleven;**

**Haku**

Naruko woke up to silence. Now usually this would be a good thing. But as it was, with her team and a full house, Naruko was used to being woken up with yelling. Not being woken up with yelling put her more on edge than she usually would be.

Quickly, Naruko came to the conclusion that her team had left her behind and went to protect the bridge without her. Naruko saw this as a very good opportunity to get out of this place.

...But then again, wouldn't Kakashi have watch out for her running? But, would he? Had the Hokage said anything to him...? Naruko bit her lip and decided just to sleep the day away.

Hell, she was comfortable and didn't really want to get up anyway.

Naruko felt herself drift off to sleep, when... A shrill scream echoed thought the house. Naruko sat straight up, and was out of her bed and searching for her sword, already being in her normal clothes minus her jacket as she had slept in them.

"Mama!" Naruko heard Inari scream.

Where was her damn cursed sword, had Sasuke hidden it on her!?

"We only need one hostage... Should have stayed hidden kid," A dark, males voice said. Naruko found her sword half covered by her bag, and ran quietly for the stairs.

"Stop!" Tsunami yelled. Naruko froze, this time though she was at the doorway watching the proceedings.

There were two men, darkly dressed, that seemed to be samurai. This would be a major drawback to Naruko, as she too used a sword in battle... Naruko tried to think of a plan...

"If you dare touch my child... I'll bite through my tongue and drown in my own blood. What will you do for a hostage then!?" She demanded her expression serious.

Naruko's eyes widened. Of course, it wouldn't come to that, she would do something... She just didn't know what, just running in would be a stupid thing to do...

"Be grateful to your Ma kid, let's go." With that they left the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Naruko stumbled out from her hiding spot.

"Stay inside," She instructed the wide-eyed boy.

With that Naruko ran outside and not seeing the men, she jumped into the forest and started using the trees to travel... She found that they hadn't gone very far...

Naruko threw herself out of the tree, her foot flying first, kicking the head of one of the men and sword coming out as she stabbed the man's stomach.

Naruko felt a twitch... Like she was upset... Naruko shook it off, this wouldn't be the first time she had killed someone. She had been killing since she was six. She wasn't going to start getting all emotional over it now.

"Oi, you little-! Wait! You're a _ninja_!" The other masked man said, his eyes wide as he looked at his dying companion.

"Oh, how observant are you?" Naruko said sarcastically, as she swung the sword at the man's head. "Do you want a prize?"

He dodged, and kicked out at Naruko, but Naruko being the size she was easily danced out of the way.

"You killed him!" He snarled angrily.

Naruko shook her head, as she swung her sword at the man's stomach, only to hear a clang – the other man had drawn his sword too. Naruko's eyes widened, she had no hope defeating him with a sword.

Naruko threw the sword behind the man, much to the man's surprise, and she drew kunai and threw them, the man dodging them easily. "Those toys won't work with me!"

Naruko glared at him before switching herself with her sword. While she was behind him, she drew another kunai and cut his spinal cord. The man fell down. Dead.

Naruko went to her sword and picked it up, trying to fight the sick feeling that she had. That feeling wasn't meant to be there. _To cry is to be weak, _she reminded herself.

"Wow."

Naruko's head snapped towards the tied up daughter. She sighed before freeing the older woman.

"I'm sorry to leave you with this mess but..." Naruko trailed off.

The woman waved her off. "It's no problem, thank you. You can go."

Naruko nodded her head and turned on the heel of her foot and made her way towards the bridge. Why? She had no idea. But she figured that she would help her team out – why? Because she could.

By the time Naruko got to the bridge, many things were happening at once.

Sakura was standing in front of the client, kunai drawn, looking serious. Kakashi was locked into a fierce fight with Zabuza; Naruko didn't know how that was going for him...

The bridge was littered with dead bloody bodies... Naruko was feeling more and more sick every minute. Where was Sasuke? Naruko's eyes turned around to find him, only to spot a dome made of ice, with what seemed to be Sasuke's reflection in them.

Naruko paused. What should she do? Help Sasuke? Of course she should.

Naruko jumped down from her position, and looked at the dome carefully. Then without reserve she tried to stab a kunai into it. It bounced off the edge. Naruko glared.

Naruko banged and stabbed the dome as much as she could to no avail. She really needed some Fire-Jutsu right now... Naruko jumped away from the dome for a second, and backed towards Sakura... Maybe he'd given something away?

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she approached the pink-haired girl.

Naruko nodded her head hurriedly. "The ice? How do you break it?"

Sakura shook her head in dismay. "I don't know!" Naruko cursed loudly.

"Fine... Just stay here," Naruko grumbled. Naruko then ran towards the dome again, hoping to stay unnoticed for a little bit longer. Naruko channelled some chakra into her hands, placed her hands to the dome so it would stick and then overloading on chakra.

This caused a massive explosion, which finally got her that attention she was trying to avoid. Naruko looked at the ice to see there were only two small holes in it... How disappointing...

"Oh look Kakashi, your other student has come to the party... Haku, you have another play thing!"

Oh for the love of-!

Before she knew what was happening, Naruko got knocked into the ice dome.

"What the-?" Naruko grumbled.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke hissed.

"Channelled too much chakra into my hands..." Naruko whispered, reluctantly showing him the chakra burns on her hands... That was rapidly healing.

"...How?" Sasuke gasped.

Naruko's eyes widened. "It runs in my family," she lied.

Naruko ducked, under a senbon. Sasuke dove out of the way.

Yes, time for concentration right? The two dodged and ducked under the senbon for a couple of minutes, Naruko getting stuck a few times, but thanks to Kyūbi she healed almost right away.

That was until; Sasuke got stuck in the knee, falling down as he hissed in pain.

"Sasuke?" Naruko asked, worried for the black-haired boy.

"I'm fine," he grunted not looking at her.

Naruko's eyes widened, as she looked at Sasuke... the Kyūbi wasn't going to be happy with this... Sasuke had two blood red eyes, two black comas in each eye...

"I see," the unmasked Hunter-Nin said. He kind of looked like a girl... But it was defiantly a boy. Naruko would know. "You too have a blood line. I'm sorry; this fight has gotten too outweighed on my part to continue fighting fairly."

Sasuke fought with much more grace and speed then he had before, his reflexes faster than they had been before... How useful... That was until he got sticked in the neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before the Sharingan left and he collapsed. Was he dead? Naruko felt slightly annoyed with this.

She really was screwed... Naruko stared down at the black-haired boy with the beginnings of remorse. This wasn't right... After all this, all the time she had spent hating Sasuke – she still hadn't succeeded.

_To love is to destroy. _One of the only things that Orochimaruhad said to her that had actually stuck with her. To love is to destroy.

"...Is this the first time you've watched a comrade die? Such is the life of a ninja," the yet un-named boy said.

"No, it isn't," Naruko said slowly. "Who are you?"

"I am Haku," the boy said, confused.

"I'd just like to know... My name is Uzumaki _Naruto_... I figure, you'd like to know the name of the person who's going to kill you?" Naruko said like she was doing him a great service.

Haku bowed his head. "I see."

Naruko sighed, she only knew one way to defeat him, and nothing she could do could even scratch the ice... Oh dear Kami, what was she doing?

"_Kyūbi? Can I borrow your power?"_

"**Of course... **_**Brat**_**."**

One day, Naruko promised herself, one day he would call her Naruko. The red aura surrounded Naruko like a red blanket, flaring out at the end like two tails.

Naruko's eyes turned into a deep, fierce red. Naruko punched a panel of ice and it shattered instantly. Naruko then let some senbon harmlessly go over her head.

Naruko punched the ice panel that the boy was in knocking him out and then the dome disappeared. The dangerous aura faded back into Naruko... That was way too easy.

Haku was looking at her with confusion. "You're a _girl_?"

Naruko looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide her panic. "What are you on about!? I'm a _boy_!"

Naruko tightened her grip on the boy's wrists pushing him onto the ground...

Haku coughed and went slightly pink. "Ah well – you see..." he gestured to Naruko's chest.

Naruko looked down at the black shirt she was wearing – having forgotten her orange jacket, only to see, instead of a flat surface, two small – but rather large for her age, round bumps.

"Fuck," Naruko swore. "Fuckedy, fuck, fuck, flying fuck."

"Um..."

"I can do illusions to save my life... _Shit_!" Naruko hissed sitting up but still on Haku. She still couldn't let him get out.

Fuck you Kyūbi!

"I'm a _boy_," she warned, before doing hand seals for the henge, as she henged herself into the boy version of her.

It was weak, but hopefully it would do...

The sound of birds chirping caught the two teen's attention. Their heads snapped to Kakashi shoving a ball of electricity into Zabuza's chest.

"It's over," he declared, and then turned to look at the rest of his team. To see Sasuke passed out and 'Naruto' sitting on the Hunter-Nin.

The very _distressed_ Hunter-Nin... "Zabuza-Sama!"

"He's dead," Naruko said helpfully. "To love is to destroy."

"My, this _is_ quite a mess..." A foreign, but delighted voice said.

Naruko looked over to see a small man, dressed in a business suit. He had shockingly white hair, and glasses. The part that made Naruko slightly nervous was the giant crowed of thugs behind him.

"Thank you Konoha ninja. For doing my job for me, now, we only have to take down the tired ninja!" The man called out, his greedy little eyes glued onto Kakashi.

"Let me, please," Haku said weakly from underneath Naruko.

Naruko looked at him and shrugged, she got up letting him up as well.

Haku looked up his eyes murderous. "For Zabuza-Sama."

Then he charged at the hyped up, Gato. Naruko briefly closed her eyes, she had been correct. If you love someone – you were more willing to destroy, destroy the world.

** # $ # # # #**

"Haku, there would be a position in Konoha for you, if you wanted," Kakashi told the brown haired cross-dresser.

The boy bowed his head with a small, almost dead smile. "I thank you, Hatake-Sama... But..."

"But?" Sakura interrupted, not being able to help herself.

"I don't like fighting very much," Haku said slowly, lightly.

Naruko rolled her eyes, it was such a weak excuse. Why didn't he just say, 'I don't want to?'

Kakashi shook his head. "There are other paths you can take, like being a medic, or teaching... Hell, you don't even have to be a ninja."

Haku bowed his head slightly. "I will think about it, thank you, Hatake-Sama."

**$%^#$%^&*(&*()**

"Naruto-San, may I speak with you?"

Naruko's head snapped up from her post in the middle of the lake in Wave, to see the cross-dresser Haku standing in front of her. Naruko gestured for him to join her sitting down. It was harder than standing, but Naruko needed that.

Plus, she wasn't Sasuke and Sakura who were both still trying to get to the middle of the lake with her, or their Sensei who was sitting on a post reading one of those perverted books of his.

"I just want you to know, that I won't tell your team your secret," Haku said, kindly as he sat next to her.

Naruko looked at him warily, before checking that her team was out of hearing range. "Why?"

Haku smiled gently, brushing one of his long brown locks out of his face. "Because, I know what it is like."

Naruko blinked in confusion. "What _what's_ like?"

Haku sighed. "Well, Sasuke is _still_ convinced I'm a girl, as is half of this country... Why? Because I let them think that, sometimes I think it would be easier to be a girl."

Naruko nodded her head. "Why would it be easier... I think being a boy is really just that much easier."

Haku smiled graciously, his brown eyes lighting up slightly. "Yes, well... Guys are attracted to girls, right?"

Naruko nodded her head slowly, not quite understanding where he was going. "Yes...?"

"What is a guy was attracted to another guy called?" Haku prompted looking slightly nervous as he fiddled with his kimono. How he managed to keep something that nice relatively nice when sitting on a lake confused Naruko.

"Gay?" Naruko offered hesitantly, before it clicked into place. Haku was gay. There really wasn't much wrong with that either – Naruko wondered if life was any harder for Haku because of this.

Haku nodded his head solemnly. "The world at the moment is happier killing each other... then accepting that a man could possibly be attracted to another man. That is why I wish to simply be a girl."

Naruko looked at him with sympathy. "I... understand... If you ever need my help with anything, you know... Just ask..."

Haku nodded his head again, with a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes relieved. "I might take you up on that offer, Naruto-San; I plan on coming to Konoha with you."

Naruko paused for a moment debating on what she should say. "I was ten when I first came to Konoha; I pretended to be a boy because it isn't safe for girls who live by themselves."

Haku nodded his head. "But, you are a very strong ninja by now...?"

Naruko smiled at Haku, feeling like she was making a very close ally. "It's like a blanket – a security blanket."

**# $ # #!**

"Naruto, I think it's time we had a little talk."

Naruko leaned back on her chair in what she thought was the empty kitchen, to see Kakashi casually leaning against the doorframe. For once his horrifying orange book out of sight.

Naruko had wanted to be alone for a few minutes but she was now seeing how impossible that was. All she wanted was a few hours to recharge and think about what had been happening lately.

"Yes...?" Naruko said, feeling paranoia setting in. Did he detect the lower class illusion she placed on herself before Haku could put a better one on her, before the Hokage could? ... Did he know that she wasn't very much of a boy?

"It's about the mission," Kakashi edged, as he walked down next to her to sit down. "How are you feeling about it?"

Naruko shrugged her shoulders, feeling relieved. "That we're completing it nicely?"

Kakashi sighed again. "No... I meant about the two samurai... The ones that attacked Tsunami-San and Inari?"

Naruko blinked. "Oh, yeah, right, the one's I killed."

Kakashi seemed to flinch about how easily she spoke of their deaths. "Yes, Naruto, how are you feeling about that?"

"It's what needed to be done." Naruko shrugged her shoulders not really perturbed.

Kakashi looked at Naruko with real worry in his eye. That was when Naruko realised something – Kakashi thought this was the first time she'd killed someone.

"This isn't the first person I've killed."

If it was possible, Kakashi's eyes were as wide as saucepans. "How old...?"

Naruko suddenly realised she should have just played a traumatised little boy... Damn her and her bloody honesty. "I was six."

Kakashi hesitated.

"It was necessary."

"I'm sure," Kakashi muttered, looking at Naruko in a new light.

_**A/N – **_**with Haku, this story will **_**not**_** become a major **_**slash**_** fic. Don't even bother sending flames, because I **_**don't**__**care**_**. Haku will date another male – yes. This I have written to help a friend of mine, who has recently come out as gay – Just sayin' there is nothing wrong with it.**

**Thank you guys, really, you are all amazing.**

**Peace**


	12. Sand is going to what?

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Eleven;**

**Sand is going to... **_**what**_**?**

By the time that team 7 and Haku had gotten back to Konoha things were back to being relatively the same again. Boring D-ranks with complaining team mates, the only good part was that Haku got to join in with them until he was deemed 'safe.'

Quite surprisingly, Naruko and Haku quickly became very good friends. Much to the bemusement of everyone around Naruko, who knew that Naruko wasn't much of one to be nice to a stranger – or nice to _anyone _really.

.

**(!)(L-NXH) **

.

"But my nails," Sakura cried as Naruko's eye twitched. "Haku-Chan! How do you keep your hands so nice and soft... I mean, you're a boy!"

Haku chuckled lightly. "I take good care of my hands, Sakura-San."

Team 7 was currently picking out the weeds from their client's backyard, and Sakura was complaining about the dirt getting under her nails _again_. What Naruko wouldn't give to make sure that Sakura got a reality check. She was a ninja, completing the mission was more important than having _nice_ _nails_.

"What do you use?" Sakura pressed, abandoning her work to stare at Haku's hands with amazement. Naruko tugged at the weed in her hand with an unneeded vigour.

Naruko sighed, then smirked and said; "Didn't you say that you use tomato sauce?"

Sakura blinked her eyes wide. "_Really_!?"

Haku's lips twitched slightly, but nodded his head seriously. "Yes, I wash my hands with tomato sauce every morning and every night before I go to sleep."

Sakura's jaw hung open, and Naruko snickered but covered it up with a cough quickly. She did get her fun in so few ways.

"It works," Naruko offered.

Sakura nodded her head, determined to get hands as soft as Haku's seemed to be. They all quickly went back to work until everything was done. Naruko was smirking the entire time because she knew that Sakura's hands would be the opposite of 'soft' if she did do that. Really, she needed this.

Naruko wasn't sure if she was referring to herself or Sakura.

"Alright," Kakashi said, clapping his hands together. "Everything's done; let's get to the Hokage's office, alright team?"

There was a series of head nods and they were on their way. During the walk Naruko had to suppress her laughter as Sakura asked Haku about the best brands of tomato sauce.

Yes, it was all fine until Hinata came...Then everything turned pear shaped.

"Naruto-Chan! Your back!" she screamed before glomming the poor blonde.

"_Chan_?" Sasuke repeated with a smirk, directed at Naruko.

"Shut it."

"How was your mission, when did you get back!?" Hinata said hanging off Naruko's shoulders. Naruko sighed.

"Two days ago... It went fine... Don't call me that."

"Aw, Naruto-Chan! Don't be mean!" Hinata pouted. Alright, who gave Hinata sugar?

"Yeah, Naruto-_Chan_, don't be mean," Sasuke mocked.

"Haku," Naruko said nodding at Sasuke. Haku then hit Sasuke over the head and Sasuke glared at the brown haired boy.

Naruko smirked happily, and Sasuke was glaring. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke snapped at Haku.

Haku shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "Naruto has asked me too."

Sasuke glared; did he think he was scary?

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such an idiot," Naruko snapped.

Sasuke stopped walking and faced Naruko front on. "_What_? You're the idiot."

"What?" Naruko snarled, not backing down. "This entire team is full of idiots! What, you and your 'I'm so bloody cool' attitude. Sakura is a freaking princess and our Sensei is just a joke. You all sicken me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You have _no_ idea, you idiot."

"No, _you_ don't!" Naruko practically yelled, pointing her finger to Sasuke's chest.

"Alright, I think you both need to calm down," Kakashi said, scratching behind his head.

"_No_."

**! #$%cc^&*(*6757hh&^dd&*()**

"Your progressing very fast, Naruto-Kun, It's quite amazing," Hayate said sounding pleased.

Naruko nodded her head, feeling happier with the praise. "Thank you, Hayate-San."

Hayate nodded his head pleased. "Now, Naruto-Kun, I was wondering... Is there any peculiar reason that you wear that ...jumpsuit?"

Naruko looked around nervously. "Erm, well – I ah... Really like it."

Hayate nodded his head sceptically. "I see... If you ever need, or wish so... ask and I will get Yūgao-Chan to get you something... more ninja-like."

Naruko tried to squash the warm feeling in her bones. "Thank you, Hayate-San."

Hayate smiled at Naruko. "Well, now that that's over with... Show me a perfect dragon exercise, right?"

**! #$%&b%mm*&(mm&)^*^&^***

"Hello my cute little student."

Naruko visibly cringed. "Hello, my perverted teacher."

Kakashi smiled as he took the seat next to Naruko at the Ramen stand she had won her eating competition at, so long ago.

"We've talked about this Naruto," Kakashi said reprovingly.

Naruko blinked and paused eating her salt ramen mid-bite. "I'm sorry; it's rude of me to say it in public."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and ruffled Naruko's short hair. "That's my boy."

Naruko's eye twitched. "What do you want, anyway?"

Kakashi sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say about your team, Naruto."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I called you a joke. I know that you're a strong ninja," Naruko said thinking this was the only way to get him away from her.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "That's not my concern Naruto."

Naruko looked at Kakashi strangely. "...Then _what_?"

Kakashi gave Naruko a long look. "You know, I was a lot like you when I was younger."

Naruko snorted and rolled her eyes, as she took another bite of her ramen. "Highly doubtful," Naruko muttered under her breath.

Kakashi smiled again. "Oh, I think we're more alike than you think so, Naruto," Kakashi replied with a knowing voice.

"Yeah?" Naruko muttered sarcastically. "How so?"

"Well," Kakashi began thoughtfully. "We both hated out teammates at the start."

"_You_ hated your _teammates_?" Naruko asked incredulously, momentarily forgetting about her ramen.

Kakashi nodded his head seriously. "Hard to believe I know. _But_... I had to learn the hard way, that my teammates were actually my closest friends."

Naruko rolled her eyes again. "Sensei... You're an idiot."

Kakashi nodded his head. "That may be true... But, your friends are there when this life gets too much."

Naruko shook her head with a resolution. "I don't have friends, I have allies."

Kakashi looked at Naruko with something that Naruko thought was pity. "What about Hinata, and Haku?"

"Allies," Naruko responded firmly.

Kakashi shook his head. "I think it would upset them to hear that you know Naruto."

Naruko shook her head stiffly. "They know that, friends are just useless anyway. They'd just get in my way when all I need to do is - ... Complete the mission."

Kakashi sighed and stood up, Naruko watched him with something akin to confusion. "One day you'll see Naruto. I hope you'll remember when that day comes."

Naruko just brushed Kakashi off with a roll of her eyes. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

** #$%^&*()(*****

"Naruto," Sakura hesitated.

"What do you want?" Naruko grumbled glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"Um, do you know why there are three boulders following us?"

Naruko turned around sharply to see three boulders, which were too shapely to be real boulders. Naruko sighed loudly. He had gotten _minions, _either that or he a duplicated – if that was even possible.

Oh, the nightmares she would have.

"Brat, how many times do I have to tell you...? Paper boulders don't work!" Naruko yelled at the seemingly empty street.

"You idiot-" Sasuke began only to get cut off by three randomly appearing academy students.

"Boss! You found us! As expected of my future adviser! Teach us something Boss, please?" The middle boy, with brown hair and an over-sized scarf pleaded.

"No," Naruko responded, as she turned around and began to walk away. The rest of her team, plus Haku, just looked at the blonde with confusion.

"Aw come on Boss, please!" The boy begged.

"I'm busy, Konohamaru, _go_ _away_."

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to snap at people?" Sakura asked with annoyance before she turned to the boy. "We're training right now, but maybe later?"

"I warned you..." Naruko muttered, closing her eyes briefly.

"Whoa, you're a babe! Naruto-Nii-San is she on your team!? How about it doll face? You wanna go out with the future Hokage... me!" Konohamaru shouted, in what he must of thought was an appealing way.

"_Three... Two... One..._ You better start running Konohamaru," Naruko warned with a sigh.

"What... _why_?"

"I'm going to _kill_ you, you little brat!" Sakura yelled with a fire in her eyes. Konohamaru backed away slowly before Sakura ran after him, causing Konohamaru to tear down the street like the bats out of hell were after him.

"If only she was so enthusiastic about her training," Naruko said shaking her head. Sasuke grunted with an agreement.

"...Should we go after them?" Haku asked with worry on his kind face. "I'm worried for Konohamaru's safety."

Sasuke grunted again – another yes. So at a more sedate pace the other three ninja followed after the run aways.

When they caught up, Naruko stopped dead. _Suna ninja_. As a matter of fact, it was two of the Kazekage's children, the oldest two and the only two, anyone in the village willingly talked about. But that was years ago. And they were here – in Konoha.

"Excuse me," Haku said politely. "Could you please unhand the Hokage's grandson?"

Kankuro dropped the boy without any hesitation.

Temari was the one who spoke though, scratching one of her four blonde pigtails. "We're sorry; we didn't know who he was. My brother here has a short temper."

"I do not-"

Temari's hand flew to Kankuro's mouth to make sure he didn't say anything else. "We're just looking for an old friend of ours."

"Oh," Sakura said in a more calm voice then Naruko would have expected. "We might be able to help you... Who are you looking for?"

Temari smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Well, she should be around your age. She's blonde and has blue eyes... And her name is Naruko?"

Naruko stopped dead, and looked at the blonde girl with a growing horror.

"Hey boss! It sounds like your name!" Konohamaru said, out of nowhere coming to tug at Naruko's pants. "Hey! Your blonde and have blue eyes too!"

Naruko laughed loudly, gaining the sand children's attention. "Such a strange _coincidence_. But my name is Naru_to_, brat... and I'm a boy."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know anyone like that... But I can help you find them?"

"There is no need," a cold voice said from a nearby tree.

"Gaara!" Kankuro almost shouted in surprise. Naruko turned to see the red-haired boy that she had met a few days before she had left Suna. He looked much the same, same red-hair, black-rimmed, green eyes... Even the odd tattoo on his forehead – that read 'love'.

"I have already found Temari's friend and have informed her of our presence," Gaara intoned, ignoring the surprised looks from all but one of the Konoha ninja.

Naruko had to stop herself from nodding her head in acceptance, they were looking for her – she knew it. The question that arose, was why? Were they going to take her away from here...? Was she ready to leave yet?

Gaara's two older siblings nodded their heads. "We will no longer need your presence."

Sakura and Sasuke looked slightly offended by this. But the Sand trio just started to walk away after a brief goodbye.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, forcing them to stop. "Just who are you?"

"Me?" Temari asked with a slight blush in her cheeks. Naruko rolled her eyes, as did Gaara and Kankuro.

"No, not you, him," Sasuke said using his very much practiced girl dissing skills.

Temari looked offended, and she glared at the younger boy.

"Me?" Gaara intoned. "I am Sabakku-No-Gaara. Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said coolly. Naruko rolled her eyes – Sasuke had found a new interest it seemed. Why wasn't he this into girls...?

***$%&%#$$#^ 568#!%980hh**

"Alright! Now who wants to participate in the chunnin exams?" Kakashi exclaimed, after a long three hour wait.

"You're late – wait what?" Sakura yelled. "Chunnin exams?"

Kakashi smiled at the three of his students, before throwing scrolls at them. Naruko caught hers with her right hand. She was still a little distracted. "Details are in there, its tomorrow so you know... And, only come if you want to!"

"But Sensei... I don't think we're ready..." Sakura said weakly.

Kakashi waved her off. "It's there if you want it... Now Haku, I have a friend that works at the academy that's more than willing to take you on as an apprentice. Shall we go?"

Haku nodded his head and they were off.

Sasuke got up to leave.

"Um, Sasuke-Kun... Do you want to hang out and talk about the exam?" Sakura asked shyly.

"No, you should work on your skill set. You are quite useless."

Sakura looked crushed and Naruko rolled her eyes and walked away. In her mind she had bigger fish to fry... To start off with, the sand team was here to take the exam, and they were looking for her... But why?

** #$%^&*(*&^%^&*(**

It was almost midnight before Naruko felt it was safe enough for her to sneak in and see the Sand team. So she made her way, tracing Gaara's chakra, mainly because his was the most obvious for her.

It was almost ..._demonic_.

Naruko eventually found herself at one of the cheaper hotels in Konoha, and on the roof she spotted a red-haired boy sitting there staring at the stars.

Naruko climbed her way to the top of the building, swinging her legs over the top so the boy knew she was there.

"You were looking for me?" Naruko asked, with an unnecessary loudness.

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "I am looking for Misaka Naruko, a twelve year old girl."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... with the henge on."

Gaara nodded his head, but looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Naruko knew he needed more than that to proceed with whatever it was that he needed her for. "You're the young red-haired boy who was covered in blood and didn't want to get rid of it."

Gaara bowed his head. "And you are the blonde haired imbecile who dared tell me to go wash it off."

Naruko nodded her head solemnly. "Indeed I am."

"Come inside, we have much to discuss."

Naruko nodded her head yet again and followed Gaara into the seedy hotel, making correct use of the window. Naruko looked around to see everyone else bleary eyed but awake. Naruko wondered how they knew to be awake.

"Finally," Kankuro muttered. "Let's get this over with, I need some sleep. You sure take your time kid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be followed, Kankuro-Dono," Naruko said giving the Kazekage's oldest son a small head nod.

"Are you sure this is Misaka Naruko... Baki-Sensei, didn't you say she was a _girl_?" Temari eyed Naruko warily, motioning for her sunglasses wearing teacher.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl dress like a boy and pretend to be a boy before?" Naruko asked rhetorically.

She got three people shaking their heads, before Gaara stepped in.

"This is indeed Misaka Naruko, I am sure of it," Gaara declared like it ended the argument. It seemed to as well, instantly.

"Great," Naruko said sarcastically. "Now we know who I am... What do you want from me?"

"You've come here alone?" Baki asked tense, as he motioned for Kankuro to go and check. Kankuro left.

"Of course I did, did I have a reason to bring anyone?" Naruko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just making sure," Baki replied smoothly. "While we wait, why don't we all take a seat, yes?"

Soon enough everyone was seated around the room and the face-paint wearing boy was back and gave his teacher the go ahead.

"Naruko-San, do you remember the day you left Suna?"

"Yes," Naruko responded instantly.

"Did you want to leave Suna?" Baki pressed.

"No."

"Would you – if Suna asked of you – help Suna in case of a war?"

"Yes," Naruko replied without a second of hesitation.

"And if..." Baki said pronouncing each syllable slowly. "Suna went to war with Konoha...?"

"I'd be on Suna's side in an instant," Naruko responded after a brief contemplation.

"Would you really?" Kankuro interrupted looking hard.

"In a heartbeat," Naruko responded.

"As it happens," Baki began, seemingly trustworthy of Naruko now. "That Suna is planning on attacking Konoha at the end of the Chunnin exams. We want... your help with this?"

Naruko's eyes widened. "You are? What is it that you need me for?"

Baki gave Temari a look. "Temari, go and get the other Sand teams Sensei for me."

"Yes, sir!" With that Temari left the room.

"We need you entered into the exam, we need you to get to the end, and we need some information."

Naruko nodded her head in acceptance. "...And then...?"

"We will take you back to Suna with us," Baki informed.

Naruko knew she should be delighted with this, but she wasn't – she wavered. That was until the door opened and revealed a head of pale blonde hair, and the greenest eyes Naruko ever had seen.

It was Akemi. It was her sister.

"Nee-Chan...?" Naruko said her voice filling with emotion for once.

The woman's cold gaze seemed to soften ever so slightly. "...Naruko-Chan? What on _earth_ are you _wearing_?"

Naruko looked down to see her amazing bright orange jumpsuit, and then she looked back up to her sister. Her sister here with her in Konoha, Akemi in _Konoha_... _as a Jonin-Sensei_?

"It's ah – part of my disguise?" Naruko said not meaning for it to come out as a question.

"What disguise?" Akemi asked tilting her head to the side, in confusion, but the happiness was evident in her face.

"Ah – I'm a boy now... _surprise_?"

"Enough, enough – save it for later, Misaka-san. Now, Naruko-San, do we have a deal?" Baki interrupted sounding very tired.

Naruko looked from the sand team to her sister, to the world outside the shaded window. She'd grown to like it in Konoha a little bit... Most likely more than she would ever care to admit to anyone or anything in a million years, but...

But here was her sister in everything but blood. The second person, the first being dead mind you – to ever show her kindness in her entire life – a person that meant more to her than her own life. The person that she would do anything for – even if it meant dismantling a place she really didn't want too.

Plus Naruko was sure they wouldn't let her out of there alive if she had to audacity to actually say no.

"Of course we do. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Suna wins this war," Naruko vowed.


	13. The Chunnin Exam

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Thirteen;**

**The Chunin Exam**

Naruko was torn. She wasn't very sure of what was what anymore. There were a few things that she knew; one, Suna was going to invade Konoha. And Two, she wasn't as happy with that as she should be.

Konoha wasn't _all _bad after all. It was a nice place, and they did have nice people – if you excluded the Hokage and Jiraiya. Was she really just going to sit back and let it burn?... Would she _help_ it burn?

If it was for Akemi, then she would.

Akemi. Naruko still couldn't believe that her sister was there, in Konoha with her. Akemi was a woman who used to be so bright and happy but had dimmed down a few degrees. Her sister had changed so much without her there, but at the same time – she hadn't changed at all.

Naruko didn't know what to do anymore and she hated it.

"Hey, Naruto," Haku said coming up beside her... Except, it _wasn't_ Haku.

"Hello," Naruko responded curtly, wondering who would impersonate Haku with such a lacking disguise. Her first guess would be Konohamaru, but he didn't even know the Henge. Plus what would he get out of impersonating Haku?

"I heard you we're going to enter the Chunnin Exam," the faux-Haku said with concern.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders and yawned, her mind still on the Suna invasion... Should she tell the Hokage? That obviously would mean siding with Konoha over Suna – more importantly, over Akemi but…

"Are you sure that you should?" Faux-Haku pressed.

"Huh, well I'm not goin– wait, why?" Naruko asked bluntly.

"Why what, Naruto?" The fake asked with confusion.

Naruko didn't even know why she was playing along with this...

"Who are you?" Naruko said ignoring the last part of the conversation.

"I'm Haku," 'Haku' said sounding slightly pleased.

"No, you are not... Who are you before I really hurt you?"

'_Haku'_ grinned, before he put his hands into the dispel hand sign, to reveal her old Sensei Iruka. Naruko blinked with confusion evident.

"Why... What...? Huh?" Naruko blurted out.

Iruka grinned down at Naruko. "I see; you've gotten a lot stronger to have detected my Henge, Naruto."

Naruko looked at him blankly.

"I _was _trying to test you, to see if you were ready to go to the exam," Iruka explained with a smile.

"I see," Naruko answered, although she really didn't understand.

"Just for curiosities sake, what gave me away?" Iruka asked interested.

Naruko looked up at the brown-haired man for a minute before responding. "Your Chakra to start with – it wasn't as cold as Haku's is. I really knew for sure when you didn't say, 'because I'm worried,' in response to my 'why?' It's one of those Haku things."

Iruka nodded his head completely bewildered.

"You really have matured, Naruto."

Naruko cursed herself again.

** #$%^&*&^%^&*(**

"Kakashi-Kun, you must be wondering why I've called you here?" The Hokage asked the Silver-haired ninja.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

The Hokage gave Kakashi a look that made Kakashi straighten his back slightly.

"Now, I want to talk about Naruto," The Hokage said, staring at Kakashi in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes Sir?" Kakashi responded dutifully.

"How are his ties to his team, to this village, in your opinion?" The Hokage asked him seriously.

Kakashi paused for a minute and thought about what had been asked of him. The Hokage, Kakashi had noticed, took an extra eye out for Naruto – even more so then he did for Sasuke. This was slightly confusing, and Kakashi really did want to know _why_.

But Kakashi settled for being a dutiful ninja, even though he wondered if what he said would have any ill-effects on Naruto. He really did care for all of his students. Naruto just as much as the others – he found amusement in how annoyed he could get the young boy by giving him more work than the others.

It would help him in the long run anyway.

"Naruto pushes his team mates away; he doesn't want to get close to them. He refers to his friends as allies; I believe he doesn't want to get attached. But, it is very clear that he cares about his friends deeply," Kakashi said.

"As in-depth as I'd expect from you Kakashi," The Hokage praised. "But, with Naruto's ties to this village... Do you think he would leave, if he was given the change... Or if he would do something to help destroy Konoha, if he was given the chance?"

Kakashi's head snapped to the Hokage, suddenly more serious than he already had been. "I don't believe that Naruto would intentionally do anything to harm Konoha."

The Hokage nodded his head, but still looked doubtful. "Do you know if Naruto has had contact with the Sand Genin Teams yet?"

Kakashi blinked, the sand teams? Why would it matter if Naruto had contact with the teams of their allies? Even if said allies were planning an invasion with the new player of Sound. "Not that I know of, Sir."

The Hokage leaned towards his desk to pick up his tobacco pipe, and lighted it. "Are you absolutely sure of this, Kakashi?"

Kakashi could count on one hand this many times he had been _this_ confused. Kakashi only shrugged his shoulders. "In the times that I've been around him he hasn't, but then again, I don't follow him around."

The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi, keep a very close eye on Naruto. A very close eye – I need you to monitor any interaction that he will have with both sand teams. This is vital, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head, like a good little soldier. "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage nodded his head. "Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed his head and made himself scarce of the room. There was only one thing that he really wanted to know... and that was, why Naruto wasn't allowed to make contact with Suna.

Could it be because of the suspected invasion by Sand, and the relatively new player of Sound? The problem with that was that they weren't exactly sure if this was a mere rumour or not yet.

Also, why in the name of Kami, would Naruto team up with Sand and Sound of all people, against Konoha? It didn't make any sense to the silver-haired genius.

Kakashi was getting annoyed now, things always made sense to him. But yet, Naruto unknowingly was making his life difficult.

Kakashi would figure this out. He would figure out why The Hokage was so worried about Naruto's ties to the village, and about him getting into contact with suspected villages. He would figure it all out.

There was just one thing that nagged at Kakashi more than all that. Why did the Hokage care so much about Naruto? He was just an orphan, with no special bloodlines, or abilities. So, what made him so special?

Kakashi really needed some more time to think about this.

**! #$%^&*()_(*&^%$#**

"There you are, you took your time idiot," Sasuke almost sneered, as Naruko walked up the academy.

"I got lost on the road of life," Naruko responded sarcastically. Or better yet, she hadn't realised the time and was left wondering about what she should do.

Naruko couldn't remember a time where she felt so torn. She was torn between a loyalty to the village that took her in and her sister – and the village that had somehow snuck in on her, and wormed its way in her heart.

Sakura shuddered. "Please, just _no_."

Naruko nodded her head in agreement, as she opened the door to the academy and held the door open for her team. Naruko ignored their surprised looks; she had more important things to worry about.

Naruko and her team walked up the flight of stairs, and then Naruko looked for the next flight – after all they had been told that they needed to be on the third floor.

But Naruko was surprised. There were many teams crowded around a door, which had two ninja guarding it... Naruko rolled her eyes and realised that they had put up a mock-up to lure away the idiots.

"What a bunch of wet nosed, brats! If you can't get passed the door than what makes you think you'll be able to handle the test?" Naruko heard one of the two ninja yell at the group.

Naruko rolled her eyes again, as she walked though the threshold of the hallway. Really, Naruko sucked with illusions, but even though she couldn't see though it – she knew it had to be there.

It would be smarter to just go to the room, and keep their heads down. You never know when it would be useful. And Naruko needed to get to the end of the exam.

She had agreed to aid Suna after all.

"Why don't you let everyone pass already? And drop the illusion while you're at it. I have business on the third floor," Sasuke said with an air of arrogance.

Naruko glared at him heatedly. Was the boy an idiot or something? Wasn't he meant to be a freaking genius? Then why was he making them out to be a target before the exam even started!? She _needed _to pass this.

It wasn't even a want. It was a _need._

"You figured it out huh?" One of the ninja asked in a wryly voice.

"It was easy... Right Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

...So that was what he was trying to do. He was trying to boast Sakura's confidence going into the exam. Naruko would have had to be an idiot to miss Sakura's hesitancy about entering. But there still had to be an easier way that didn't paint them out as targets.

"Of course I noticed it! I can count, this is the second floor!" Sakura declared with a bit more confidence.

Suddenly, the Jutsu was lifted and the sign plastered across the wall flicked from reading 'Third Floor' to 'Second Floor'. They had to be an idiot to think that going up one flight of stairs made them on the second floor.

Bunch of idiots, the whole lot of them.

The two 'guards' gave extremely creepy smiles. Naruko knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning... "Not bad... But just seeing threw it however, isn't enough!"

The ninja on the right, kicked up with his foot aiming for Sasuke's head. Almost at the same time, Sasuke sent a front kick aimed at the ninja's abdominal area.

There goes the idea of staying under the radar.

Both attacks got caught though – by another person. Really, how hectic was this going to get? The said interference, was clad in a green jumpsuit complete with orange legwarmers – which were really cool, Naruko wondered if he'd tell her where he got them from... He had a black, bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows – that sort of reminded Naruko of caterpillars for some reason.

A pupil-less lavender eyed, Hyūga male, walked over to their position – looking slightly annoyed. "Weren't you the one that proposed we avoided any unwanted attention?"

"I feel you," Naruko muttered, but he somehow heard and looked up at her. Naruko sighed, and the Hyūga looked away.

"Yes, but...!" Big-eyebrows turned to look at Sakura with a blush. "Hi! My name is Rock Lee! You're Sakura, aren't you?"

Naruko and Sakura blinked at the same time.

"...How do you know my name?" Sakura asked with uncertainty.

Lee just ignored this, and grinned... His smile would forever scar her. "Would you go out with me? I would protect you with my life!"

Naruko snickered and Sakura looked stricken... Sasuke just looked amused. "You won't get much better," Naruko said in what she thought was a helpful tone.

Sakura glared at her blonde haired team mate. "Just no way! You are so out of line! And Naruto, I swear if you make one more comment..." Sakura made a violet gesture with her hands.

Naruko smiled, and then frowned. Sakura had even grown on her, she wouldn't wish for Sakura to be injured. They were a team... What was she going to do?

Naruko couldn't just _not_ help Sand with their invasion - but she couldn't injure the people she had come to like.

The boy hung his head with despair.

"Can we go now?" Naruko asked her team. Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"Wait! What are your names?" The Huuga demanded.

"Its common courtesy to give your name first," Sasuke pointed out arrogantly.

Naruko sighed as the lavender-eyed boy got even more annoyed. "Sorry for him, Hyūga-San. He is Uchiha Sasuke, and we have to go."

With that the three walked away. Sasuke grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear as they went. "What were you thinking you idiot?"

Naruko shrugged Sasuke off. "To keep peace with another Konoha team, we don't want to make an enemy with a Hyūga, and a boy who managed to _catch _one of your kicks... Do you _want_ that?"

Sasuke huffed. "We would have been fine."

"Speak for yourself," Naruko muttered.

They went silent as they entered the correct room for the exam. The first thing that Naruko noticed was that it was silent, dead silent.

There were numerous amounts of Genin packed into the room, all with the gazes locked onto the doorway. They were watching their competition, sizing them up – deciding if they were good enough or not.

Naruko felt an indifferent mask settle on her face, she noticed Sasuke do the same thing. Even though Sakura looked like she was going to collapse on the floor and burst into tears.

"Sasuke!? Where've you been cutie!?" The bleach blonde fangirl yelled, as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruko was already far away from the giant get together of the three rookie genin teams of Konoha. She was scanning the room until she found what she was looking for – the sand team.

She noticed Gaara first, merely by chance – or perhaps because of his hair, or the killing aura. Naruko noticed that no one but his team was in a five person distance of him.

Gaara's head snapped up, obviously sensing someone staring at him and for a second, they locked eyes. Then Naruko looked away, hoping that anyone who might have been watching would pass it off as nothing.

A pair of hands waved in her face. "Yo, Naruto, dude – pay attention!"

Naruko looked at Kiba confused. "What?"

Kiba huffed. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, dude."

Naruko shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I was just distracted..."

Kiba grinned, a feral looking grin – which Naruko was very familiar with. "Yeah I saw. With the Sand chick right? She's hot, eh?"

Naruko looked at him blankly. "...Right."

Kiba winked at her like they were both in on one big secret. Naruko took this as a chance to see what it was that Sakura and Ino were arguing about – three guesses. It was Sasuke.

Someone needed to just stab her.

"Hello, Naruto-Chan, I want to wish you luck," Hinata said quietly coming up from behind Naruko, to stand between Naruko and Kiba.

"Thanks Hinata, you too," Naruko replied.

Kiba burst out laughing – very loudly, catching the attention of many of the other genin, it even made Ino and Sakura stop arguing.

"Y-you, let her – ahaha, Naruto-_Chan!"_

"I will kill you," Naruko vowed, "slowly."

"Could you do the rest of us a favour and just shut up?" A white-haired, glasses wearing, leaf ninja said rudely.

Naruko stared at him for a minute before her heart stopped cold and she felt the tell tale sign of fear enter her system. It was Kabuto. Orochimaru's assistant, one of the people she hated most. And he was here – with a _leaf_ headband.

...How!? How was he even there! And the bigger and more important question, which was why. Why was he there in a Chunin exam when he was easily Jonin years ago? Why was he there?

"You're all new genin? You kids are barely out of the local ninja academy right? All wet behind the ears!"

Naruko slowly made her way to hide behind Kiba – in case he hadn't seen her yet. She might have been a boy here, but she still looked similar to what she used to. Kabuto was smart enough to connect the dots. She knew that.

Naruko knew that there was no way in hell that she would be able to defeat Kabuto in a fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino demanded, taking offence to that statement.

"My name's Kabuto. You kids really need to open your eyes." He gestured behind him, by this point Naruko was completely hidden behind Kiba. There were still many people glaring at them though. This Naruko could live with – Kabuto being here, she couldn't. "Everyone's on edge from having to wait for the exam. I just thought I'd give you a heads up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of all of you."

Oh... How nice, now would he go away? Naruko begged whatever god there was, to not let him recognise her.

"It's probably unavoidable, like all rookies, you think you already know everything. Man, I remember what that was like."

"So, is this the second time you've applied?" Sakura questioned him.

Kabuto scratched the top of his head thoughtfully. "Seventh... I go twice a year, must be for about four years now." _Liar_. The fact that he was uncaring too made things worse. He was such a Liar.

"Oh, wow. So I guess you have... a lot of experience, with what we can expect and stuff right?" Although it sounded like Sakura was praising him, Naruko could hear the trace amounts of sarcasm in her voice.

Kabuto frowned slightly, seemingly picking up on the sarcasm. "Okay, the least I can do is give you guys some vital intelligence on what you're in for," He said this as he pulled out a seemingly innocent pack of cards for them all to see. "With my shinobi skill cards!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Shinobi skill cards?" She asked sceptically.

"To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into cards using some chakra. It's taken me almost four years to gain all the intelligence that I need. I have almost two hundred cards!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Sasuke drawled.

Kabuto waved him off. "Not at all. Here, let me show you how it works."

Kabuto sat down, crossed legged on the ground with a single card placed in front of him. He placed his own two digits on top of the card, and a swirl of air moved itself around it.

Naruko was getting more and more paranoid, had he seen her? What was he going to do with her? Naruko could not go back to Sound. She just _couldn't_. She wouldn't let that happen – ever.

Even if that meant teaming up with the stronger country in the up-coming war – even if it meant no Akemi, Naruko just couldn't go back there.

"Right now, I'm using my own chakra; each set is linked to its own possessor. A card like this one," he said as he showed them a card that was cluttered with various numbers and a small map. "It shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the chunin exams."

Naruko got thinking again, why was he telling them all this? This would be a stupid move; then again it was a Jonin level Kabuto. Was he trying to mock her? Was he goading her? What was his aim?

"Do you also have cards that can give information on any individual applicant?" Sasuke asked sounding much to interested.

Naruko wanted to yell at Sasuke to not get caught in his trap, but she was too late. Kabuto smirked. Naruko realised that Kabuto had them all where he wanted to; they were drawn in. Hook, line and sinker.

"Hm...? Why? Someone you have a particular interest in?" He sounded why too smug, much, much too smug. It made Naruko more nervous than she had already been.

Naruko was turning into a wreck – a nervous wreck.

"Gaara from Sunagakure, and Rock Lee of Konoha."

"You know their names? Peh, way to make it easy!" As he said this, Kabuto ripped two cards from his deck with a flick of his wrist.

"Rock Lee, a year older than you. 20 D-Rank missions, 11 C-rank... Hm? His taijutsu skills have grown again, other than that he really has no skills." He turned the card over. "Gaara of the Sand is the same age as you. 8 C-Ranked missions, and 1 B-Rank. Oh wow! He has come back from every single mission without a scratch."

"Hm," Sasuke grunted.

Kabuto smirked. "You scared?"

"No."

Suddenly, an attacker leaped into the air, out of the large crowed of ninja, and threw two shuriken at Kabuto. Naruko was pleased but she knew that Kabuto would never let himself get hurt by those.

Kabuto smirked and took a step back, letting the shuriken fly harmlessly to the side of him.

That was when that ninja's team mate, came up from below Kabuto's line of sight. It was a Sound ninja – why were they attacking their own...? This didn't make any sense! Unless... He was trying to gain their trust...? But why?

Kabuto dodged the Sound ninja with ease. Naruko tried to identify the Sound ninja but was pulling up blank, he must have been new. Kabuto's glasses in the right side got shattered due to the movements.

But this really couldn't have been anything but Kabuto _letting _his glasses be shattered. Suddenly, he staggered forward and emptied his stomach on the floor.

Naruko knew that Kabuto could most likely throw up on command as well. He was like that; Kabuto could do a lot of things. It was partly why Naruko was so afraid of him the she was currently hiding behind Kiba – trying to escape his attention.

Sakura rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Uh... I'm fine." Damn, Kabuto was a really good actor.

"You don't _look _fine."

"Pretty sad for someone whose been an applicant for over four years now," Sound ninja one, sneered. "Better add this to your cards. The three applicants from the Sound will all make Chunin this year!"

Naruko now understood; he was trying to distance himself from Sound. To make it seem that they weren't in league. The question that bugged Naruko though, was why would he do that?

Suddenly the room was covered in smoke and there was a voice yelling, "Will all of you shut up!?"

Once the smoke cleared, Naruko turned to face the front, there were about five ninja wearing white and then one at the front dressed in black.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He said, sounding both raspy and demanding. "Name's Morino Ibiki. I'm the Proctor and Chief examiner for the first part of the exam." He pointed at the three Sound ninja. "You three! You can't carry on as you damn well please, when my exam is about to start! Do you want to bloody get disqualified?"

Naruko felt kind of hopeful for that actually. The Sound ninja made her just as nervous as Kabuto made her.

"Sorry Sir. It's our first exam, we're a little bit nervous."

Ibiki just glared at the ninja, with warning. "Everyone! Turn in your written application, and take one of these seating assignment cards." He held out a wooden square, no bigger than the palm of his hand that was inscribed with a 3A. "...And report directly, to the seat indicated! Then we will proceed with the written portion of the exam."

Naruko robotically made her way up to the front and got her number, and without a glance at her team, she seated herself down. As the other ninja all took their seats she found that she was next to both Gaara and Hinata, with a Sound ninja seated in front of her... Kabuto was behind her...

This wasn't going to end well.

Kabuto had now officially seen her, or him, but she had been seen. If he realised that she was the young girl that he'd tormented or not was another story all together.

This wasn't going to end well, why was he even there?


	14. Orochimaru

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Fourteen;**

**Orochimaru**

"Alright, Brats, listen up! There are a few big rules that pertain to this test. I'm not taking any questions so listen carefully. I'm only saying this shit once! First rule, everyone has ten points. There are ten questions each worth a point, got it? Each wrong answer takes away a point. Get ten right you get ten points, easy right!?" Ibiki wrote this on the massive black-board in the front of the room.

"The second rule, this is a team event. Pass or fail – you do it as a team. Last rule, if your caught cheating...two points will be deducted from your team." It didn't seem so bad.

"I'll be looking over your shoulder when you least expect it," a spiky haired ninja cut in.

"Oh and lastly? If an individual losses all of their points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two do... Will be disqualified."

Naruko really wasn't too worried with this.

"You're exam, starts now!" Ibiki yelled.

Naruko looked down at her paper to see that she didn't know anything on the paper. Naruko felt herself smile. They said not to cheat... but... Naruko always made sure that her 'cheating' was unusual.

'_Hey, my bestest friend in the whole wide world.'_

'**You sicken and disgust me, brat.' **

'_Will you help me with the exam or not?'_

'**No, you horrible little monster.'**

'_What did I do to deserve that...?'_

'**...Will you leave me alone if I tell you the answers, Bitch?'**

'_Most likely.' _

Not ten minutes later, Naruko was finishing up the exam paper only to notice there was no tenth question just a little note at the end of her paper... Hm, she could use a little nap... Her stomach hurt...

Naruko was cut out of her impromptu slumber by a loud yelling of, "What!?"

Naruko opened her eyes to see people yelling at Ibiki, who were grinning like a mad-man. Naruko also noticed that at least a third of the people in the room had left.

Naruko turned to Hinata – who seemed unusually happy. "What's going on?"

"We all passed, Naruto-Chan," Hinata replied happily. Naruko blinked, wait what?

"But what about the tenth question!" Sakura cried.

"There is no tenth question, aside for the acceptance or rejection of the question," Ibiki explained with a creepy smile.

"Then what was your purpose in having the other nine questions?" Temari called out.

"A test of your spying skills, in other words, you had to cheat. We had plants in the room, who knew the answers. Of course if you cheated to obviously then, you were cut," he explained.

Naruko blinked, oh, she was meant to cheat?

"There will be many circumstances in your career where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you much more than simply losing your life. The last question was to test you. There will be overly dangerous missions in the future that you will not be able to decline. You have all passes. I hope you know how to put up a fight."

The window to the left of Naruko exploded right as the last word left Ibiki's mouth. Two kunai dragging a banner with them though the glass that pronounced the woman's name with bright shining letters – she seemed familiar somehow.

"I am the second Chief examination officer, Mitarashi Anko! Let's get moving people! Time is wasting!"

How troublesome. Naruko's stomach hurt.

**! #$%^&*()(*&^%$**

The giant terrain that stood just beyond the wired fence was amazing. It had moss hanging from every place imaginable, Naruko heard a strange hiss emit from a tree... And the trees! They stood incredibly high, twisting and turning in any way it saw fit.

It was a forest, and it was beautiful. But Naruko's stomach hurt, really badly.

"This place is called the forest of death!" Anko yelled darkly, as she glared at random genin, making them extremely nervous. "I have these forms that I need you to sign, saying that your death is not _my_ fault... Or the fault of Konoha!"

Anko then started throwing scrolls at every genin, many of them ducking out of the way or most likely getting bruises from where they hit them. Naruko caught hers with her left hand, much like Sasuke did.

"For your explanation? You're getting a scroll when you hand that one in from the hut over there," Anko gestured to an innocent looking hut. Much too innocent looking... "Seeing as there are twenty-six teams. Thirteen get a heaven scroll and the rest get an earth scroll. You need both scrolls to get to the giant ass tower in the middle of the forest. Comprehende? Oh and you can kill each other however you want to."

Naruko felt slight disturbed that, this was placed on the end of the woman's sentence.

"Oh, you have a time limit too! You have exactly 120 hours to complete my exam. So for you idiots that are most likely going to die, that is five days," Anko said with a bloodthirsty look in her eye.

...She was really going all out on this one wasn't she? Naruko squirmed, not because she was scared, not because she could figure out the time... Because she was getting killer cramps in her stomach... Why now, was it something she ate?

"Five days!? What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji yelled dramatically.

Naruko wondered if he meant to sound like such an idiot.

"Your problem, not mine! The forest is full of natural bounty... As well as man-eating creatures, deadly insects, and poisonous plants..." Anko said. "Now, we have some rules people! Yes rules. One! You're out of you don't reach the tower in the time period. Two! If a team member dies, you're out! Three! If you leave the forest while you're taking the test? You're out! A finally, you are in no way permitted to gaze, or peak or so much as blink -! At the insides of the scrolls, until you are well inside the tower with one of each. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Why not?" Ino asked blinking.

"Something very, very bad will happen to you. That not even the most specialised people will be able to fix for you. That's all the warning you'll get girly." Anko then turned to walk away before she spun around again. "A word of advice... Try not to die!"

#$ %# %# mmm

It seemed like hours before they finally got their scroll, and were allowed to stand in front of the open gate – but in reality, it had only been thirty minutes.

Much too soon they were in the forest and trying to devise a plan. It wasn't going so well, mainly because everyone was too nervous to voice their ideas.

Right then a loud scream ripped its way through the entire forest, with a hollow echo. The only thought the entered Naruko's mind was, so, it's finally began.

She really couldn't be more nervous. "D-did you guys hear something right now?" Sakura asked even more nervous than Naruko was.

"No," Naruko lied. "You are just crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Sakura snapped, regaining some of her usual fizz.

There was a crazy stabbing sensation in Naruko's stomach that had her hunched over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura said, down by her side in an instant, as Sasuke held out a kunai.

"Nothing, I just need to use the bathroom." With that, Naruko scampered away from her team. Naruko ran a small way before she hunched over a tree, clenching her stomach. Bloody demons of hell, what was the Kyūbi doing to her?

'**I'm not doing **_**anything**_**, brat. Just because you look like a boy, doesn't actually mean that you're a boy, freaking idiot."**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**I mean, idiot, that this is something that girls get... Check your fucking underwear if you don't believe me.'**

Naruko ignored the Kyūbi but did just what he said. Naruko wanted to throw herself off a bridge, she hadn't expected this. Naruko had not prepared to get her _period_ of all things.

'**Make sure to stay away from that dog boy friend of yours, and your Sensei, kid.'**

'_Kiba and Kakashi? Why?' _

'**They'd be able to smell it, no use being a boy then, huh?'**

Naruko's shoulders slumped, and before she knew it she was tied to a tree. How? She wouldn't know – Naruko figured they'd gotten to her when she'd been talking with the Kyūbi; she tended to space out then.

With a sigh, Naruko wriggled free of her restraints and made her way back to her team. Only to see them looking at another Naruko, her two real team mates looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, alright," Sakura was saying.

"So, what's the plan?" 'Naruto' asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and Sakura seemed surprised. "...Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

Sasuke tensed, it seemed he had figured out that it wasn't the real her.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke began. "I was thinking... Do you remember what Sensei keeps making you do when you call him a pervert?"

Sakura looked confused, and 'Naruto' tensed. "Push ups?"

Naruko leaned down and threw a kunai at the imposter, catching him off guard, and embedding in the boys kneecaps.

Naruko walked out of the bushes her eyes on the man. "Kick a guy when he's down why don't you? Sasuke, he makes me do, ten laps around the oval, _every freaking time_."

Sasuke nodded his head in acceptance, and Sakura looked surprised.

"...He caught me off guard okay?"

Sasuke walked up to the kneeling boy and grabbed one of the kunai out from the knee, and hit him over the head with the back of it – effectively knocking him out cold.

"Let's go," Sakura said nervously.

They all nodded their heads, and then jumped up into the trees, and began travelling that way, until they came across a large tree, in which they all sat – and planned.

"Okay, if we ever get separated again, then we don't blindly trust a person that we thinks look like them, understand?" Sasuke said taking charge.

Naruko nodded her head.

"We need a password?" Sakura said, with determination.

"No," Naruko disagreed. "What is someone finds out that password?"

Sakura made a face of understanding.

"We just ask questions of each other, that only we know the answer to," Sasuke decided.

"Alright, so what's the plan Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, expecting Sasuke to have the answers for the team.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "We should find a place to have camp, and wait for someone to 'ambush' us, set a few traps."

Sakura nodded her head in acceptance. Naruko on the other hand thought. "We should have it in a tree."

Sasuke looked slightly confused, but Sakura understood her perfectly. "We have the advantage in the trees," Sakura commented.

"Exactly, we grew up in trees, the other villages – not so much."

Naruko suddenly got a sharp shooting pain in her stomach, was it meant to be that bad? Hell, how she wished she could actually ask someone. Wouldn't that be an odd thing to go up and ask someone… Naruko clenched her stomach again, the pain was nearing unbearable.

Sakura and Sasuke noticed. "Naruto, are you alright?" The concern in Sakura's voice was obvious.

"I am fine," Naruko responded slowly.

There was a very unnatural wind that blew through the trees, and made team 7 lose their balance. Sasuke managed to swing himself under a tree branch. Sakura jumped over to the next tree. But Naruko who had been holding her stomach in an attempt to ease her pain, was blown away with the wind.

It had to be a Jutsu. Naruko got blown into a tree which she hit with her back taking the brunt of the pain. Naruko quickly righted herself, and realised that she was alone.

Kami damn it all.

Naruko sighed, and from the corner of her eye she could make out a large most likely poisonous snake coming her way. Naruko slid her precious sword out from his sheath, which was crossed over her back, slowly.

It was a massive snake; its head was easily the size of Naruko's entire body. The snake lunged for her – its most likely next meal.

Naruko swung her sword and only succeeded in stopping the snakes advance. Thinking fast, considering her hands were tied up, Naruko swung her leg upwards pushing the snake away from her.

The snake hissed loudly, and Naruko cursed her lack of Jutsu at that moment. Naruko quickly dodged out f the way as the snake lunged at her again. That was it! Naruko finally had an idea to get rid of the stupid snake.

Naruko let the snake attack her again, but when its teeth were only centimetres away from her body – she switched out with a log, which the snake happily chomped down on. Naruko then went behind the snake and beheaded it.

...It took much more effort than it really needed to.

Naruko sighed and took off after Sasuke's chakra print. It took Naruko only about five minutes to find her team, and when she did she froze dead.

It was Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura, looked tired and beat up, and like they knew they had lost. Naruko really did want to help them, but, Orochimaru was there.

Naruko really couldn't get the image of her childhood years out of her mind. The horror, the pain, the torture... the experiments... All of if it. The dull bleakness, her wanting to die.

She couldn't face the man that had done it too her – she just couldn't. Naruko wanted to run, but an unnatural fear kept her rooted in her spot – looking on with wide-fearful eyes.

Why was Orochimaru here, if not for her? Was he going to kill her for running away all of those years ago? Why couldn't she move?!

Naruko watched as Orochimaru advanced on Sasuke and Sakura, they would die – surely they would. She needed to help them but it was Orochimaru of all people, she couldn't possibly-!

'**Snap out of it. Idiot, your revenge is so close – so very close. Attack, and I promise to help when you need me to.'**

It was nice almost too nice. But Kyūbi was right. Her revenge was so close she could almost taste it. Her revenge for her Sensei, for the life she lived in Suna being taken away, for her childhood being taken away, for her innocence being taken away. Orochimaru would _pay_.

Naruko suddenly was spurred forward, two shuriken in her hand being thrown at the leader of Sound. This was it – what she'd been waiting for.

All three of the fighting ninja looked up to see Naruko, with her eyes locked onto Orochimaru.

"My," Orochimaru chuckled, leaving a strange chill in the air. "If it isn't little Naruko-Chan... So _this _is where you ran off to?"

"Orochimaru," Naruko acknowledged. "I'm going to kill you."

Orochimaru looked pleased by this. "Oh, you are? My, how bloody thirsty you've become! It makes me... so _proud_."

"Naruto," Sakura gasped. "You know this er-"

"Yes," Naruko replied curtly.

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Let's see if you've improved my _little monster._"

"I'm not a monster. Not anymore," Naruko disagreed, freeing her sword once more. "_You_ are."

Naruko suddenly shot towards Orochimaru, her sword raised; he though - caught it with one hand. Naruko used her foot to try and trip Orochimaru, but he just jumped back taking the sword with him, causing Naruko to stumble.

Naruko let go of her sword, and Orochimaru casually threw it to one side. Naruko jumped back and scampered up the side of one of the trees, throwing Kunai at the missing-nin.

Orochimaru just continued to gain on her dodging everything she could throw. Naruko jumped from her tree to another one further back, before she tumbled down into the field when Orochimaru decided to throw some of her Kunai back.

"Is this all, Naruko-Chan?" Orochimaru asked with disappointment. "Konoha has turned you soft. I expected more of one of my most promising ninja."

Naruko gasped her eyes wide and fearful. She hadn't remembered him being that strong. He was so... powerful, and she was weak. She was useless.

Orochimaru came forwards, until he was standing near Naruko, his fist came out of nowhere and Naruko was kneeling on the ground, holding her gut – her eyes wide, scared.

She was going to die.

"Perhaps, _this _will help you get that power you held back, Naruko-Chan," Orochimaru whispered, as he lowered his sharp teeth, and took a bite of Naruko's neck – leaving two sharp holes in the side her her Neck.

It burned, like she was being burned alive... and then – there was more fire, flighting off the first fire. Whose bright idea was it to fight fire with fire? It hurt...

"It burns!" Naruko cried helplessly before she collapsed.

**#$%^&*())(*&**

'**Breath, brat, I'll do my best. No one is allowed to mark **_**my **_**vessel!'**

Naruko opened her eyes, still feeling the searing pain that originated from her neck, to see she was in her sewer again.

"Kyūbi, what, what's happening?" Naruko asked, wincing, as she clutched her neck.

'**Orochimaru gave you a mark. It... Has potential for great power. But I do not wish to become some mere puppet. No, I am far too grand to become that Snakes throw toy. I will stop this mark, if it's the last thing I do!'**

Was it just Naruko or was the Kyūbi very annoyed? "Hey, how long is this going to take? I don't trust those guys to be able to defend my body."

'**Do not fear, idiot. The fight is already over – the Uchiha has a mark just like yours.'**

Naruko blinked as she lied down on the ground of the sewer, the water harmlessly swirling around her. "Oh, how troublesome, neh – can you do anything for the pain?"

'**Be quiet! I'm busy! I will not numb the pain, brat. First, I like seeing you in pain. And second, it will take me longer to get rid of the mark... You don't want that do you?'**

The Kyūbi bared his teeth at Naruko... "No, I suppose not."


	15. Yeah, I'm a girl

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Fifteen;**

**Yeah, I'm a girl...**

Naruko was stuck in a mess of re-runs of the worst times in her life. The Kyūbi had warned her that this would happen if she spent too much time in her mindscape. It would drag her off into her memories and slowly drive her mad.

Naruko felt like she already was – mad that is. But, she had to wait, wait until the mark was gone... It really was her only hope. She couldn't have a piece of Orochimaru on her – that would simply be sick.

.

.

"_Useless! Go faster girl!"_

_Naruko's three year old legs tried to run faster but with her tiredness, she found that she just couldn't move. She collapsed on the ground, breathing hard, tears stinging in her eyes – she couldn't do it. _

"_Get up! Get up! How do you expect to get better, if you don't push yourself? Useless, useless!"_

_Naruko gasped, her wide-childlike eyes shining with tears. "I can't, Sensei, I'm too tiwed!"_

"_It's _tired_!" Came the snapped reply from Naruko's Sensei. "You're three now, speak properly!" _

"_I'm Sowwy," Naruko said, with tears streaming down her face._

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in Naruko's ears, as she touched her stinging cheek._

"_Don't cry! To cry is to be weak!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Four year old Naruko was staring down at her book with determination. Kabuto sat off to the side, yawning – apparently bored with it all._

"_The wed dog ate de human, because he was de enemy," Naruko sniffed._

"_Are you crying, Naruko?" Kabuto asked, with a smirk._

"_It's so sad, don't ya think?" Naruko asked the white haired man with wide eyes._

_Kabuto looked at her for a minute. "No, it's life – get used to it. Pronounce your R's properly – read it again."_

"_The w-w-w-ed-"_

"_No!" Kabuto yelled, slamming his hands into the table scaring Naruko. "Read it properly! None of these W's! Naruko, you don't want to be useless do you!?"_

_Naruko shook her head wildly, her twin blonde pigtails dancing around her head._

"_Answer me!" Kabuto yelled. Naruko felt tears spring to her eyes._

"_N-no."_

"_Without the stutter!"_

"_No," Naruko replied more strongly, but she still had tears on her face._

"_Don't ever cry," Kabuto warned. "To cry is to be weak."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_At six, they had Naruko in front of a dead body, pouring with blood from a small knife wound. The offending object in Naruko's hand, covered in her victims blood. _

_Naruko looked at the man she had killed with horror, she had thought that he was her friend, but he wasn't. He'd tried to hurt her, but she had hurt him first._

"_Hey, hey – it's time for Naruko's check up with Orochimaru~ Oh, what's this?" _

_Naruko looked up with her eyes full of unleased tears that would never be shed – to cry was to be weak after all. Naruko wasn't weak._

_Naruko realised too late that Kabuto wanted an answer from her when he pulled her hair towards the door – despite the fact that it was matted with the blood of her '_Sensei'_. _

"_I said, what happened here?"_

"_I killed him... But he was my friend!" Naruko sobbed without crying._

_Kabuto sneered at the young girl. "To love is to destroy."_

_Naruko nodded her head. Another thing to remember – to love is to destroy... To destroy oneself or to destroy the one that was being loved? _

_._

_._

_._

_At eight, Naruko wanted to die. She was cold, she had no heart, and she was soulless. She was their perfect ninja. The perfect little monster of Sound._

"_Naruko-Chan~! It's time for your check up!" Orochimaru said happily as he pulled out a number of needles._

_Naruko didn't flinch as the needles tore their way through her skin. She just looked on with dead eyes, a heartbreaking look. _

_Many potions and tonics had been shoved though her – many doing nothing but bringing her unmeasurable pain. It flushed out of her system too quickly, so all that was needed was to slow the system down._

_...So the pain doubled. But Naruko didn't cry, she never cried anymore – after all, to cry is to be weak. It wasn't possible for Naruko to cry – she wasn't able to._

_Naruko closed her eyes to the pain. When would it all end?_

"_Just one more, Naruko-Chan~!"_

_One more usually meant three... Four, times the pain than the others._

_Why wouldn't someone just kill her?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Misaka Hiroshi has been killed in action, as his listed to notify, I am telling you, Misaka Naruko," The Kazekage said, seemingly bored with it all. _

_Naruko looked at the Kazakage with a growing horror, tears in her eyes the she would never shed over her beloved brother. To cry was to be weak after all. Orochimaru had been right, she would never cry._

_Hiroshi was dead, the only person other than Akemi that she had truly loved since - her old Sensei. The one that tried to kill her when she was six – the one she had killed instead._

_She remembered the blood, the gore – but most of all she remembered the lesson. To love is to destroy. But she hadn't destroyed Hiroshi...?_

"_How?" Naruko asked her voice filled with emotion that hadn't been there three years previously._

"_Orochimaru, the missing-nin of Konoha."_

_To love was to destroy – Naruko knew that for certain now. Naruko would never fully love again... She would never forgive Konoha._

'**You need to wake up now, your making the human's nervous.'**

**~! #$%^&^%$^&**

"Naruto, Naruto! Wake up, _Naruto_!"

Naruko slowly opened her eyes, to see her old teacher Iruka hovering over her head. "...What the...?"

"He's alright! Team 7 is allowed to progress to the Prelims!" Iruka called over her shoulders. "Are you alright, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruko sat up feeling majorly dizzy, but pushed it to the side. Iruka grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from swaying. "I'm fine."

"Naruto!" Sakura called happily. "You're alright! You've been out since we fought with that Grass guy."

Naruko blinked at Sakura's direction. "You're hair...?"

Sakura's hair was cut short, into a bob-like style, and it stuck out messily at the end, in casual spikes.

"I decided I needed a new look," Sakura responded with a smile. "You like it?"

Naruko scratched her head, to be completely honest she thought it suited Sakura very nicely. "It's different."

Sakura looked up at Iruka. "Can he come to the prelims?"

Iruka sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. "Naruto is awake, so, he can go."

Sakura tugged Naruko up from her spot and dragged her into a gym-like area. All of the other teams that had passed were already there, waiting. Naruko saw Sasuke standing by their Sensei. Sakura dragged her over to that area.

"Look, Sasuke! He's awake!" Sakura called, despite the fact that there seemed to be a fight between Gaara and Lee going on.

Sasuke turned to face Naruko and Sakura as they approached; he looked relieved in his own special way. Naruko felt slightly guilty, that she had made them worry so much.

"Ah, my cute little student, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming!" Kakashi said with a wide smile, but even Naruko detected the worry.

Naruko didn't have it in her to even call Kakashi a pervert. "I'm sorry," Naruko said with her head bowed.

Her team looked at each other worried, completely ignoring the fight going on down below. "Naruto, I want to ask you something," Sasuke's voice cut though the haze of worry.

"Yes...?" Naruko asked tiredly, not bothering to sound like she overly cared.

"That man – you knew he was Orochimaru straight away, how did you know?"

"Orochimaru, wait. Did you three fight _Orochimaru_?" Kakashi's voice cut in urgently. His team looked surprised at him.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "Who is he Sensei?"

"An S-ranked missing-nin from Konoha," Kakashi said quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "He is one of the sannin; they have their own brand of power – equal to any Kage."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then he looked at Naruko. "You seemed to know him, though Naruto."

Naruko wished she could just stab Sasuke. Kakashi's eye then trained onto Naruko, he looked like several things he had been thinking were starting to form together.

"I did know him, that is _why_ I wanted to kill him," Naruko sighed.

Sakura hesitated. "He called you Naru_ko_-_Chan_..."

Naruko opened her mouth and closed it again, then thought hard. "...I pretended to be a girl when I knew him... I was gender-challenged, like Haku."

Sasuke didn't seem overly convinced.

"Winner; Gaara of the Sand!"

"Next match is; Haruno Sakura Vs. Yamanaka Ino!"

"Good luck, Sakura," Kakashi and Naruko muttered at the same time. Sakura turned to face the battle field, her face hard as she left.

"You two, I need to know... Did Orochimaru do anything to any of you?" Kakashi pressed his eyes frantic, searching their necks.

Naruko's hand instantly flew to her neck, and to her horror she still felt the two small holes. The Kyūbi hadn't managed to get rid of it?

Kakashi got a hard, determined look in his eyes. He reached over and pried Naruko's hand away from her neck, and sucked in his breath at the mark.

"Damn it," Kakashi hissed.

"He bit Naruto. Then he bit me," Sasuke confessed.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with wide-eyes. "Shit," he muttered.

"The match is a tie!"

Naruko figured that she most likely should have been watching that.

"Next match is; Uzumaki Naruto and Inkunza Kiba!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said hurriedly, panicking. "You must _not_ use chakra. Do you understand me? Under _any_ circumstances, you must _not _use it!"

Naruko nodded her head with confusion, she had no idea what was going on. She turned her body around and jumped down to the mini-stage, with Kiba already waiting.

"Aw man! You look like crap!" Kiba said with a grin.

"I feel like it," Naruko grumbled.

"Alright, ready?" Hayate asked with a worried look at Naruko. Naruko gave him a weak nod. "Set and go!"

Neither of them moved an inch, Naruko moved her hand back to grab her sword but she grasped air. She'd lost her sword – the sword that Yūgao had brought her.

And she now had nothing to fight with – she was screwed.

"Shit," Naruko said blankly.

Kiba grinned. "Seeing how outmatched you are Naruto? Wanna quit?"

Naruko sighed; she had no chance in winning really. Kiba used a taijutsu fighting style, adding in some Jutsu with his dog. Naruko used her sword, and kunai, melded together with the replacement Jutsu. It was all she _knew._

And it was all she _couldn't_ do.

"Ye- _Na_," Naruko responded, changing her mind at last minute. She had told Sand that she would get to the end, she had promised, and Naruko didn't disappoint.

Although now Orochimaru was here… Should she go with that plan? Which country would give her better protection against him?

Kiba shrugged and charged at Naruko, his fists raised ready to punch. Naruko dodged under his fists for a while – but she knew that she couldn't keep up with it for long, so she backed up.

Kiba grinned knowing that he was driving her back without much of a fight. Naruko tuned out what Kiba was saying at the moment, she really needed to concrete.

Naruko came to regret doing this when his dog turned into another version of him. Naruko grumbled, and dived out of the way of the duo attack. She was too worn down for this... She had no weapons on her and she couldn't use her chakra.

'**I only have a little to spare, brat. I'm still trying to get that cursed mark off.'**

Even the Kyūbi sounded tired! _Thank you, _Naruko thought tiredly. She really couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Naruko channelled the extra chakra into her hand forming a glove, giving it an ethnical red glow – yes that's what else she could do. She could use the Kyūbi's power.

Naruko punched the dog clone of Kiba, and it instantly got knocked back into the wall, in a dead faint.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Kiba asked, somewhat alarmed. Naruko's blue eyes slowly flickered to red.

Naruko didn't answer him, choosing instead to calmly walk forward and punch Kiba with her red-chakra infused fist.

Kiba jumped out of the way, and this continued on for a while, until Naruko started to feel the power wane. The charka flicked out of life – Naruko paused for a minute. _Just a little bit more._

Kiba grinned and saw this as a golden opportunity, so he threw some kunai and shrunken at Naruko. Naruko's red aura flickered back to life, this time covering her entire body in a protective shell, letting Kiba's weapons fall harmlessly to the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" Kiba yelled, sounding panicked.

Naruko couldn't blame him; the Kyūbi was a demonic power. Then Naruko felt something shift away – shit. Naruko had forgotten when she used the Kyūbi's power then her Henge failed, how could she forget? That was how Haku found out!

Before anyone could see her Naruko couched down in a little ball – Naruko felt the red aura fade away again, waiting to be used. She only had a little left after all – she wasn't going to waste it.

"Er, Naruto – Dude... Did you hair just grow?" Kiba asked curiously. "...What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking!" Naruko's voice came out more high pitched then she had intended it to.

"What happened to your voice?" Kiba asked hesitantly. Naruko could hear the people watching muttering to themselves.

"A side-effect!" Naruko squeaked.

"Right... Why aren't you fighting me anymore?" Kiba asked slowly.

"I need to think."

"You need to fight, that is the point," Hayate interrupted. "A person needs to be knocked out for the match to end. Please hurry up!"

"Sorry dude, but you're kind of an easy target there," Kiba said apologetically.

Naruko heard Kiba approach; she had to make a choice. If she got knocked out then she'd be known as a girl, if she got up and fought she was known as a girl.

...There was no winning solution here was there?

Kiba's hand moved to hit the back of Naruko's head when she made a spilt-second decision. Naruko's head jerked up, and as hard as she could she hit Kiba in the stomach, causing him to bend over and cough.

Kiba looked up at Naruko with watering eyes, then he looked liked he stopped breathing. "Dude you look like a girl."

Naruko looked down, she felt her hair at her shoulders, forming into large barrel curls, and she blinked grimly. "Yeah about that – I'm a girl."

Kiba fainted.

Hayate was stunned silent, as was everyone else.

"Winner; _Uzumaki Naruto_?" Hayate asked.

Naruko nodded her head as cheerfully as possible and made her way back towards her spot.

All of the remaining Konoha teams looked at Naruko like she had grown a second head. All but Hinata.

"You look cuter as a girl than I'd thought!" Hinata gushed, when she finally made it into earshot.

"I-"

"Next match; Huuga Hinata Vs. Huuga Neji!"

"Bye, Naruko-Chan!" Hinata said cheerfully before she disappeared.

"You're a girl," Sasuke said quietly.

"Um, well – _technically_ yes – but then again, probably _not_."

There were stunned looks that Naruko hadn't anticipated. There was a look of denial on Sasuke's face, that she was sure was mirrored in her own.

"Alright kid, enough with the gender-issue game, and come with me," Jiraiya said easily, turning up out of nowhere.

Naruko frowned. "When the hell did you get here?"

"When the hell did you decide to be a girl again?" Jiraiya responded.

"I didn't, I had no control over it – If I had my way, I'd still be a bloody boy," Naruko retorted.

"Same."

"Wait, what?" Naruko asked confused.

"Let's go," Jiraiya said dragging the young girl away.

They left behind a stunned audience.

"...Did Naruto just turn into a girl?" Choji asked hesitantly.

"Troublesome, but yes," his black-haired teammate responded.

"...How...?" Shino was too – confused.

Tenten was still watching the door that they had left in her expression agape. "That little bastard, is a girl?"

"We established that," Sasuke snapped.

"Well sorry, Mr I-don't-notice-my-team-mate-is-a-girl!" Tenten snapped.

Sasuke scowled but didn't respond.

"...Naruto, he – _she_? Lied to us?" Choji asked again sounding slightly hurt.

"Troublesome, I'm sure that she had good reason too."

Tenten looked at the lazy boy with scepticism. "Good reason... To tell everyone that you're a boy, when you're a girl... I mean why would you even bother?"

Not too far away, four of the Sensei's were locked into a similar disbelieving conversation.

"Bet you didn't expect that, _eh_, my eternal rival?" Gai said, but he still sounded worried for his hospitalized student.

"I did _not_ see that one coming," Kakashi agreed, sounding completely astounded.

"How do you not notice your student is a girl?" Asuma asked rhetorically, but he too seemed amazed.

"He wasn't paying attention like usual," the only female of the group responded.

"I _was _paying attention though," Kakashi admitted sounding disturbed.

"The question though, is why she felt the need to pretend to be a boy?" Gai said seriously.

Kakashi nodded his head with his two other friends.

"Something must have happened," the red-eyed female said with concern. "Hinata and the girl seemed to be really close – Hinata didn't seem surprised either."

Asuma nodded. "You think she knew the entire time?"

Kunarani nodded her head.

Kakashi hummed in frustration. "I think Haku knew as well."

The four Jonin-Sensei's stopped talking for a minute. "We need to find out why she was pretending to be a boy, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head, knowing that it was his responsibility now. "I know, I know."

"Perhaps, Hokage-Sama knows?" Gai said.

"Perhaps," Kakashi repeated, knowing full well the Hokage _knew_. After all, Naruto? Was very bad at all things Illusion, he – _she _would have needed the help of someone very skilled to hide for so long.

The fact that she _had _managed to hide it for so long, and in a _ninja village _was something to be amazed over.

"I just can't believe that she managed to hide it for so long," Kakashi muttered, to the general agreement.

**! #$%^&*()**

The ramen waitress served Naruko her food with a silent stare. Naruko sighed.

"...We're you a girl this entire time?" The waitress asked with hesitance.

"Yes," Naruko responded dryly, as she took her first bite of the delicious substance that was known as Salt ramen.

Naruko ate her food quietly, just wondering if she could become Naruto again – it would be just that much nicer.

"Hello, um- Naruto?"

Naruko sighed. "My name is Naruko,_ Misaka_... Naruko."

To be perfectly honest, Naruko didn't even know what her last name even _was_. Was it Uzumaki like she had pretended it was; was it Misaka that her adopted family gave her or was it Namikaze that was her birth name?

For some reason, Naruko felt it was necessary to keep the Namikaze name a secret. She wasn't sure what the name means to people here, but it meant that Konoha would go to war over it. So Naruko decided that it would be in her best interests to keep the name in the down low for a bit.

Kakashi sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruko blinked, as she looked up at her teacher with a slight amount of wonder. "Why would I tell you when I was trying to you know – keep it a secret?"

"You told Hinata?" Kakashi pressed. Naruko knew he only wanted his suspicions confirmed now, and Naruko could care less at the moment.

"She looked at me with her Bakugan active... They see under Henges, I didn't even know her then," Naruko explained. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"And Haku?"

"How did you figure that out?" Naruko asked confused.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a genius?"

Naruko snorted. "My henge wavers when the- um, when I use my red chakra."

"What is that red chakra?" Kakashi asked interested.

Naruko's gaze went down to her half-eaten bowl. "It's a Jutsu, well, my chakra is red?"

Kakashi looked at her sceptically.

"It's true," Naruko insisted.

Kakashi gave her a long searching look. "I believe you."

Naruko felt guilty again. "So... Why were you henged as a boy, anyway?"

"Uh - I'm... I was... Because – well, because I could?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi nodded his head, realising that she wasn't going to give him a straight answer.

"Sakura told me that you were acting strange in the forest of death, and I know it wasn't because of the girl thing," Kakashi said warningly.

"...Uh – I'm scared of snakes," Naruko grumbled – Orochimaru was a snake, and she was scared of him.

Kakashi gave her a serious look. "We can work on that when the exams are over."

Naruko nodded her head.

As if remembering something, Kakashi brushed the hair away from the cursed mark on her neck to get a good look at it. Kakashi nodded his head, and let her hair go. "Did Jiraiya-Sama seal it for you?"

Naruko nodded her head, her hand automatically going to the spot that Kakashi was just looking at. The Kyūbi hadn't been able to get rid of it yet, but he was still working on it. He'd been strangely quiet about it too.

Naruko was getting the feeling that there wasn't much that he could really do.

"As for your training for the last round, you'll be facing Huugya Neji. Jiraiya-Sama, has offered to teach you in preparation of the exam," Kakashi said heavily.

Naruko's eyes widened, but she nodded her head anyway. She really didn't like Jiraiya very much.

"Naruko," Kakashi said after a few moments. "Is anything wrong, you seem tense?"

"Nothing, really... Why was Orochimaru in Konoha?" Naruko blurted out, not quite being able to hide the fear in her voice.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "We don't know, we think that he is perhaps after something – or someone."

Naruko's eyes widened as she nodded her head.

Someone – could that someone be her? His prized ninja that got away? Naruko felt panic bubble up inside her. Would he take her back? Would she be subjected to the same things as before? No she couldn't let that happen.

Orochimaru wasn't strong enough to take on Konoha. But... If Konoha was out of the picture, because of the Sand invasion? What would happen then? Sand hadn't fought for her the first time, what makes this time any different?

Konoha would fight for her, to keep her – even if it was only because of Kyūbi and the magic Namikaze gene that she had. But that was all that mattered really. If it was a choice between, Konoha and no Orochimaru and Sand with Orochimaru - Konoha would win every single time.

"Sensei," Naruko said suddenly. "We have to talk to the Hokage."

"When...? Why...?"

"Now. Right now."


	16. Switching Sides

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Sixteen;**

**Switching Sides**

She was officially switching sides now. Once she went in that office, she was on Konoha's side. Case closed.

Naruko walked straight into the Hokage's office – mainly because Kakashi – an elite Jonin was with her.

"Naruko-Chan, Kakashi-Kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Hokage asked pleasantly.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders, his confusion clearly shown. Naruko looked around – the only other person in the room was her old Sensei Iruka – who was looking rather worried.

"Sand is going to invade Konoha," Naruko blurted out, not knowing how to breach the subject.

The movement in the room was instantaneous; ANBU came down, blocking off all the windows and locking the doors. The Hokage leaned forward interested, and cold.

Kakashi seemed to be more surprised than Iruka – and that was saying something.

"Naru_to_-_ko_! You can't just-"

The Hokage cut Iruka off. "Go on Naruko."

Naruko took a deep breath. "Sand contacted me the first day they came, although they didn't know it was me. They thought I was a girl when I was a boy at the time," Naruko explained getting a confused look on her face. "They wanted to know my loyalty and I told them that it was still with Suna. They told me, that they were going to invade during Gaara's fight during the last task of the exam. I have their plans, where they'll be sending their ninja during this time. I know it all."

The Hokage nodded his head gravely, but was still looking wary. "What changed your heart about attacking Konoha?" he demanded coolly.

"A few things," Naruko admitted. "I like it here; it's peaceful, although it rains too much. Then there were my alli – my _friends_. I just couldn't hurt them even if I wanted too."

"That's not all is it?" The Hokage pressed. Naruko had to hand it to him, the man was good.

"Safety against Orochimaru. Sand surrendered me once faced with a large opponent, who says they won't do it again?"

"It _was_ a war against Konoha they were faced with," The Hokage said finally.

"Hokage-Sama, what's going on?" Iruka asked in a daze. Naruko glanced at her Sensei to see that he was looking pretty similar.

The Hokage looked at Naruko for a minute. "It seems that Naruko here, is finally deciding to side with Konoha with the upcoming war against Sand and Sound."

Sound – _Sound_ was in this war with Suna? Bloody hell she made the right choice!... Naruko only felt bad about Akemi.

"Hokage-Sama," Naruko said deciding on something. "I will tell you everything if you spare _one_ _Suna_ ninja."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "And who would that be?"

Naruko swallowed. "My sister. Misaka Akemi, the sand teams female Sensei."

The Hokage looked at Naruko with narrowed eyes, and Naruko struggled with keeping her head up high.

"Agreed, Naruko-Chan, we have much to discuss."

Naruko nodded her head – she saved her own skin – selfishly. But her sister – Akemi would be spared. Naruko could live with that.

"While the exam is on, they intend to have a quarter of their ninja integrated in the crowed; they have a sleeping Jutsu set up so they can knock everyone in the arena out. They intend to have half their forces attack from the front gate, and they will have the rest delegated to back up, and sneaking in over the walls," Naruko said looking around at the serious Hokage, very surprised Iruka and the worried but slightly amused Kakashi. "They plan to destroy everything they come into contact with, be it people or buildings. Their overall mission is not to completely eliminate Konoha but to knock them out as a major power."

Kakashi whistled. "See I can teach!" This eased the tension a little bit, as everyone in the room smiled.

"The most important thing you need to know," Naruko said remembering. "Is that Gaara of the sand, is the host of the one-tailed demon."

The Hokage turned even more deadly serious. "Naruko, is it possible for you...?"

"To defeat him? It's highly likely at my peak but..." Naruko's hand travelled to her neck. "It limits my movement."

** #$%&*()_**

"So kid, I am going to teach you the master of summoning!" Jiraiya declared grandly, his white hair gleaming in the sunlight of the training field.

"What summoning is it?" Naruko asked, already knowing that if she had a chance that she would go with Hiroshi's summoning. But, then again, who knew if she could ever find it?

"The grand and mighty frogs!" Jiraiya declared with a large smile.

Naruko blinked. "I'll pass."

Jiraiya looked at her like she was an insane asylum escapee. "You're turning _down _a summoning... You _do_ know how hard they are to get right?"

Naruko nodded her head cheerfully.

"You are one strange kid."

Naruko nodded her head again but with more cheer. "I was wondering if you could teach me some sort of Jutsu that could help me?"

"Hm," Jiraiya said thoughtfully looking at Naruko critically. "You use swords, right? I saw you going for one during the prelims... What happened to it?"

Naruko looked to the side and grumbled. "I lost it in my fight with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya looked at the girl in pity. "How about this, I'll buy you a new amazing sword and you... forgive me?"

Naruko looked up at the older man with incision. "For what?" Naruko finally asked wondering what exactly he thought he did.

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm sorry, kid, for taking you from Suna without asking you about it first and stuff. I realise how hard that must have been for you," he answered in a soft but serious tone.

Naruko thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine, I forgive you – only if you really can get an amazing sword."

"Bribery," Jiraiya said fondly. "Always brings things together."

Naruko's mouth twitched upwards

**! #$%^&*(*&^&***

"Naruto! There you are! Everyone is going on about how-" Sakura suddenly got cut off by Ino placing a hand over her mouth, both of them wide-eyed.

"Naruto?" Ino asked hesitantly.

Naruko sighed – she knew this would be coming; people's reactions were a lot more severe than she had been hoping to have.

"You're a girl," Sakura said uncertainly.

"My real name in Misaka Naruko... I guess; I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's okay with us, really, we kind of already had an idea," Ino answered for the two of them. They both went slightly pink.

Naruko's eyes darted from the two pink-cheeked girls with an uncertainty. "What do you mean 'kind of already had an idea'?"

Sakura bit her lips. "I thought that you liked guys, and I was right I guess. You just had really feminine movements and you always acted like a girl, so..."

"You can say we were kind of expecting something... We didn't know you were a girl but, it's cool," Ino said with a smile and an evil glint entered her eye.

Naruko felt the urge to back away very slowly, as if felling before the storm hit – Naruko really didn't like the rain. It just made everything too... wet.

"But, because you're a girl now and your part of my team with Sasuke-Kun... You have to dress... Nicely."

"Which means, shopping!" Ino squealed.

Naruko actually took that step back now. "But, you had no problem when I was dressed like this a week ago!"

Sakura waved her off easily though. "Last week I thought you were a gender-challenged, gay guy. Now I know that you just a normal, cute looking girl."

"Now stop arguing~" Ino sang, looping her arms around Naruko and Sakura's. "It's time to shop til Ino drops~!"

"Kami have mercy on my soul," Naruko muttered fervently.

** #$%^&*()(((**

"Kid, what are you wearing?" Jiraiya asked her the second she turned up to training that day.

Naruko looked down at the rather nice pale peach and white trimmed dress that she was wearing. She had told them that she was going to training, but had they listened? No!

Naruko looked Jiraiya dead in the eye. "They are monsters," she answered dully. "They will drag you from store to store than they will ignore the fact that you need to go and train and dress you up in this ridiculously _nice_ thing."

Jiraiya nodded his head with sympathy. "Ah women... Can I assume that the two fan-girl ninja found out, and got rid of that orange eye-sore?"

"I _liked_ that orange eye-sore," Naruko said, defending her jumpsuit.

"Alright, alright, don't you want to know what I'm going to teach you?"

Naruko straightened up, quickly. "What?" You could almost call her eager.

"It's called the Shadow clone technique. You make a copy of you that is completely solid, you get their memories and everything. It's a B-ranked Jutsu because of the chakra usage it has. But, with a swordswoman like you – it would be perfect."

Naruko ginned brightly, as she fingered the orange handle-bared chakra induced sword. You could channel you chakra into your blade and use it to make some devastating blows, or even cut though rock.

It was useful using Kyūbi's chakra that was for sure.

Jiraiya quickly showed Naruko the correct hand sign, and made sure that she had every single one down pat – which wasn't hard, considering it was only one. Then he taught her how to say the words correctly, and told her to go for it.

It took Naruko almost the entire day, but by the time the sun was setting, Naruko had five fully functioning, clones by her side. This would make her life so much easier.

Naruko grinned savingly; they wouldn't know what hit them!

**~! #$%^&*()(*&^**

"Boss!? What's this I hear about you being a girl?" Konohamaru yelled running up to Naruko and throwing himself at her feet.

Naruko looked down. "Konohamaru, what are you doing?"

The young brown haired boy looked up in wonder. "Why are you a girl boss!?"

Naruko blinked at the scarf-wearing boy. "I dunno, I just am."

Konohamaru jumped up from the ground, and got in Naruko's face, he looked like he was concentrating really hard... Naruko took a step back, feeling slightly scared.

"Hey Boss, your kind of cute!" Konohamaru decided, with a gleaming smile.

"You idiot, you can't just say that!"

"Why not? You will not be my future adviser anymore!" Konohamaru decided. Naruko shrugged her shoulders – not really caring.

"Okay then," Naruko was actually slightly pleased to have gotten out of _that _position.

"You'll be my wife!"

Out of one frypan and into another with this kid it seemed.

"No."

"Please? Pretty please, Boss?"

"I said _no."_

"Come on! You don't want to date the future Hokage?" He said trying to persuade her.

"_No_."

** #$%^&*()**

"Hello, my dear," a female's voice called out, placing a hand on Naruko's head, as she sat at a dango shop eating said dango – it was her lunch break from her training, they were trying to incorporate her chakra blasts and the shadow clones into a sword fighting style.

Fun stuff, really.

"Huh?" Naruko looked up to see long purple hair and the flash of red-lipstick. It was Yūgao.

"Yūgao-Sensei! What are you doing?" Naruko asked with a slight bit of happiness visible in her voice.

"Well, look at you! You've gotten happier! Did you _cut_ your hair?"

Naruko smiled at Yūgao, she was feeling much lighter – knowing that she wasn't going to have to get or even fight with Konoha any time soon, had she was feeling relieved. Plus, Akemi was going to be spared and Naruko couldn't help but be happy with seeing the woman again.

Naruko rolled her eyes, but kept a light smile on her face. "Yes, I am a girl – yes, I've been one this entire time, yes, I did choose to be a boy, and my real name is Misaka Naruko."

"Short, descriptive nice," Yūgao answered, cheerfully.

"People ask those ones the most often," Naruko explained.

Yūgao smirked. "Well, at least now I know why I was asked to teach a boy about tea ceremonies. You were a girl the entire time."

Naruko nodded her head. "Yes, it does make sense."

"So," Yūgao said resting her chin on the table, looking at Naruko expectantly. "You said when you wanted new clothes... We could go shopping together?"

Naruko glanced down at the black work-out singlet that she wore, pared with the three-quarter length leggings with a few words that Naruko didn't care enough about written down the sides. Then she looked back up at Yūgao with horror.

"No, my teammate she insisted-! Please, don't Sensei-!"

"Nope," Yūgao said cutting her off. "Shopping it is! Come one, Naruko-Chan!" She said this last part with a 'cute' wink.

**! #$%^&*()_)(**

"...Naruko, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being able to train with you for the final task."

Naruko glanced up from her sweaty task of two hundred push-ups. What can she say, her and Jiraiya got into some interesting bets.

Naruko sat down in a crossed legged position. "Its okay, Hayate-San, really, I don't mind... Plus Jiraiya is a pretty cool teacher."

Hayate's moth twitched into a small smile. "I wonder how it is that you meet all these people, Naruko..."

Naruko just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fates chew toy."

Hayate smirked. "I see you've gotten a wider sense of humour with your recent gender change."

Naruko did the mature thing then – she stuck out her tongue at him. Hayate laughed before he dissolved into a fit of coughing.

**! #$%^&*()_)(**

"Naruko-Chan, you want to stay in Konoha... Don't you?" Akemi asked with what appeared to be sorrow.

Naruko looked at sharply, but also slightly guilty.

"I've taken to watching you," Akemi admitted grudgingly. "I've seen you dragged on two shopping trips by two different groups of people – which you seemed happy with. I've seen you eat lunch with a variety of people... I've seen you actually happy here."

"Nee-Chan, I – I do like it here," Naruko admitted. "But, I really do miss you."

Akemi's bright green eyes filled with tears. "I missed you too Naruko-Chan, so much, so very much."

"Will you stay?" Naruko suddenly asked, rather bluntly.

Akemi looked up and Naruko with surprise but with a sadness. "You know I can't do that, Naruko-Chan, I have a duty to uphold."

"What duty," Naruko said sounding the part of a stubborn child.

Akemi smiled, as she wrapped Naruko in a tight hug, she placed her chin on the smaller girls shoulder. "I would love to stay Naruko, but I'm a ninja for another village – I'm not allowed to just get up and leave," she whispered.

"We can find out a way," Naruko said, and she was surprised to note that she almost sounded like she was begging.

Akemi softly kissed the top of Naruko's sunny blonde hair. "If you can find a way, then Naruko by all means I'll stay with you but... I don't think it's possible."

Naruko nodded her head with defeat.

** #$%^&*()_(&^%**

"Hinata? How much do you know about ninja laws, concerning moving to another hidden village?" Naruko asked conversationally.

Hinata – who had been drinking from her bottle of water – spat the water out and turned to look at Naruko with her eyes wide and frightened.

"I-I would but, why would you even need to know?" Hinata asked, hesitantly, nervous.

Naruko shrugged. "Alright pretend that I have a friend, who is a Jonin-Sensei in another village and she wanted to move to another – more powerful hidden village... Could that even happen?"

Hinata looked thoughtful and her panic seemed to loosen a little bit – but not by much. "It all depends on the situation – and who they have in the other village that can vouch for them. It's not about what you know, it's about who you know."

"Alright," Naruko said using her arms and hands to help gesture to things. "Say, there's a woman who is around thirty, and a Jonin-Sensei. Her only connection to the other village is... it's a lower class ninja with... er- great potential, that had direct contact with the village leader and many of the top ninja. The person was only recently found to be completely loyal, what happens then?"

Hinata paused. "Well, the lower-class ninja must be an idiot for wanting to put question on a basically brand new agreement. But, if they were smart enough or close enough to the stronger section than it would be easy, to get a person in."

"What about the person wanting to get away from a village, how would that work?" Naruko pressed needing answers like it was the air she breathed.

Hinata hesitated. "I'm not sure…"

Naruko grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay Hinata, really. How's Kiba been?"

Hinata winced. "He's um…"

Naruko sighed again.

**232# 222 3**

Naruko walked down the street kicking a rock as she went. Deciding to side with Konoha was a good idea – she knew that. It was the best for her continued survival. But, what if she lost Akemi again – just days after she got her again?

Could she even do that? Naruko sighed, why couldn't she be a boy? At least then she would have more time to herself – to mope. People kept appearing out of nowhere to chat with her now. She wasn't this popular when she was a boy.

Naruko kicked the stone with an unneeded vigour, sending it flying.

"Ow."

Naruko looked up to see Nara Shikamaru. "Sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Troublesome."

Naruko simply raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "…It's alright."

It was Naruko's turn to shrug her shoulders. "Where are you headed to?"

"To stare at the clouds," Shikamaru responded dully.

Naruko blinked, suddenly confused. "Shouldn't you be – you know – training?"

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders. "Training is troublesome."

"The finals are in like – two days, you know that right?" Naruko asked him sceptically.

"Hm, troublesome."

Naruko raised an eyebrow, before she got a good idea. "We should spar; I need someone my level to fight with."

"Troublesome, you know that we could end up fighting each other in the finals right?" He drawled.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders, not overly concerned. "Still, need someone to train with."

The black-haired boy sighed. "Troublesome women."

"….Is that a yes?"


	17. The Final Task

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Seventeen;**

**The Final Task**

Naruko sighed as she punched the wooden block; this was turning out to be one draining week. Of course people were reacting within her expectations. They were mildly surprised, but other than that they were fine with it.

They were all fine with her being a girl but one person, and that one person Naruko felt upset about. Not that she was _very_ upset, more annoyed and a bit miffed. It wasn't like him to just out right ignore her.

Kiba was meant to be one of her _closest_ _friends_ after all.

Naruko scowled as she punched the wooden training post again, this time imagining Kiba's face on the block. She didn't care that he was ignoring her. Not at all. Naruko threw another punch, this one cutting her hand.

"Something wrong there kid?"

Naruko didn't even turn to face Jiraiya, she wasn't actually meant to be out training today – because tomorrow was the day of the Chunnin exam. He had wanted her well rested.

"No."

Jiraiya leaned against the post next to the one that Naruko was trying to maul. Naruko caught a glimmer of his white hair. "You kill tree stumps for fun, then?"

"Yes." Another viscous jab at the wood.

Naruko caught Jiraiya nodding his head. "I see. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

Jiraiya just sighed. "Okay, don't completely wear yourself out. Don't forget what day it is tomorrow."

Naruko as a matter of fact did catch the hint. Don't wear yourself out for the invasion. Naruko couldn't care less at the moment. Naruko glared at the wood.

Why hadn't he tried to talk to her?

** $$ $# 3333**

The arena was huge; it made Naruko wonder why she had never seen this thing before. It could be because it was too – in the middle of the forest of death, but then again perhaps not.

Every single Gennin that had made it past the Preliminaries were there. Well, all except Sasuke. Naruko hoped that their Sensei's bad habits hadn't at all rubbed off on Sasuke. Naruko wouldn't know how she could cope.

Above Naruko, in his own box, she could see the Hokage, she watched as he stood up and greeted the large crowed. Naruko scanned the crowed and was absolutely sure that many weren't of the ninja variety.

This made Naruko pause, what sort of innocent – in the means of them never killing anyone – person would willingly, even pay to see children fight to the death? Did it not at all seem a bit morbid?

That was when Gemna walked into their waiting area. Naruko frowned deeply. Shouldn't Hayate be there? Wasn't that why he couldn't train with her? Because he was a supervisor? Then where was he?

"Listen up, because I'm only saying this once," Gemna began in a snappish voice. "The landscape and terrain may be a little different but the same rules as before still apply. There are no rules. The match ends when someone dies, or someone gives up. I decide when the match is over – not you little brats. Got it!? You don't argue with me _period_."

There were many wide eyes and head nods. Naruko simply frowned and wondered what had happened to her second Sensei.

"Good? Then the first match is Misaka Naruko and Hyūga Neji. The rest of you can wait. Don't move a muscle, you got it brats?" He said in a threatening voice.

Naruko walked forward, her head held high. She watched as Neji did the same thing and then soon they were both facing each other. In the middle of the field. Naruko sighed this was it.

"You should just give up; it is in your fate."

Naruko blinked, and tried to hide her confusion as best as possible. "I don't _believe_ in fate."

The Hyūga just smirked – in a way that said 'I'm better then you and I know it'. "You're fate is to lose. Quit now, while you're ahead."

"I'm _never_ ahead."

Gemna cleared his thought loudly, sounding like he was irritated. "Can we start the match now?"

Naruko and Neji nodded their heads in union. Gemna gritted his teeth. "Ready… and start!"

The two ninja just stood there, debating what they should do. It all happened very suddenly, but Naruko launched forward with a front kick aimed for his stomach.

Neji dodged, letting Naruko fly harmlessly to the side of him. Naruko did a cartwheel thing so that she would land on her feet; spinning around do she could face Neji.

Neji came forward, his eyes narrowed and his arms extended. Naruko knew that she had to keep very far away from those hands. Hinata had told her how deadly their clan techniques could be. Naruko dodged to the left; to the right… she ducked under another swipe, kicking her legs out as if to tip him.

Neji just jumped back. Naruko moved her hands so she could make some Shadow Clones. Suddenly three of those mentioned clones burst into life right next to her. The clones lunged forward to distract him, whilst Naruko tried to think of a good plan.

Naruko quickly dismissed the trees as a good idea; it would be a good idea if her opponent wasn't another Leaf Ninja. They had all grown up in trees. So therefore she had a better change by staying out in the open field. Naruko watched as Neji took down one of her clones, only to have the other two set on him – with various kicks and punches.

It was actually rather graceful to watch him – spinning, dodging and trying to deflect her clones. It was like he was a dancer. Naruko almost smiled – she did _hate_ dancers. Naruko drew up enough chakra to make enough clones to make a circle around Neji.

The clones all 'poofed' into their spaces when Neji managed to dispel her other two clones that he had been fighting. Neji narrowed his eyes at her clones. "It's useless fighting me this way; it is your fate to lose."

"We've already told you – we don't believe in anything but ourselves," one of her clones pointed out dryly. Naruko blinked in confusion. Her clones… had _personality_?

Neji ignored her and surged forward with powerful hand strikes, which managed to knock her clones out with one hit. Naruko sighed; she had been hoping to avoid using her sword… Then a thought occurred to Naruko, these exams… they didn't _really_ matter.

The idea hit Naruko like a truck, and it stopped her movements forward, forcing her to just stand there and watch her clones get beaten up. There really wasn't a chance for her getting a promotion, so why did she need to waste any energy?

"I forfeit," Naruko called. She could care less about honour, or pride. Naruko knew that she really needed to save her energy for the invasion.

Neji blinked before he smirked. He would get his though – later. Naruko did hate those arrogant types; anyway she was much stronger then him.

"It is your fate to give up."

Naruko wondered briefly if she should just continue on to beat this guy's arse. Gemna walked over, frowning. "Are you sure?"

Naruko nodded her head. "I don't really have a chance."

Gemna sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered. "The first match goes to Hyūga Neji by forfeit!"

The crowed of blood-thirsty non-ninja, booed, loudly. "You can both go back up to the waiting room."

Naruko nodded her head and walked straight back to the previous room, not even sparing a glance at Neji, who seemed very smug. Naruko smirked; she would see who was smug when an invasion broke out… Yeah?

Naruko walked right into the room, ignoring the surprised and slightly annoyed looks she received from the sand team. In the long run it didn't matter. She was merely conserving energy.

"You quit very quickly," Shikamaru noticed, speaking blandly.

Naruko shrugged putting on an unconcerned mask. "I realised that I couldn't possibly win, very quickly."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Sabaku -No-Gaara Vs. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruko looked around the room and scowled. It wasn't like Sasuke to be late. "Where _is_ he?" Naruko grumbled under her breath.

The main reason that Naruko needed Sasuke to be there was that the invasion would begin with this fight. They wanted Gaara to be in a battle ready form, without Sasuke, they were really only delaying the enviable.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The examinee for the match as not as of yet arrived, so we will be postponing this matching and continuing on. The next match will be… Sabaku -No-Kankuro Vs. Aburame Shino. Come down right now you two!"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head standing up, he walked over to the edge of the rail that separated them, and looked at the examiner. Shino too stood up. "Examiner! I forfeit, go to the next match!" He shouted down.

Naruko could have hit her head – he had the same idea as well, it seemed. Gemna huffed in irritation, which could be clearly seen from where Naruko was sitting. "Sabaku -No-Kankuro has forfeited, so therefore by default, Aburame Shino wins!"

The crowd was suddenly booing and hissing very loudly, quite clearly aggravated and wanting someone to actually fight. It amazed Naruko to know that so many humans could be so bloody thirsty.

Hell, Naruko was a cold-blooded killer – and she hated watching someone fight. How was their really any point in war?

"The next match will be…! Sabaku -No-Temari Vs. Nara Shikamaru! Come down here, and for the love of Kami. Do _not_ fucking forfeit!" Gemna yelled up at the box.

Temari scoffed and rolled her eyes, before pulling out her oversized fan, and floating down the stadium on it. Shikamaru sighed, and slowly made his way down the stairs.

"What you going to forfeit too?" Temari asked the black-haired boy with a smirk.

Shikamaru just sighed and hung his head. Most likely because Shikamaru didn't give her a satisfactory response, Temari yelled; "If you're not going to attack… then I will!"

Temari ran forward at a frightening pace. She ignored Gemna's indigent yell of, "The match hasn't even _started_ yet!"

Temari lifted up her fan and brought it down where Shikamaru stood, with a deadly accuracy. A could of dust was kicked up in the ruckus, and when it cleared it showed that Shikamaru was no longer there. Instead, he was leaning parallel to the wall, his expression screaming, 'troublesome'.

"I don't actually care about becoming a Chūnin," Shikamaru admitted freely. "But a man can't lose that easily to a woman, so, I guess I have to fight."

If Naruko hadn't already known that Shikamaru was just trying to get into Temari's head and unsettle her – then she would be quite annoyed.

Temari scowled at Shikamaru heavily, like he was the most evil person on this universe. She opened her fan up and swung it over her head, causing a considerable burst of wind to emerge, and charge its way to Shikamaru. This of course, collected a lot of dirt, obscuring any sort of view that Naruko would have had. This annoyed Naruko, quite greatly.

When the dust had finally settled, the only thing that was visible was Temari standing in the middle of the field, her eyes narrowed. Shikamaru was nowhere to be found.

Naruko eyes almost instantly darted to the trees. Any smart Leaf Ninja would use the trees to their advantage. Naruko would have if she hadn't been facing another Leaf Ninja… And if Naruko actually cared about winning said match.

There was no movement on the field, just Temari scanning for Shikamaru. Temari's eyes locked onto a tree, and if Naruko squinted, it was almost if there was a small amount of black hair showing. Temari launched another attack with her fan, the wind become a sharp razor, attacking the tree until it was in shreds.

Again more dust had been picked up by the wind and Naruko scowled. She wanted to know what she was up against with Temari, and all she seemed to be getting was that she was going to be blind if she fought her.

Suddenly, Temari flipped backwards, and for the first time Naruko noticed that she was trying to avoid the advancing shadow. Temari ran backwards, sideways and even jumped over the shadow. Then suddenly the shadow stopped and retreated back to Shikamaru.

Temari smirked and drew a line where the shadow stopped. She looked unbelievably smug. "Shadow Imitation… I've figured out its nature," Temari drawled, smirking. "Looks like there's a limit to how much you're able to stretch, shrink and transform your shadow. It's no matter how much you can transform or stretch your shadow… You are only able to starch to the surface area, am I right?"

Shikamaru gave her a blank dry look, his body completely relaxed. "Troublesome."

Temari scowled. "Why won't you take me seriously?"

Temari didn't let Shikamaru respond to her, before she released another one of her razor sharp winds, forcing Shikamaru back, into the protection of the trees. Naruko watched as he pulled out a kunai and took off his jacket, and Naruko's eyebrows farrowed in confusion.

Unfortunately, because of Temari's use of wind Jutsu, the dirt was picked up again. This of course obscured everybody's view. Once all of the wind and dirt had died down, another shadow lurched out, snapping at Temari.

Naruko watched as Temari smirked, thinking that she was perfectly safe. Naruko realised that the match was practically over. Temari jumped backwards, upon realizing that the shadow came further than it had previously.

"So, all you were doing was wasting time, while waiting for the sun to lower enough and increase the wall's line of shadow, so you could increase your surface area?" Temari deduced. Naruko had to hand it to the girl – she was very smart.

Naruko smirked and shook her head slowly. Unnoticed, flying up in the wind was Shikamaru's jacket, tied to his kunai, hovering over Temari – to provide him more of that elusive surface area.

Suddenly Temari looked up and she swore, jumping backwards again. Shikamaru's shadow retreated, only to reappear behind the sand-girl, originating from the base of a tree.

Shikamaru jumped out of that tree, his face seemingly bored. He forced Temari to walk forward, meeting her half-way. He stopped and raised one arm in the air; this forced the blonde to copy his action.

"I forfeit," Shikamaru yelled.

Naruko blinked, a confused expression making its way onto her face. Why would Shikamaru just give up like that when he had her immobilised? The crowd erupted into as much confusion as Naruko was in.

What was Shikamaru playing at?

"_What _did you say?" Temari demanded hotly.

"I don't have much chakra left; using my Shadow Jutsu will do that. I can hold you for about ten seconds. I can't think of anything else to do, so… Anyway it's too troublesome to do anything else." Shikamaru released his shadows, and just shrugged and yawned.

Temari seemed to be going into a state of shock; she dropped her arm, her eyes wide. But Shikamaru wasn't finished yet. "One match is good enough for me anyway."

"Winner by forfeit, Sabaku -No-Temari!" Gemna called. Shikamaru and Temari began their rather short walk back up to the stadium box.

"The next match is Sabaku -No-Gaara Vs. Uchiha Sasuke!" Gemna called. Sasuke still wasn't there though. Gemna paused. "If Uchiha Sasuke isn-"

Then very suddenly in a swirl of leaves and dust, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing in the middle of the arena. "Yo, sorry we're late. A black cat crossed our path."

Gemna looked like he was trying not to groan. "Now that Uchiha Sasuke has arrived, we can begin with the next match!"

Kakashi backed up, and with a quick almost unnoticeable glace up at the box, he disappeared into the crowed. Naruko could almost see the difference in many of the protectors, and even some 'harmless people' in the crowed.

Everyone was gearing up for a fight. A war. Ninja from Konoha, Sand and Sound – Naruko assumed alike. Naruko would always fight for Konoha as long as she didn't have to go back to Sound.

Naruko just couldn't go back there. She _couldn't. _So, so what if the only reason she was fighting for a country was to ensure her survival.

Now that there was only the two fighters and Gemna on the field the match was ready to begin. Naruko tensed, as she watched Shikamaru take his seat next to Naruko. He didn't even look tired. Naruko's feet were pointed for quicker access to get up.

She was ready, hard-wired for something to happen. Naruko watched as sand slowly rose out of Gaara's gourd, even as Gaara clutched his head, muttering nonsense. Gaara suddenly cringed and Naruko was wondering what was happening. Was the one-tail coming out already?

Naruko felt a spasm of panic, was she ready to go against him? Was she ready – for the possibility of _another _one of her secrets – this one being Kyūbi, getting out? The answer was no.

"Hey," Shikamaru grumbled. "You like ramen right?"

Naruko looked at Shikamaru blankly, trying to ignore the fight going on below. "…Yes."

Shikamaru looked at her, with his eyes sharp before he looked down at the fighting duo. Or perhaps, Naruko thought as she looked a bit closer, just Gaara.

"Do you know if the ramen convention is coming to Konoha? Troublesome but my parents want to know," Shikamaru said, like he was actually talking about dull noodles. Naruko really was hoping that she was translating what he was saying right…

Was Shikamaru really asking if Suna was going to invade them? "It's likely, the ramen companies are insistent that they come here."

Shikamaru nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "Troublesome."

Naruko nodded her head, and then drew her eyebrows together. How had Shikamaru figured it out?... and how had he realised that she knew all about it? Was he really just _that_ smart?

Naruko's eyes flickered to the match, wondering when Suna was going to attack, when the fight would begin. Gaara had just created a dome of sand around his body.

Naruko then heard the sound of electricity crackling, and Naruko's eyes widened when she saw a ball of electricity formed around Sasuke's hand. Kakashi had taught him that move? Naruko could admit to being kind of jealous of that fact.

Why hadn't he taught _her_? Other than the fact that she was a brat that insulted him every time she could.

Then Naruko heard a crazed yell, a high pitched scream. "Blood! My Blood!"

Suddenly and arm, a strong burly yellow arm, emerged from the dome. Sasuke leaped away just in time. Naruko knew it was starting. The invasion had begun. Naruko watched as the arm retreated back into the dome.

Naruko felt a sense of paranoia settle in. A loud roar echoed around the entire stadium, there were smaller growls and snarls following this. Naruko tensed, her arm was resting on her shoulder by her sword, as if scratching a phantom itch.

Slowly but surely, the sand dome cracked, and faded away to reveal a heavily bleeding Gaara. The blood oozed out of his left shoulder, his hand clutching it. He was breathing heavily, although he was smiling.

Gaara was no longer in control of his body. Now Naruko had to make a move and she knew it. Closing her eyes, Naruko focused on keeping her chakra system projected an inch away from her body – an attempt to disrupt the Genjutsu.

Naruko really did suck at that. Naruko opened her eyes, to see that the white features of the Genjutsu had only knocked out half of the stadium. Suddenly nothing was happening.

Then… Like an explosion, everyone was everywhere, Suna ninja fighting Konoha ninja, fighting Sound ninja. The blood the gore, it was everywhere. Naruko couldn't have been ready for this. This was… This was the life of ninja.

Naruko turned to face the Sand duo, who were both in the process of standing up.

"Naruko, why aren't you joining the frontal attack?" Temari asked sounding annoyed with her. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes," Naruko replied, sliding her sword out of its spot. "About that. I lied."

"You what?" Temari hissed, pulling out her fan as well.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders sliding into a ready stance. "I'm not sure why you're surprised. I'm quite the liar."

"Temari," Kankuro said putting his arm on her shoulder. "We can't lose time fighting the brat."

"Pity," Naruko drawled. "_'The brat'_ isn't actually going to let you leave. I have a country to protect."

There was silence before aloud explosion occurred in the side of the building, and Naruko had to cover her eyes from the dust. She also had to jump backwards to avoid the Jutsu. She hadn't been quick enough. Damn it.

Naruko suddenly felt an arm tugging her backwards even further, she would have fought said arm before she realised it was Shikamaru. "What," Naruko hissed.

"It's Hatake-Sensei…"

Naruko's eyes snapped towards him, only to see that Kakashi was indeed behind him. "Sasuke went after Gaara."

Naruko cursed. "Of course he would ruin my plans."

Kakashi nodded his head, his eyes serious and his body taunt. "I have a mission for you. Shikamaru, I want you to bring Sasuke back… Naru-_ko_, you know what you have to do."

Naruko tried not to wince when Kakashi stumbled over her name. "Yes sir!" Shikamaru and Naruko responded in union.


	18. The Invasion

**Legacy,**

**Chapter Eighteen;**

**The Invasion**

Naruko jumped from tree to tree, following the trail of demonic Chakra. It wasn't a hard trail to follow, it was rather simple actually. Naruko ran at full pace, Shikamaru a few steps behind her not fully being able to keep up with her. That was to be expected though; he hadn't had her stamina training.

"Oi, brat, we're not letting you go after Gaara."

Naruko stopped running, she didn't move a muscle. She was distantly aware of the Nara puffing behind her. Naruko looked at the two Sand siblings with wary eyes. "You don't exactly have a choice."

Temari reached behind her back, flicking out her fan again, preparing to attack. The other blonde's eyes were narrowed at Naruko. "You forget who we are, don't you Misaka?"

Naruko rolled her eyes at the implication, not bothering to respond. She quickly jumped out of the way of Temari's strike – it was almost too easy. Shikamaru had done a number on her in the match, which means that the real problem would be her brother. He hadn't fought at all in the prelims round. Kankurō had most likely been having the same thoughts as she did about the exam being useless.

While Temari was a sluggish opponent, she still wasn't one to be overlooked. Naruko would never be that idiotic. In the match with Shikamaru, Naruko had realised that her fan was the only way she attacked. If she knocked the fan out of the battle then Temari wouldn't have her main weapon. But she didn't know what her older brother would do.

Temari had a manacle grin on her face, as she swung her fan into making over powered forces of wind. Naruko knew that if the wind actually hit her then she would be a goner, but thankfully, Naruko didn't intend to get hit with the wind. She jumped out of the way. Naruko didn't know what to do so she chooses to duck into the trees for cover. Naruko's eyes darted around the forest – where was Shikamaru?

"Did you think that we didn't purposely train to fight in trees?"

Naruko's eyes widened as she jumped off the tree branch and onto another one, struggling to keep her balance. "Stand still, will you?" Temari asked with annoyance.

Naruko didn't even bother to respond, she ducked behind the trunk of the tree she was on and put her hands in a sign that was rapidly becoming very familiar. "Kage Bunshion!" Naruko whispered.

Three Naruko clones came to life, all balancing rather precariously on the branch. Naruko nodded to the three, they all already knew her plan – this wouldn't have been able to happen if she hadn't realised that her clones had personality during that 'match'.

Naruko jumped off the tree, quickly darting out of the forest. Her clones should keep Temari busy for a while. Naruko groaned in annoyance when she realised that Kankurō was standing there with his arms crossed waiting. "Where's Temari?"

Naruko shrugged her shoulders. "Dead probably," Naruko lied, she really had no idea where she was – most likely fighting one of her clones – thinking it was her.

Kankurō's eyes widened with horror, and Naruko realised her mistake. With a defined fury in his movements, his puppet was drawn and attacking Naruko front on. Naruko only berley managed to dodge out of the way.

Naruko didn't even have the time to steady herself, let alone construct a coherent thought before the puppet was trying to take a bite out of her. With a bit of dismay Naruko saw a liquid dripping from the things mouth. Poison. With a flash, Naruko had her sword out in front of her with two hands trying to push the mouth of the stupid puppet away.

It was a struggle between who was the stronger opponent, and Naruko realised that Kankurō was a lot stronger than she was. The puppet was steadily pushing her father into the ground. She could feel rocks in her back, digging into her skin, and most likely ripping her shirt.

Then the puppet fell back, with a clatter – its smiling face taunting Naruko. Naruko looked up with wide eyes; to see that Kankurō was frozen solid. Naruko's eyes darted to the ground to see that his shadow was extending into the forest. "Shadow possession complete."

Naruko smiled slightly, happy for the interruption. Naruko pushed herself up from her position. "Go ahead, I can take care of him," Shikamaru's voice called out. Naruko nodded her head distractedly.

"His sisters still in the forest… I _think_ she's knocked out." Naruko then turned on her heel and started running to the direction of the demonic chakra.

Naruko was running as fast as she could, but she still had to dodge out of the way of things like hanging vines, and tree stumps. Soon though, the forest started too thin, and with horror Naruko realised where she was heading – to the village. She needed this village in one piece – to protect herself from harm.

Naruko never said that she wasn't a selfish person.

"Naruko?"

Naruko spun around, kunai in hand, poised to throw at whoever had called her name; she came face to face with Sakura's worried green eyes. "What are you doing here?" Naruko snapped, not bothering to move the kunai.

Sakura hesitated. "I-I'm looking for Sasuke-Kun, I want to help him!"

Naruko rolled her eyes, realising that it had to be Sakura after that comment. Naruko flicked her kunai back into her pocket. "This is out of your depth, go back and help the other Genin with the evacuation."

Sakura stiffened, pulling herself to full height. "I can go after him if – if you can!"

Naruko rolled her eyes angrily; she didn't have time for this! "Look," she hissed. "You are nowhere near my level. If you don't want to get killed you're going to go back, because you couldn't fight a bar of soap and win."

Sakura looked bewildered, and hurt by her comment – her eyes filling with tears that she stubbornly tried to keep back. "Sasuke-Kun's my friend to, and I want to help him!"

Naruko rolled her eyes again. "Sakura, I am _not_ his friend, and I don't care who is, he's not strong enough to take Garra either. You though, are more likely being killed then he is."

"Are you aren't?"

Naruko shook her head; she didn't have the time for this. "I don't have the time for this, go back or I will knock you out myself if you try to follow me."

Naruko jumped away from her, that stupid little girl. She had no idea what she was dealing with. Naruko did, and Naruko was going to deal with the problem. And she was going to do it by herself – she didn't need any help.

Finally after another ten minutes of running, Naruko could finally see Sasuke – he was trying to defeat the unsealed Sakaku. They were in the middle of the village squares and many of the houses were squashed. Naruko took note of a lot of other ninja trying and failing to contain the beast.

Naruko ran up to Sasuke, just as he got thrown back into one of the houses. Naruko paused, but decided that saving Sasuke wasn't part of her mission, defeating Garra was. Naruko though, had no idea on how to fight a Jinchūriki. She was one – but she wouldn't know a thing about fighting one.

Plus she didn't want to use the Kyūbi when so many ninja were around. Naruko did not want to become a tool. She knew the Hokage and Jiraiya knew about him, but if the issue got pushed enough. Naruko shuddered – her thoughts would not go there.

So she would defeat him without using the power of the Kyūbi. The only problem was she had no idea what to do. She had been planning on using the Kyūbi, but that was with her plan of keeping him in the forest. Naruko watched as he destroyed everything around him, many higher ranking ninja throwing Jutsu at him to no avail.

Naruko's eyes farrowed in worry, she didn't know what to do. She was powerless, she couldn't use her only weapon, and… Naruko's eyes caught Kiba in the line of ninja that hadn't died in his attack yet, next to Kakashi and his Sensei. In a spilt second Naruko changed her mind, she needed to get them all out of her way.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruko exclaimed, popping up next to the three. Kiba's eyes widened. Kakashi's eyes darted to her, the question clear in his eye. Naruko bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"Get back," Naruko said. "I need you out of my way!"

Kiba looked angry with her. "Naruto! You can't tell us-!"

Kakashi put his hand over the younger boy's mouth, nodding his head. "Fall back, I hope you know what you're doing Naru_ko_. I said _fall back_!"

Naruko nodded her head, as the set of ninja's went out of her way. She hadn't have needed to get them out of her way but… It was better if they weren't there.

Naruko squinted her eyes, turning to face the one-tail, her shoulder length wavy blonde hair getting pushed out of her face by an unknown source of wind. Naruko licked her lips.

'_Kyūbi? I know you're tired but… I need your help.'_

'**Take him down.'**

Naruko nodded her head absentmindedly. Taking a deep breath, Naruko channelled the Kyūbi, and she found no resistance. Naruko felt the red chakra envelop her frame, her blue eyes turning a bright red, the canines becoming more pronounced, as well as her whisker birth marks. Her hair looked like it had grown in length, and there were to things that oddly resembled tails flaring out behind her.

Shukaku stopped in its job of destroying everything. It turned to face Naruko – it had felt her presence… and it attacked. Her chakra shot out creating a barrier that the Shukaku rammed into, before moving back from being burnt.

Naruko broke the barrier off, jumping off to the side, and standing on the rubble that would have once been a house. Shukaku's arm came racing out to Naruko and without any thought on her part, her chakra lashed out.

Shukaku managed to move out of the way though, and her attack managed to demolish another house. Naruko gave off an almost feral snarl, she didn't want to use the Kyūbi for too much longer – she didn't need everyone knowing of her secret weapon.

Naruko's eyes became lined with a heavy black line, like she was wearing eye-liner, feeling a third tail was needed. So Naruko now had three tails, flickering dangerously behind her. It was the most she had ever used the Kyūbi's power before.

The rubble underneath her, and all the buildings around her began to practically _melt _away from her. Shukaku shot forward again, this time intent on taking her out. Almost on instinct, Naruko roared at the other being – pushing him far away. Bits of his sand made amour began to chip away. He was no competition.

Shukaku roared back at her, and Naruko's eyes caught onto somebody by him. Sasuke was charging at Shukaku without a second thought, like he had seen her. This annoyed Naruko, because there was no way Sasuke of all people, even came near defeating him.

With a speed that Naruko hadn't even known that she had possessed, she was almost near Sasuke and the sand monster. With a flick of her tail, Sasuke got knocked far away from the fight. Naruko didn't notice the fact that her chakra had burnt away at his clothing.

Naruko roared at Shukaku again, but this time, because she was such a close range, it did more damage. Shukaku managed to get his claws up and gripped around Naruko's body, inclosing her in his fist.

Naruko felt him tighten his hold; she was sure he broke one of her bones. Naruko's chakra lashed out violently. Destroying parts of Shukaku and random house's alike. Naruko took just a little bit more chakra from the Kyūbi, not really knowing what would happen.

Naruko felt her control over her body get pushed back, it was like she could watch what he body was doing but she had no control over it. She watched as Shukaku had to drop her body, his hand burnt to a crisp, and the sand falling away.

Her body now resembled a mini Kyūbi, no part of her defining qualities were visible. She was a construct of reddish-black chakra. She watched as she opened her mouth, a small black ball forming between her jaws; before she spit it back out at the one-tailed Biju.

Shukaku it seemed couldn't take the amount of power behind the beam, and crumbled back to show the form of Garra. Naruko watched as the mini-Kyūbi walked forward, a tail hovering dangerously over the top of Garra's body, ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

"N-N-Naruko?"

The voice instilled with fear didn't make her body turn, but Naruko recognised the voice. It was Kiba, and Kiba was never scared. It made Naruko wonder what he was scared of before she realised that it was probably her body. He was scared of her.

'_Wait! Wait! Give me my body back!'_

"**No, I have to kill him, brat," **her body said, Naruko noticed it talked out loud. Her voice wasn't normal though, it was dark, more masculine, and… demonic.

Annoyed, Naruko pushed for her body back. She saw her body stumble. **"Stop it! What are you doing!?"**

'_I can't let him see me like this!"_

"**Stupid humans and their fucking emotions," **Kyūbi grumbled in her voice. **"Fine have your stupid body back."**

Naruko was forced back into her body, which in itself was a strange experience. She attempted to turn around but she found that her body was no co-operating. She looked down at her arms. She saw that her clothing was badly burnt, and much worn. Her arms were all red – like the skin had been ripped off.

Naruko felt tired and hurt, she felt dizzy and that was when she blacked out.

_**-L-e-g-a-c-y-**_

Naruko looked around the sewers and cursed herself.

"You deserve that, brat," The Kyūbi grumbled, safely tucked behind his bars, although he was glaring at Naruko.

Naruko glared right back. "What happened?"

"You used too much of my power, you have a limit of how much your insignificant body can take," Kyūbi sneered, grouchy.

Naruko blinked confused, before she scowled. "I don't like there being a limit, Kyūbi."

The Kyūbi growled at her. "You think I do, brat!? You could die if you don't use my power!"

"I'm plenty strong on my own!" Naruko yelled back with annoyance.

The Kyūbi scoffed. "You need to talk to the toad and get him to help you mediate my chakra."

"Why don't you do something? I don't trust Jiraiya holding my kunai."

"Don't. There's something wrong with you, not me, brat," he grumbled.

Naruko groaned, not liking the idea of having to go to him for help. Sure, they had trained together, and sure she told him that she forgave him – it didn't mean that she liked him or trusted him. Hell, she trusted three people in this world. Her sister, her dead brother and the Kyūbi.

"If you say so, Kyūbi, why wouldn't you give me my body back?" Naruko asked curiously.

"You wouldn't kill him."

"You know, isn't he kind of like your brother," Naruko pointed out.

The Kyūbi snarled at her. "That's it! Your waking up now, I don't want to deal with you!"

**-L-E-G-A-C-Y-**

Naruko cracked her eyes open to see the stark white of a hospital room. Naruko panicked for a second, and she shot out of bed, ripping some sort of tubes out of her arms. Her eyes darting around the room suspiciously, wondering where she was.

Naruko's eyes stopped on Hinata and Sakura who were standing by her besides, fixing the various vases filled with flowers. Naruko calmed down a little bit – she was still in Konoha.

"Naruko-Chan!" Hinata squeaked, her voice ripe with concern. "Get back i-into bed! You need your rest!"

Naruko rolled her eyes, like that was going to happen. "What are you two doing here?" She asked blankly.

"Bring you more flowers, not that you _need_ many more," Sakura muttered.

"Why?" Who would bring her flowers of all things? Where did they all come from?

"Because we're friends you idiot!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Ah, Sakura-San! You don't n-need to call her an idiot!" Hinata said with worry.

Naruko chose to ignore all of this. They were friends? Were they? Then… where did all of the other flowers even come from? How long was she out for? "What happened?"

"Y-you're in here for exhaustion I think," Sakura replied, seemingly deep in thought.

Naruko rolled her eyes at the naïve answer. "No… I meant with the _invasion." _

"Oh," Sakura said her voice small. "We won. But… Hokage-Sama… he's _dead_."

Naruko blinked at the upset faces of the other two girls. Naruko couldn't bring herself to feel upset about his death; she was far from happy though – if Naruko had to place an emotion on his death, she would have to say that she felt indifferent.

But then, she had a sense of panic bubble in her chest. Would their agreement still stand? Would she still be protected from Sound and more importantly… Orochimaru?

Before Naruko properly had enough time to freak out, the door to her room slid open. Naruko moved her hand to where her kunai holster should be only to realise that it was taken off her.

Kakashi and Jiraiya entered the room, both with different amounts of seriousness on their faces. Naruko knew that they couldn't be there for anything good. "Girls, I'm sorry but we need to talk to Naruko alone," Jiraiya said seriously.

Sakura nodded her head. "O-Of course, Jiraiya-Sama!" Hinata said, bowing. Then the two genin girls left the room.

Naruko's eyes darted to the only window in the room, mentally calculating the amount of time and likelihood of reaching the window. "We're not here to kill you Naruko," Kakashi said dryly, guessing what she was thinking.

The comment didn't put Naruko at ease. "The damage?" Naruko asked.

"Konoha'a practically destroyed, we have all man-power Chunin and under repairing," Jiraiya admitted. "Your fight did a bit of damage."

"And?" Naruko pressed, not liking where his tone of voice was going.

"The counsel found out about your… prisoner, they've told all Jonin. They intend to tell the rest of the village in a few days, after you've woken up."

Naruko did not like this at all. Naruko stepped back, feeling her back hit the wall. The window was a few inches away, she could be gone before they realised anything had happened. But then where would she go? She had nowhere – she'd severed her only tie to Suna when she chose Konoha.

What was to say any other village wouldn't just kill her on sight? Naruko didn't know what to do. "Shit."

"It's not that bad, but… there are _people_ who are now questioning you're…" Jiraiya started before trailing off uncertainly.

Kakashi interrupted him. "Parentage. What is your _real_ last name Naruko?"

Naruko stiffened. "It's Misaka," Naruko ground out.

"I don't believe you, Naruko," Kakashi said coolly.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, because I don't care at all about _you_," Naruko replied her voice blank, emotionless.

Kakashi flinched. "I will find out Naruko, you had to be born in Konoha to host the Kyūbi."

"Says who?" Naruko shot back, angrily.

"Me."

"You're not right, and I'm _not_ from Konoha," Naruko snapped back. Jiraiya just stood back and let the argument escalate.

"I will find out what you are hiding Naruko, why don't you just tell me?" Kakashi asked, sounding frustrated.

"I do hope you like disappointment, then."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at Naruko, and she glared back. She wasn't going to let anyone push her around; she was not going to let people find out anything else about her until she was good and ready.

She needed to find a way to get balance with herself again. Naruko liked being grounded and having a firm plan, if she didn't she tended to flounder and get hurt. She needed to re-ground herself, re-group herself.

It all depended on what everyone's reactions to her holding the Kyūbi would be.

Naruko's hopes we're not high; she saw how Garra had gotten treated back in Suna. He had been hated, he had been scorned. Naruko didn't know if she could handle that amount of stress without jumping out of Konoha. Naruko wasn't a girl who would just stand there and take abuse; she would fight back, or leave.

This wasn't going to end well for her.


	19. Avoiding The Truth

**Legacy**

**Chapter; Nineteen**

**Avoiding the truth**

"You could come with me to get the new Hokage?"

"No," Naruko said blankly. "I need to stay."

Jiraiya sighed, running his massive hand though his fluffy white hair. "Come on kid, work with me here. We don't know how the villagers will react."

Naruko glared at him with a level amount of annoyance. "Doesn't the counsel need a Hokage to tell anyone… about this?" She gestured to her stomach.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders looking frustrated. "There's a loophole in the law, if it's key to the villagers lives then they're allowed to tell anyone."

Naruko scowled. "It's key to _my_ life, not _theirs_."

He just shrugged his shoulders again, apparently lost for words. "It's not like I can fight it kid."

He could most likely could, Naruko thought bitterly. He was influential in Konoha, he could try and stop them, but he didn't. This was why she wouldn't trust him, no matter how much he tried to make her. She still couldn't believe the Kyūbi wanted her to ask him for help. "I'll go with you."

Jiraiya raised one of his eyebrows. "You will? Why?"

"I need a reason? You've been begging me to go for the last half hour," Naruko pointed out dryly.

"With you Naruko, there's always a reason," Jiraiya pointed out just as dryly.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "To avoid any of the more severe reactions from the villagers, I'm nothing if not practical."

Jiraiya nodded his head, accepting of her answer. "We're leaving in the morning, you should tell your team leader."

Naruko grimaced, not liking the way the conversation was turning out. "Why?"

He raised his eyebrow, like he was questioning if she was serious. "He is your team's leader; he needs to know where you are."

Damn it, she didn't want to talk to him. Knowing him, it was about time that the blackmail would start…

**-L-E-G-A-C-Y-**

"Sensei, I need to talk to you."

Kakashi paused, leaning against the nearest built wall. All genin and their teachers – when they weren't on high classed missions – were delegated to repairing the village. It was a long and very boring task that reminded Naruko of D-Rank missions. She hated how boring those could be, in her opinion, ninja shouldn't have to do these things. But she could see now that they were all about building a working team.

She didn't _want _a team though.

"About your parentage?" he asked in an offhand manner. Naruko scowled at him; of course he really never gave her a reason not to trust him. But then again, he never gave her a reason to trust him either. Naruko really had to do some research on who exactly her parents were; all she knew is that she shouldn't tell people.

Wouldn't the Hokage have just given her the name _Namikaze_ if it wasn't such an issue? The only reason Naruko hadn't looked before now was because she really wasn't sure if she wanted to know. It seemed that she didn't have a choice now. Naruko blinked her face blank. "No. I'm going with Jiraiya to go and get the next Hokage. He told me I had to tell you."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, a calculating glint in his eye. "I have to give you permission to go, don't I?"

Naruko scowled. "Blackmail is considered to be illegal."

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders, not looking at all perturbed. "Ah, but so is not sharing information with a team leader."

"Only when it's reverent to a mission, I _have_ read the rules," Naruko shot back.

Kakashi sighed, and ran one of his hands though his hair with frustration. "Why won't you tell me?"

Naruko paused. "Have I given you a reason _not_ to trust me?" Kakashi pressed.

"You haven't given me a reason _to_ trust you, either."

There was a good solid break when neither of them talked, just stared at each other. Both willing the other to back down, and give up. Kakashi relented first. Kakashi sighed and Naruko crossed her arms over her chest, a hard look on her face. "Fine, don't forget to train."

Naruko nodded her head. "Who do you think I am?"

Kakashi paused, and Naruko turned on her heal, intending to go to the library when she heard Kakashi call out after her; "A scared and lonely girl."

"I'm _not_ scared," Naruko bit out, turning around quickly to glare at Kakashi. "Nor am I lonely."

Kakashi just stared at her for what felt like a very long time. "You're scared to let anyone get close enough to actually care about you. It must be lonely, I would know."

"You know nothing!" Naruko yelled, quite rattled about what Kakashi had deduced. She was quite fine with being on her own. She didn't need anyone there; she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Naruko walked away, her movements' jerky. Kakashi knew nothing about her, what gave him the right to – to, treat her like that!?

Naruko shook her head angrily, she needed to calm down, have an even head. It wasn't like her to get this worked up over anything. She had plans; she needed to stick to them. First she needed to go to the library, most of her plans would be settled when she found out how important her parents were. But despite this, then she would go to Jiraiya and tell him that they could leave.

Everything would be worth the effort in a while. She was sure of this. Naruko walked at a brisk pace to the library, she walked through the massive double doors and headed for the history section. As a Genin, there really wasn't much that she was allowed to look at, but history? No one would bat an eyelash. Naruko scowled, she wondered how the smiling librarian would react if she knew who she was.

Naruko scanned up and down the shelves for what felt like hours before she stumbled across a book entitled; 'Noble Names Of Konoha.' It sounded like a pretty interesting book, and it would most likely have the information that she needed, so she found a desk and tipped the book open.

She imminently opened to the index of names and scanned down the list to find the one she was looking for. _Namikaze – page 76_. Flicking to the correct page, Naruko began to read about her clan history.

_The Namikaze Clan was created by the Great-Grandson of the __Senju Clan Ancestor, (__RE; Page 23 Senju Clan). Back then, the Clan had only around 20 members, but grew in time._

_When the __Senju Clan__ was created, they became Allies with the __Namikaze__ and helped create __Konohagakure__, after using their legendary building skills (RE-INDEX). Namikaze clan made the __Hokage Monument__. (RE – PAGE 22)_

_The __Namikaze Clan__ disbanded during the __Third Shinobi World War__ after Konoha-Nin found the research and the Advisants tried to invade Konoha, but were eventually stopped by their leader, __Minato Namikaze__, (RE; Fourth Hokage). Remnants still survive of the Old-Namikaze Clan, who hid in __Kamigakure__ so that they could steal their most prized possession - __Thunderstorm Release__._

Naruko blinked, Minato Namikaze? She was related to the fourth Hokage? He died when the… Kyūbi attacked. Did that mean… Could her _father_ be the _fourth Hokage_? Was she seriously _that_ ingrained in Konoha's history?

No wonder Jiraiya threatened Suna with war over her if she was their forth Hokage's daughter! It was all starting to make sense, but before Naruko got ahead of herself, she needed to confirm all of this.

Jiraiya did seem to be the only person, alive that would know the information though. Naruko slammed the book shut, gaining a glare from the librarian. Naruko shot her a fake apologetic look.

If the villagers reacted badly to her and the Kyūbi, then would all she have to do is tell them all that she was related to their fourth Hokage? And what was this _Thunderstorm Release_? Did she have it? Could she use it? What was the Thunderstorm Release?

There wasn't enough time in the day for all of this. Naruko got up quickly and shoved the book back into place, casting a longing look at the section on Konoha's bloodlimits and releases. She needed to go and find the toad sannin.

Although, Naruko promised herself, the second that she was back in Konoha, she would be looking into the Thunderstorm Release.

**-L-E-G-A-C-Y-**

"Are you alright kid? You've been… acting odd."

Naruko's gaze left the stretch of road in front of her. She had been deep in thought; she had been biding her time until they were further enough from Konoha, to ask what she wanted. "Who are my parents?" Naruko asked bluntly.

If she had expected Jiraiya to be surprised, or even a bit shocked, then she was sorely disappointed. He just gave her a calculating look. "Kakashi pushed a sudden interest in them?"

Naruko shrugged her shoulders, trying to make it appear like she really didn't care too much. "I was simply curious if it was something I should be keeping a secret."

"It wouldn't be a problem to tell _him_ of all people, although you might find yourself with a bodyguard," Jiraiya admitted, frowning slightly.

"Who is my father, and why wasn't I _really_ given his last name when I came here?" Naruko pressed, filing away the comment in the list entitled; _Reasons to not tell Kakashi of my parents._ She didn't want a bodyguard, but it made Naruko curious to why he would have such a strong reaction.

Jiraiya grunted. "You take after him a bit _too_ much, why couldn't you be as oblivious as Kushina?"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him. "Was she my mother?"

Jiraiya nodded hesitantly, his eyes darting around the stretch of empty land like he was expecting someone to jump out and kill them. "Look kid, your parents had a lot of enemies. We were trying to spare you that, although it seems that we underestimated you slightly."

"Look underneath the underneath," Naruko muttered, quoting something Kakashi had said to her.

He hummed slightly. "Yes, well, I know to keep my eye on you now."

"Is his name Minato?" Naruko pressed, suddenly. Jiraiya hissed, and narrowed his eyes. "Is that his name?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and nodded his head. Naruko realized that he really didn't want to talk about her parentage when anyone could just walk past and hear them, but Naruko needed answers.

She was the daughter of their fourth Hokage. Naruko smiled grimly, well, it was something she could pull out of her hat if the villagers decided to react badly to her 'news'.

They wouldn't hurt the fourth Hokage's daughter… would they? Naruko looked at Jiraiya hesitantly, seeing that he was annoyed with her. "I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow, and Naruko could see the beginnings of a small town on the horizons. "You do?" it was said with a high level of skepticism.

Naruko resisted the urge to glare at Jiraiya. "With Kyūbi, I'm having problems channeling it's chakra."

"Do you know what your problem is?" Jiraiya asked his voice curious.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders. "I can't keep in control when I try to use more and it… I think it _burns_ my skin off."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow skeptically looking down at her, before he frowned. "I don't know why it would do that… I can get into contact with a few people I know… Maybe you should try to not use it until I can figure out what's wrong with it."

Naruko hesitated. "Who would this person be?"

Jiraiya waved her off irritably. "A contact of mine. Don't worry, I won't tell him it's for you."

Naruko felt slightly uncomfortable with Jiraiya already knowing her well enough to know that this was her concern. She was worried about putting herself in danger; she didn't need to go through any other unnecessary harsh treatment. Naruko grumbled under her breath.

**-L-E-G-A-C-Y-**

Naruko could kill Jiraiya if she could get a clean shot at him. He left her in a hotel room, to go on a date with a hooker. A freaking _hooker_. When he was meant to be on a mission to find the next Hokage… He was with a freaking _hooker_.

What was more annoying was how he managed to brush her of, and go. He ignored her and told her to stay still. Who did he think he was? He may have been a Jonin but still! Naruko didn't think that all Jonin level ninja would do this on a mission. For example, Naruko knew that Kakashi wouldn't ever do it – perhaps it would be because he was too lazy, but it wasn't the point!

Naruko sighed – she missed her team. Despite the fact that she hated them all – she was probably being too harsh there. Naruko knew that they all shared one thing in common on a mission – get the work done (Except maybe Sakura).

It made Naruko uncomfortable sitting around doing nothing when she knew she should be doing something. Back in Sound she had purposely done nothing in order to piss off Orochimaru, but here, when she didn't _really mind _the people she was working for anymore, she wanted to do something.

Konoha had grown on Naruko, she would have to admit. The temperature was much cooler then Suna, (Although it rained too much), she had more rights than in Sound. The best thing about Konoha, despite how hard she tried to push everyone there away, they stayed. In Suna there had been two people she cared about – her brother and sister, and they had been the only people to care about her. But in Konoha, there were just so many people that Naruko didn't want to see get hurt – that she cared about, that it was ridiculous.

Naruko would do anything for Akemi, anything in the world in the past – hell, about two months ago she would still say that. It was the same still, except, Naruko wouldn't sell out Konoha… and she didn't want to leave it too.

Naruko was broken out of her musings with a loud knocking at the door. Naruko's head snapped to the door wondering who it could be. She knew for sure it was no one that she could know, and from judging by the weak chakra signature, it couldn't be anyone very strong. Naruko had waited for a few minutes, only to hear them knock at the door again – this time with more urgency.

With a sigh, Naruko got off the uncomfortable bed, and with a form of recklessness she opened the door wide. In the doorway stood two figures cloaked in a black cloak with red puffy clouds decorating it.

The first male strongly reminded Naruko of Sasuke, except he looked much older and his hair were longer. He had these strange lines under his eyes, but it was his eyes that actually stopped Naruko – the sharingan.

The second man… He was a man wasn't he? There wasn't much to be said except that he looked like a shark with a sword. When Naruko saw their headbands with the massive slashes though the middle, she knew that she was in trouble. Missing-Nin and one was from the leaf, the other from the mist.

She wasn't sure if she could actually beat them, so she decided that trying to talk her way out of a fight would most likely be the best option. "_This_ is the nine-tails?" The shark-man said incredulously.

Naruko's eyes widened and she got a very strong urge to run as fast as she could. The Uchiha –look-alike however ignored the other one. "Come with us Naruko-Chan, we need your help."

Naruko smiled uneasily, her eyes darting around the room and the small amount of village that she could see. She didn't know her way around this place but that didn't mean that she was all useless. "I would, really, but I'm waiting for my… _master_ – a _Sannin_," Naruko responded mildly, hoping to gain a reaction.

The two intruders just glanced at each other with a slight unease. "It won't take very long," Uchiha said in a voice that was most likely meant to put her at ease.

"_Itachi_!" Sasuke's voice rang out from behind them, Naruko turned to face a majorly pissed off Sasuke. What the hell was going on? But now that she had Sasuke next to this Itachi, she could defiantly say that they were related.

"Huh? You know Itachi? Who the hell are you?" The Shark-Man asked his voice betrayed nothing but amusement. If Naruko was how she was two months ago, she would have used this distraction to escape. But now, she wouldn't leave Sasuke to the hands of obviously skilled missing-nin. Why was life so… troublesome?

Itachi sighed, seemingly annoyed. "My younger brother…"

"Wasn't the Uchiha clan massacred… by _you_?"

Naruko's eyes widened drastically, his entire family had been killed by his older brother? Could that be his reason to be so dark and brooding? It was the normal response to something bad happening to a young child. Maybe, she had been too harsh on him, maybe.

_My ambition is to kill a certain man. _Hadn't he said that the first time she had really started to get to know him? Naruko watched as Sasuke's eyes spiraled into a shade of red similar to the older mans. There was no getting out without a fight, Naruko sighed as she realized this.

"I lived my life hating you," Sasuke muttered. "I lived to kill you!" he yelled. And before Naruko actually realized what was happening, Sasuke's hand was covered to a strong electrical charge. The Chidori.

"…The Chidori?" Itachi asked his voice gaining a new wave of interest. Naruko wanted to curse the boy, she had thought he was smart, she didn't know who powerful his brother was – but Naruko figured he was very powerful to avoid capture.

Sasuke charged forward his expression twisted by a deep hatred for his brother, and it happened so fast that Naruko could barely see what was happening. Sasuke was thrown to the side, his Chidori dispersing into thin air, because he wasn't able to hold it. Sasuke rolled onto his side, breathing heavily.

It was then that Naruko realized that she had to do something, but Naruko didn't know what to do. Everything she had a grasp on wouldn't have any effect on the people in front of her, she knew that. The Shark would beat her in swordsmanship, and Itachi's speed and reflexes were too good to be beaten by numbers.

What she needed was a good Jutsu, she really only knew the one, and all of the basic ones she had leant were only good to escape. She needed Jiraiya's help. Naruko didn't know where the man was though, or how to contact him.

'**Why don't you let me help, brat?'**

Naruko hesitated; she had been warned not to use him, but on the other hand… What would make Jiraiya come to her faster than him sensing the nine-tails chakra? Naruko nodded her head and sighed. Almost instantly she felt the boast of its chakra. Her shoulder length hair seemed to grow, her whisker birth marks deepened, and her eyes grew blood red.

The two missing-nin turned to face her sharply, and Naruko took note that Sasuke's eyes widened – judging by his expression he hadn't stuck around long enough to hear the announcement on her status. Itachi stepped back onto Sasuke's wrist and Naruko heard a sickening crack.

Naruko didn't have much time to help Sasuke though because before she knew it she had to dodge under the massive sword from the Shark-Man. Naruko rolled out of the way of the sword, seeing it get stuck in the doorway, he frowned in irritation, pulling it back sharply a few times to get it unstuck.

'**Don't let that sword get near you, it'll drain my chakra. You need to get far away from these people, I don't want to die.' **

Naruko's red eyes widened staring at the sword with minute horror; she saw the half-fish chuckle upon seeing her face. "You know about Samehada? Then you'll know that there is not a point fighting with me."

Naruko snarled, her eyes flashing. As a test she swung one of the two tails that she had formed at him. He simply blocked it with his sword; Naruko could feel it leaching the energy from inside her. Naruko roughly pulled back, jumping away as he made his way towards her. "I can absorb most Jutsu, you have no chance," he said a bit too smugly.

Naruko hissed at him in a very animalistic way, she could feel her canine teeth growing longer as the Kyūbi pushed more power onto her, forming a third tail. Then suddenly the power was gone. She felt a hand slap her back, and it was gone. Naruko turned her head to the side to see Jiraiya with a black-haired woman – the _hooker_ – draped over his shoulder.

"You never listen do you?" He grumbled at Naruko and Naruko huffed. Jiraiya then turned his attention to the missing-nin. "It may not seem like it, but I get my own women, and I'm good at it. You two don't know me at all!"

How had he managed to subdue the Kyūbi? Naruko's brow farrowed in thought. Then her eyes darted to Sasuke, to see the he was practically out of it. Naruko couldn't help but feel like hurting the idiot that let him come after a much more skilled ninja. In Naruko's mind that equaled to Kakashi being at fault. He was Sasuke's team leader and he should have been keeping an eye on him.

"…So you have broken the Genjutsu on the women then. We didn't think it would stall you for that long," The Fish-Man admitted. Naruko raised an eyebrow… Why would they need to stall Jiraiya if not… to get to her? Naruko felt a spasm of panic – why would they want her? For _Orochimaru_? For _Sound_? For selling out _Suna_?

"It's not very polite to do that to a young women," Jiraiya's voice somehow managed to sound like he was scolding them, before his voice turned serious. "You're after Naruko aren't you?"

"Fucking hell," Naruko muttered angrily.

Jiraiya looked at her for a split second, before his attention went back to Itachi who stared to speak. "So you're their source of information. I wondered how Kakashi knew about us…"

Naruko's eyes widened even further, which was amazing in its own right, Kakashi?

"'_To abduct Naruko…'_ That was our orders, from our leader of our organization – Akatsuki."

Naruko looked at the older Uchiha like there was something really wrong with him. Why would he tell them the name of his organization, unless he thought that there was no point in hiding it? Perhaps their name didn't matter as much as she thought it would. It was only a name after all.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, forcefully pulling Naruko back and practically throwing her behind him. Naruko glared up at the older man, fuming about the treatment he was giving her. "Well, you two aren't getting her today, I will kill you first."

"Why?" Itachi asked his voice sounding like he didn't really care about being there. But before Jiraiya could respond, Sasuke's voice broke in. Naruko looked over at the boy with surprise – he was awake?

"No… He's mine to kill… This guy… He's _mine," _Sasuke stumbled out, looking up with his blood-red eyes flaming.

"I have no interest in you," Itachi responded duly. Naruko tried to make her was forward, not really very sure of what she would do once she did – but she knew for certain that Sasuke needed her help. He looked dead on the spot, and you didn't leave a teammate to suffer.

If there was one thing that Kakashi had managed to teach her, then it would be that her teammates were important. They were unneeded true, but you didn't leave them behind, or to get hurt – or in Sasuke's case, do something stupid. Like challenge your brother that was out of his league.

Jiraiya's hand shot out to stop Naruko from proceeding any further. Naruko glared up at the white-haired man, and he shook his head at her. Naruko's gaze went to Sasuke. She gritted her teeth. "Don't even try Naruto… This is… _my_ fight!"

"It's Naru_ko_…" Naruko grumbled under her breath.

Without much warning, Itachi shot forward and kneed Sasuke in the gut, sending him sprawling back into the hard pavement floor. Sasuke spluttered out faint droplets of blood. But he still raised his head, so he was eye to eye with his older brother. He was _scared_. Naruko knew that – _Sasuke_ was _scared_, and she couldn't do _anything_.

Naruko just hoped he wouldn't die, Sakura would never forgive her. Suddenly Sasuke dropped to the ground with a bloodcurdling scream, before he fell silent. His eyes open and glassy, a look of horror etched on his face.

"Itachi… You shouldn't use your eyes so many times in one day. I'm not carrying you back to the headquarters," The Fish-Man said his voice thick with amusement.

Naruko's eyes were wide, as she watched Sasuke's form – he looked, he looked… dead. Naruko clenched her fist tighten to her side, her nails pressing deep into her skin, giving herself small punctures that healed almost instantly.

Before Naruko had enough time to shake Jiraiya off, he was speeding though handsigns like it was the night before Christmas. Before Naruko realized what exactly he was doing, she realized that she was in a… _stomach_? The walls were pink, and looked squishy to touch… He hadn't…

"It's too bad for you two, but, your already in my stomach," Jiraiya said his voice serious, he was crouched on all fours. Naruko noticed that Sasuke got sucked into one of the pink, gooey walls. Naruko shuddered in disgust. She was a ninja – but she was a girl first. "I do hope you like being food! _Naruko stay_ _still_!"

Naruko froze, her hand slightly reached out to poke the walls – sue her, she was curious. Naruko quickly retracted her hand, and made herself at peace with the idea of not moving for a little while.

"Kismae! Come!" Itachi said. The two missing-nin dove back sharply, but… Jiraiya was laughing.

"No one can get out of here without my permission!" He boasted, his eyes gleaming and a large feral, grin placed on his face.

The two missing-nin didn't head what Jiraiya said, and just kept running. "Well…I did warn them. Didn't I?"

Naruko just shrugged her shoulders hopelessly; she honestly was completely lost out what was happening. Then there was a flash of light coming from down the tunnel that Itachi and Kisame had run down and Jiraiya cursed.

"They got out!" He yelled, frustrated. That's when Naruko noticed a large black flame approaching them.

"Ah Jiraiya? There's uh, a black fire."

Jiraiya's head snapped in the direction and in the next second he drew out a scroll and was laying it down across the ground, unraveling it on its decent down. Naruko looked at it curiously, only to see a jumble of seals – she had no training in that area so she had no idea what was going on.

Despite the fact that Naruko really wanted to question Jiraiya about the seal, she knew it wasn't the right time – the fire was closing in on them. She'd simply ask later, Naruko's head quickly snapped around the stomach in an attempt to find Sasuke. Where was he!?

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruko demanded.

"Safe," he responded, grabbed Naruko's shoulder again and throwing her behind him. "Seal fire, highest rank! Sealing Jutsu!"

Naruko watched as the attack simply got sealed into the small piece of paper. Yes, she had to get him to teach her the basics of sealing, it seemed to be… very educational. Like a trained professional Jiraiya snapped the scroll back into place, placing an elastic band around the scroll to stop it from unraveling itself.

The stomach fell apart around them, until they were back in the hallway, and Naruko noticed Sasuke again. Without much thought, Naruko quickly made her way to Sasuke's side. He made no move to know that she was next to him, his eyes glazed over, his face contorted in pain.

Naruko tried to shake him awake, before she slapped him on both cheeks. She had to admit despite the grave situation, it was fun hitting his face, because she wanted to do it the first time he had spoken more than five words to her.

"Dynamic entry!" Naruko heard a faintly familiar voice shout. Naruko looked up to see Jiraiya got drop kicked by one of the Jonin form Konoha – Gai, Naruko believed his name to be.

Naruko's lips twitched into a smile, Sasuke was gravely hurt – but Naruko found this ridiculously funny. "Huh?"

"You…"

"I am terribly sorry Jiraiya-Sama! I didn't mean to hurt you! My apologies!"

Naruko had to stifle her small laughter, but Jiraiya somehow heard her and shot her an annoyed look. Naruko took note that his nose looked like it was broken – there was some purple bruising and a small amount of blood leaking out of his nose.

"I-I need to take him to the hospital?" Gai tried, looking nervously between the two.

Jiraiya nodded his head irritably. "Well yes he does. He's taken a lot of mental damage today. He should be fine though," Jiraiya said the last part looking at her.

Naruko huffed. "I don't care."

"Sure you don't," Jiraiya muttered.

"I _don't_-"

"Sasuke needs to be taken to the hospital instantly," Gai interpreted. "Itachi attacked Konoha before and the same Jutsu has rendered Kakashi unable to move or speak as well. We have nothing that can help them but keep their vitals at full balance," he said his voice serious.

Naruko's and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the exact same time. "Kakashi?" Naruko asked her voice slightly panicked.

"Oh, you care about _him_ do you?"

"_No_!"

Gai shifted uncomfortably and Jiraiya waved him towards Sasuke. "We're going to get Tsunade, take him to Konoha. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Gai nodded his head curtly, and grabbed Sasuke throwing him over his shoulder before taking of down the street at an alarming pace. "How are we going to find this woman?" Naruko asked.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "Hm? Oh, I have an idea where she would be. Come on, let's get going."

Naruko nodded her head, and the two cleaned out their room and quickly started to make their way down the road to where Jiraiya thought Tsunade would be. Naruko paused and looked back at the establishment they had walked away from.

"Jiraiya, do you ever feel bad for leaving a mess like that for them to clean up?" Naruko asked with curiosity. They had in all essence, ruined their hallway, packed up and left without a second thought.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, this kind of thing happens all the time…"

Naruko raised an eyebrow at his blasé response; she would have expected a greater moral response from the man. Or maybe she shouldn't have – he was the man to drag her out of Suna after all. "…Why don't you add Sama or even Sensei on the end of my name? You should show some respect you know!"

Naruko raised an eyebrow, with her lips twitched upwards as she gave Jiraiya a blank stare. Her mind wondering back to Sasuke and Kakashi and how they would be doing with whatever Itachi did to them. Naruko frowned what did he do to them? "That would infer that I respect you, or you were my teacher."

Jiraiya huffed. "I'm the great Jiraiya! The Toad Sannin! I demand respect wherever I go!"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Jiraiya huffed. "I've taught you before too, by the way, I could be your Sensei."

Naruko shook her head, amusement clearly written on her face.

Jiraiya had a look of thought on his face before he seemed to come up with an idea. Naruko looked at him warily. "That's it! You don't want to call me Sensei in case you offend Kakashi because you have a crush on him!"

Naruko looked at him like he was crazy. "That makes no sense," Naruko said bluntly. "And that is illegal as well. They call it _pedophilia_."

Jiraiya just shook his head, grinning like he had succeeded in something. "Only if _he_ had a crush on _you_, Naruko-Chan!"

Naruko gave him a deadpan stare. She honestly couldn't believe him at the moment… he was such a… _pervert_. "You're just an _Ero-Sennin_."

Jiraiya looked horrified. "Don't say that! You'll ruin my reputation for sure!"

"_What_ reputation?" Naruko asked dryly.

"As a ladies man!"

"The only way you could be _more_ of a pervert is if you pull out a copy of Icha Icha," Naruko continued on like she hadn't heard him.

Jiraiya looked amused. "Why would I do that? I _wrote_ them."

Naruko stopped looking at him horrified. "_You_…"

"Yes?"

"Wrote that… that… idiotic _smut_?" Naruko asked incredulously. She couldn't believe who she was in the company of.

"Now, you can't say that without reading it first!"

"I'm thirteen," Naruko responded, hurrying her steps up so she wouldn't have to walk beside him.

"Not for long," he pointed out. "When's your birthday… Three months away, isn't it?"

"I don't even have normal female body parts yet!" Naruko responded calmly.

Jiraiya blinked.

Naruko blinked, horrified by what she had just said. "What is Tsunade like, what are we looking for?" she blurted out.

"She's a compulsive gambler, and I have no idea what she'll look like."

"If you know her as well as you claim to, then why don't you know what she looks like?" Naruko pointed out, dryly trying to hide her embarrassment from her last comment. Even though Jiraiya didn't seem too disturbed by the fact.

Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders. "She changes her age around allot to avoid her debts, she's really fifty but she could look eight or twenty… She'll most likely stick with blonde though, and she always wears a pendent necklace from Konoha's founding."

Naruko nodded her head seriously. "How are we going to do this?"

"We gather information from the town," Jiraiya said easily. "Then I'll teach you a Jutsu."

"Why?"

"I need a reason?" Jiraiya asked, amused.

"With you there's always a reason," Naruko quoted.

Jiraiya nodded his head understandingly. "I had that one coming to me… I'm going to teach you an A-Ranked Jutsu… The _Rasengun_!"

Naruko blinked. "And that is…?"

Jiraiya grinned and looked over at Naruko. "A Jutsu that will be able to go head to head with the Chidori."

Naruko's eyes gleamed, a small smile flickered onto her face – yes, this was just what she needed but… "Can you teach me about seals?"

"Seals?" He asked slightly taken aback.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders. "They seem interesting."

"When we get back to Konoha, then sure kid," he replied easily, but the look on his face… it was torn between shock and slightly one of remembrance.

Naruko nodded her head, but her face fell dramatically when she saw that the village they were going to stay in for the day or so had a festival going on.

Naruko hated festivals. She hated them with a _passion_. Naruko could only watch helplessly as Jiraiya shouted about her enjoying the festival and that he was going to do some undercover digging.

She was all alone in the big, overly crowded festival. Naruko wasted no time in trying to find a place to settle herself away from any people, but that seemed to be too much to ask for. Naruko had to run up the wall on one of the taller houses – praying that no one would question her, and sit on the roof just to get her personal bubble back.

Naruko hated these things, there was always too many people, and useless rides and games. Naruko didn't find any amusement at all in these things… Naruko tipped herself back so she was laying down flat against the roof, and staring out at the two fluffy clouds that were drifting around the sky.

Naruko frowned, why he had left her here… with this stupidest… Why couldn't he just take her with him? Did he think she would enjoy herself here? Naruko was obviously wrong to think that he knew her very well. Naruko sighed.

Her mind wondered back to Kakashi and Sasuke, she wasn't overly fond of having teammates, but she was even less fond of them getting hurt. Naruko sighed annoyed with the topic and wondered how long it would take Jiraiya to get back.

…,…,…,..

_Naruko had always wanted to go to a festival, she of course had been given books on these things, and she had looked at all the bright colours, and toys that could be won! With a little bit of bitterness, Naruko figured that other six-year-olds would be able to go to one._

_Why couldn't she? What was wrong with her? She was weak because she cried – she knew that. She was destroying everything around her by caring for people, she knew that. She was useless when she didn't get something right within a few days, she knew that. She was a monster, she knew that._

_Maybe they didn't allow monsters in festivals? _

_But still… why couldn't she go to a festival? She wanted to wear a pretty orange dress, and win a stuffed teddy bear. Why couldn't she?_

"_Naruko?"_

_Naruko turned to face a smiling Kabuto with a little bit of unease. "Yes?" Naruko asked uneasily. _

"_Orochimaru-Sama has requested that I take you to the local town's summer festival," he explained sounding a bit bored._

_Naruko didn't hear his boredom though; all she could feel was excitement! She was finally getting to go! Would she be able to wear a pretty dress? _

_As it turned out, Naruko had to wear what she always did, a completely black suit. But this time she had to wear a mask the completely covered her face – apart from her eyes, and she had a black beanie covering all of her bright blonde hair. But Naruko didn't care – she was getting to go! _

_When they got there, there were many people, and Kabuto's sour mood couldn't sour hers. She was so excited! She ran around dragging Kabuto with her to get random things like fairy floss, and a plastic frog mask. Kabuto sneered at everything she wanted, but put up no fight._

_Naruko should have known something was wrong right there. But she had been so damn happy that she had overlooked the obvious. A few hours into the stay, she had been knocked over a few times, but she hadn't minded – there were a lot of people, and she was almost invisible, so it was okay._

_It was when someone knocked into Kabuto that he had reacted so strongly, by shoving a Kunai into his heart. Naruko's eyes went wide, watching the man bleed out, her hands clutching the plastic froggie mask she held._

_Before she knew it there were explosions everywhere, the town was under attack. People were getting murdered left right and center. Naruko hadn't understood what was going on._

"_Come on brat, this is your test, show us those skills of yours. Don't forget Orochimaru-Sama is watching you," Kabuto said before disappearing into the darkness._

_Before she had much time to react, one of the friends of the man Kabuto had killed come stumbling into where she was. His eyes wide and panicked – he was trying to escape. His onyx eyes landed on her, before they went to the dead body at her feet. His face wide with horror._

"_You – you killed Kenji!?"_

"_N-no I… I didn't I-I swear!" Naruko said stumbling over her words. _

_Suddenly his face became glazed over as he launched himself at Naruko, in a panic; Naruko grabbed the Kunai out of the dead man and stabbed it into the man's stomach. Naruko's eyes widened as he feel to the ground clutching his stomach. _

_Naruko's frog mask cluttered to the floor, somehow it seemed louder than explosions in the background. Naruko stared at the mask that was covered in her victims' blood with acute revulsion._

"_I hate frogs," Naruko muttered, looking up at the once-bright streets that were now covered in screaming people trying to get away from Sound's forces. "I _hate_ festivals."_

_Then it suddenly started to pour down with rain, like the weather was trying to go with her mood. Naruko looked up, feeling the water soak her clothes. "I _hate_ rain. I _hate_ ninja…"_

_Naruko turned her back on the two bleeding people for a minute, for once, not having the childish belief that everything would be alright anymore. "I _hate_ my life."_

…_,,…,,…,,…_

**A/N – This… is a mammoth of a chapter for me. Easily the longest thing that I have ever written in my entire life. **_**Period**_**. It's a sort of apology for not updating as much as I'd like to. Who knows, maybe I'll keep them this length, if you guys don't think they're too long?**

**I just wanted to say that Jiraiya teasing Naruko about having a crush on Kakashi has no substance to it at the moment. He was just joking – he would probably **_**kill**_** Kakashi if that even happened at the moment – Naruko's **_**13**_** and he's **_**23**_**. Sorry my romance fans, but this really means nothing.**

**But don't despair! You **_**shall**_** have your romance! Not between Kakashi and Naruko, more of Shikamaru/Naruko, in a few chapters – (After the timeskip I mean). That won't last very long, but when it ends, your Kakashi/Naruko won't be too far off. **

**I just want their ages to be less… Pedophilic. But… Haku's moment for love is VERY, VERY near…. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love you all! You're amazing!**

**~See you for now!**

**-Akari-Chan!**


End file.
